


Трансфер / Transference

by Smalta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Control, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Lust, Promiscuity, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Shame-free sexuality, Slow Burn, Smut, Taboo, Teasing, Therapist Rey, Therapist/Patient relationship, patient ben, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalta/pseuds/Smalta
Summary: У Бенджамина Соло проблемы с сексом. Он зависим от власти над женщинами, доминирования и контроля. Он очень в этом хорош  и использует секс для того, чтобы избежать настоящей связи и эмоциональной уязвимости.Доктор Рей Ниима знает об этом, потому что она его терапевт.Эротизированный трансфер в диаде м-пациент/ж-психотерапевт.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Глава 1: Сеанс первый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957665) by [fear_of_being_bitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_being_bitten/pseuds/fear_of_being_bitten). 



> Исходник перевода: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9363216#part_content

День шел медленно, и доктору Рей Нииме не хотелось ничего более, чем выскользнуть из своих каблуков и погрузить пальцы ног в мягкий ковёр, простирающийся под рабочим столом. Прямо как деревянные панели на стенах и изношенное кожаное кресло, расположенное вдоль дальней стены, уныло лежащий в кабинете желтовато-красного цвета ворсистый ковёр был настолько до бесстыдства дряхлым, что, казалось, носил такое звание почти что с гордостью. Своего рода кричащее извещение всем входящим, что доктор Моден Кенеди не заинтересован в современных трендах и вашем о них мнении.

Кабинет выглядел и вправду уродливым. Если бы им владела Рей, то она разворошила бы его и начала преобразование своего рабочего места с сошкрябывания унылой палитры успокаивающе-нейтральных и серых тонов. Но это не ее кабинет, и не ее клиенты. Она всего лишь временный терапевт, пока доктор Кенеди не восстановится после вынужденной открытой операции на сердце. 

Так что обувь останется на ней. 

Она отхлебнула маленький глоток латте – с зубодробительным тройным сахаром, прямо так, как ей и нравится – и открыла манильскую папку с делом следующего клиента. 

_Бенджамин О. Соло._

_Возраст 34_

_Разведён два года назад._

_Партнёр Skywalker, Organa, Solo LLP._

_Оплата: Частная_

_Основной диагноз: Сексуальная зависимость, классифицируемая как сексуальное расстройство, без дополнительных уточнений_. 

Рей нахмурилась. Эта категория не содержится в DSM-5*, но, судя по оформлению, и тому, что наглядно демонстрирует сама бумажная папка, ее куратор, доктор Кенеди, так и не сумел легко адаптироваться к изменениям. Вздохнув, она оттолкнулась от темно-вишневого стола, чтобы пробежаться по его заваленным книжным полкам в поисках старой копии DSM. Она с трудом вытащила потертую книгу и заскользила пальцем по описанию сексуального расстройства (БДУ*):

_Тревога о модели повторяющихся сексуальных отношений, включающих в себя участие непрерывного ряда партнеров, c которыми сталкивается индивид исключительно для удовлетворения собственных целей._

Рей задумчиво протёрла пальцем над верхней губой. Хотя понятие сексуальной зависимости довольно-таки широко используется в обиходе, оно не входит в перечень настоящих зависимостей, в отличие от наркомании и азартных игр. Скорее, гиперсексуальность – это способ справиться с другими эмоциональными состояниями или кризисами наподобие печали, стресса, депрессии, тревоги или даже с расстройством контроля типа ОКР.

Не совсем ее специализация, но Рей вполне может с ней совладать. Эта сфера часто сопутствует импульсивным проблемам контроля и принятиям риска, которые может решить ее квалификация в когнитивной бихевиористской терапии. По-видимому, мистер Соло искал лечение самостоятельно, если учитывать отсутствие истории арестов или постановлений суда. Он также не предоставил требований касательно страховки, возможно, чтобы защитить свою приватность. Все это свидетельствует о его самостоятельном решении и готовности взаимодействовать с психотерапевтом. 

Но Рей даже и не нужно об этом думать, она скоро сама обо всем узнает. 

Настенные часы показывают 6:51. Назначенная встреча с мистером Соло состоится в 7:00. Сегодня четверг – день поздних приёмов доктора Кенеди – так что сидящая на стойке регистрации Кайдел, его помощница, должна быть уже дома. Рей осталась в кабинете одна, и у нее в запасе было всего десять минут, чтобы быстро наверстать упущенное, вчитываясь в рукописные записи доктора Кенеди, и как следует подготовиться.

Она вернулась к чтению, и спустя мгновение раздался тяжёлый удар в дверь. Рей не обратила на него никакого внимания, полагая, что мистер Соло известит ее о своём прибытии. Но когда дверная ручка скрипнула, игнорируя табличку «Идет сеанс – не беспокоить», ее взгляд переметнулся на открывающуюся дверь. 

– Извините, – возгласила Рей строгим тоном, походящим более на вопрос, чем на восклицание.

Как она заметила, этот ее сочащийся авторитетом профессиональный докторский голос, отрывистый британский акцент и природная хрипотца тона давали фору даже властолюбивым американцам. 

Кто бы то ни стоял за дверью, он, казалось, остался совершенно равнодушным. Дверь так или иначе распахнулась. Перед ней предстал высокий мужчина в тёмном деловом костюме, почти что заполняя своей массивной фигурой открывшийся прямоугольник света. Его длинные тёмно-коричневые волосы были аккуратно зачесаны назад, открывая взгляду весьма выразительное лицо, украшенное лёгким намёком на улыбку.  
Рей напряглась, часть ее первобытного мозга зажглась красным светом, предупреждая об опасности, вызванной его недюжим размером. 

– Ты новенькая девица на ночь? – спросил он, тёмные глаза пробежалась по кабинету и снова возвратились к ней. Пренебрежительный тон резко контрастировал с интересом, затаившемся в его взгляде. 

Она моргнула, пораженная чистой самонадеянностью вопроса, ее мозгу понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы переключиться с нормальной человеческой реакции на столь явную грубость в профессиональный медицинский режим. Она искусно вернула лицу беспристрастное выражение. 

– Нет, я доктор Ниима. Вы пришли на приём?

По лицу мужчины пробежалась тень замешательства. 

– Где доктор Кенеди?

Она сглотнула, скрывая свою раздражительность. Мужчина так и не представился, а она все так же сидела в кресле. Они будто замкнулись в едва уловимом танце, изучающе обходя друг друга кругами, определяя, кто же возьмёт верх в их беседе. Это ее работа – делать так, чтобы он чувствовал себя комфортно, и в пределах допустимых границ налаживать контакт. Доктор Ниима чрезвычайно хороша в своей работе. 

Ее тон спокоен и вежлив. 

– Разве Вы не получили сообщение? Помощница доктора Кенеди обзвонила каждого пациента, чтобы сообщить, что он сейчас находится в непредвиденном отпуске по медицинским показаниям. Теперь я буду встречаться с его клиентами, конечно, временно. 

– Неужели? – спросил он, открыто оценивая ее. 

– Да, я находилась под руководством доктора Кенеди, поэтому он и попросил меня вступить в должность до тех пор, пока он не восстановится. А Вы…

– Бен Соло. 

Он пересек комнату, подошёл к столу и протянул руку. Потянувшись к ней, тёмная ткань костюмного пиджака насмешливо натянулась на его груди, и она осознала, насколько он по сравнению с ней большой. Они совсем одни в этом неприглядном кабинете. 

– Доктор Рей Ниима. 

Его пожатие – крепкое и тёплое. Уголок его рта поднялся в хитрой улыбке. Рей первая отпустила руку. 

Самоуверенный. Нестандартно красивый и большой любитель пофлиртовать. Бен Соло определённо знает, что он делает, осознала она. Рей вздохнула глубоко и рвано, приводя свой голос в порядок, прежде чем снова взглянуть на часы. 

До начала приёма осталось шесть минут.

– Итак, мистер Соло, с нетерпением жду нашей совместной работы. Сеанс начнётся в семь, так что, если не возражаете…

Он проигнорировал конец предложения и расположился на кожаном диване, стоящем прямо возле стола. Она ощутила, как шею окатила неконтролируемая вспышка гнева, но быстро подавила ее, а он принялся спокойно расстегивать пуговицы пиджака и с удобством расселся, закидывая лодыжку на колено.

– Я подожду. 

Ясно как божий день, что он испытывает ее. Он находится в своей зоне комфорта, так что потихоньку прощупывает – где она сдастся, а где настоит на своём. Учитывая досье, Бен Соло вполне наслаждался чувством контроля и вниманием, повелевая женщинами направо и налево.

Так что Рей решила не предоставлять ему ни единого из этих удовольствий. Она сделает вид, что ей все равно. 

– Спасибо. Мы еще вернёмся к нашей беседе. 

Она медленно отпила кофе и снова окунулась в записи. Ей понадобилось три раза, чтобы перечитать одно предложение и упорядочить информацию, ее разум все еще жужжал, отходя от взаимодействия с этим мужчиной. Облизав губы, Рей рвано выписала пометки в свой узкий блокнот, пытаясь и вовсе не замечать Бена Соло. 

Если доверять ее периферическому зрению, то со стороны кресла так и не произошло ни малейшего движения. Его тёмное очертание было идеально неподвижным. Он не читал журнал и не смотрел в телефон, а просто… сидел. И смотрел за ее работой. 

Рей не может позволить, чтобы у нее выбили почву из-под ног. Она – профессионал и уже имела дело с вещами куда хуже, чем этот высокомерный, любящий раздавать приказы мужчина. На протяжении последующих трёх минут она легко сотрет его существование с разума и целиком сосредоточится на деле. 

– Кажется, ты слишком юна для того, чтобы быть психологом, – приглушенно сказал он.

 _Не реагируй_. Рей нервно прошлась языком по зубам, прикрытыми верхней губой. 

– К тому же такая хорошенькая. 

Она сжала губы и сделала еще один глоток кофе, стараясь не смотреть на него. _Не поддавайся на провокацию. Это именно то, чего он хочет._

– Весьма занятная замена Кенеди. Я могу и привыкнуть к такому виду. 

– Доктор Кенеди вернётся к практике по прошествии восьми недель, как позволит процесс восстановления, – ответила она, сосредоточенно смотря на записи.

Кожаная обивка кресла скрипнула под весом его тела.

– А если я предпочитаю замену? 

Замена. Будто она какая-то вещь. Наконец, ее глаза поднялись, встречая его взгляд.

– Боюсь, это не вариант. Я с головой погружена в свой исследовательский проект и вернусь в Лондон уже этой осенью.

– Какая жалость, – протянул он. Поддавшись вперёд, мужчина широко расставил бедра и поставил локти на колени. Выглядя так, будто вот-вот набросится на нее через весь стол. – Тогда, полагаю, нам стоит выжать максимум из наших сеансов. 

Неисправимый любитель пофлиртовать. Ладно, если Бен Соло так заинтересован в испытывании ее терпения, ей лучше показать, к чему все приведёт. Рей откинулась на спинку кресла, создавая между ними безопасное расстояние, и снова взглянула на часы. 

– Определенно. Скажем так, в одну минуту и двадцать три секунды. 

Какая расчетливая авантюра, давить его своим авторитетом. Он может отреагировать весьма негативно и обидеться, покинуть сеанс и отказаться работать с ней. Но что-то ей подсказывает, что Бен Соло наслаждается их небольшим спаррингом, этим своеобразным танцем мечей. И что он станет уважать ее больше, если она не поддастся на его уловки. 

По-видимому, она угадала, судя по тому, как он внезапно расплылся в широкой улыбке, хмыкнув себе под нос, и откинулся на мягкую изношенную кожу дивана. Он расположил свои длинные руки на спинке дивана, лениво проходясь по истертому материалу кончиками пальцев. Его брови поднялись так, будто они обменялись знакомой только им двоим шуткой. 

Его жест отображал понятный только ему уровень притворной близости. Что за чудный маленький спектакль. Показуха. Он применял игровой принцип, чтобы держать ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки – как если бы он проворачивал это со многими, если не со всеми, женщинами – чтобы не дать ей увидеть его настоящего, погребенного где-то глубоко-глубоко, и не дать познать какие бы то ни было уязвимые стороны, прячущиеся под маской. Чтобы помочь ему, она должна заставить настоящего Бена Соло почувствовать себя достаточно удобно, и тогда он покажется. Ей нужно будет доказать, что она оправдывает риск. И у Рей было такое чувство, что для того, чтобы заполучить его уважение, она должна обойти его в задуманной им игре. 

Она отхлебнула последний глоток теплого напитка, взяла в руки блокнот, ручку и перешла к безобразному горохового цвета стулу, расположенного рядом с диваном. 

Пора начинать.

– Итак, мистер Соло…

– Зови меня Беном.

– Хорошо, Бен. Итак, Вы встречались с доктором Кенеди на протяжении восьми месяцев?

– Ну, если так написано в досье.

Ему скучно, и это отражается в его голосе, но его глаза – яркие и острые – по-прежнему смотрят на нее с интересом, особенно, когда она сама встретилась с ним взглядом. – Можно звать тебя Рей?

– Я предпочитаю доктор Ниима, – ответила она. Ее голос не выражал никаких эмоций, кроме учтивой дружелюбности. Соблюдение профессиональных границ – чрезвычайно важная часть ее работы и построения доверительных отношений. 

– Жаль. Но это такое красивое имя, – продолжал он. 

– Благодарю, – ответила она. Придётся поработать над тем, чтобы он не слезал с темы. – Почему Вы начали ходить на сеансы к доктору Кенеди?

Он слегка растопырил пальцы, отвлеченно помахивая ими перед своим лицом и неотрывно смотря в потолок. _Пренебрежительный_. 

– Это тоже написано в досье. 

– Все верно, но почему бы Вам не рассказать об этом своими словами.

Она скрестила ноги и скользнула ими к краю стула, чтобы снять давление, вызванное каблуками. Чёрные брюки слегка подскочили, обнажая застёжки, обвившие ее лодыжки. Она осторожно поправила штанину.

Его янтарные глаза переметнулись с лодыжек на ее лицо. В них промелькнуло странное мерцание, и она могла почти видеть, как в его голове поворачиваются шестерёнки. 

– Сперва ответь на мой вопрос, – сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. 

– Хорошо, – ответила Рей, постукивая кончиком ручки по бумаге. Привычка, которую она приобрела раздумывая над чем-то важным ещё со времён школы, чтобы избавится от излишней нервозности, когда не представлялось возможности измерять кабинет бесконечными шагами по кругу.

– Ты считаешь меня привлекательным, доктор Ниима?

Столь прямой вопрос моментально застал ее врасплох. И она ощутила себя глупенькой девочкой за то, что не приготовилась к подобному заранее, потому что он, конечно же, все еще испытывает ее. Выискивает мягкие места, чтобы снова ужалить, внимательно смотрит, что ему сойдёт с рук. 

Но терапия не может случиться без правды и давления на больные места. Рей ответила честно и без всяких эмоций.

– Да.

Словно акула, учуявшая кровь, она снова привлекла к себе его безраздельное внимание.

– Ты бы меня трахнула?

Ни секунды сомнения.

– Нет.

– Почему? 

– Вы мой клиент. Я бы злоупотребила полномочиями. И это против клятвы Гиппократа и лицензии. Меня могут посадить за решётку, я потеряю карьеру. 

–Ах, – Бен, кажется, не был сильно расстроен ответом и, несмотря на это, его улыбка стала только шире. – Если нас поймают. 

Этот ход мыслей не совсем конструктивный. Нужно снова отвлечь его. 

– Я ответила на вопрос, теперь Ваша очередь.

– Почему я здесь? – протянул Бен, зарываясь ладонью в свои волосы и пожимая плечами. – Слишком много женщин. Я слишком люблю трахаться. 

Рей терпеливо ждала, пока он скажет что-то еще, на ее лице застыло абсолютно нейтральное выражение. Но Бен не продолжил. И она решила немного навести его на мысль.

– Слишком для кого?

– Мне нравится твой акцент. Он заставляет большинство элементарных слов звучать так грязно.

Он отыскал способ для наилучшего игнорирования ее вопросов. Это крайне усугубляет ситуацию и отчасти льстит. 

– Мистер Соло…

– Бен.

– _Бен_. 

Ей пришлось задействовать всю свою волю, чтобы сдержать негодование и не дать проникнуть этому чувству в ее тон. Он провоцирует ее так, как это делала лишь мизерная часть ее клиентов, и Рей еще не могла уловить, почему. Ей нужно будет снова прокрутить эту ситуацию у себя в голове, но во время текущего сеанса ей нужно снова придать себе нечитаемое выражение. Она – профессионал, и это в большей мере его работа, а не ее. К отсутствию его взаимодействия нужно подходить с эмпатией. 

– Я понимаю, что подобные перемены, должно быть, некомфортны. У Вас были наработанные терапевтические отношения с доктором Кенеди, а сейчас они несколько нарушены.

– Ох, нет, это просто потрясающе. 

Когда Бен улыбнулся, его лицо преобразилось, под острыми скулами возникли ямочки, словно магический трюк. – Разговаривать с горячей женщиной о сексе? Поверь, это не в тягость. Ты бы видела Кенеди. 

Рей подавила неуместное желание улыбнуться в ответ на его слова. 

– Так когда Вы сказали, что трахаетесь слишком много… слишком много для кого?

– Думаю, я могу просто кончить, услышав, как ты говоришь «трахаться».

Рей сжала губы сильнее. Часть ее хотела смеяться, а другая, та, которая побольше – кричать. Но она не сделала ни того, ни другого, а просто смотрела на него. 

Бен смягчился и ответил. 

– Мой дядя – управляющий партнёр фирмы. Он прослышал о моих внерабочих занятиях, и передо мной стал выбор: заняться терапией, или лишится точек дохода, так что… – он раскрыл ладони, – вот я и здесь.

Рей выпрямила и снова скрестила ноги, приходя к следующему осознанию. Прежде всего, перед ней сидит не совсем доброволец – человек, готовый к жизненным переменам. По сути, Бен Соло находится под терапевтическом колпаком. Его поведение одновременно и очевидно, и гораздо более сложно.

– Так Ваш дядя видит проблему, а Вы – нет? – уточнила она, интересуясь, как он видит себя со стороны. 

Он пожал плечами. 

– Куча мужчин трахается направо и налево. А я просто в этом лучший. 

– Так Вы убеждены, что у Вас нет никаких проблем с сексом?

Он не ответил сразу, а облизал губы, прежде чем снова поддаться вперёд. Медленно. Мужчина все это время сохранял непрерывный зрительный контакт. Несомненно, пытаясь заставить ее понервничать. 

– Вся наша культура имеет хуевые отношения с сексом. Мы учим, что это грех, но если ты вступаешь в законный брак – это заповедь. Мы говорим детям не делать этого, но сексуализируем подростковые тела, чтобы лучше продавать шмотки. Людей пристыживают до суицида, и только из-за того, что они хотели кого-то трахнуть. Возможно, если бы мы все трахали тех, кого хотели, всякий раз, когда хотели, то мир был бы намного лучше. 

Рей склонила голову, рассматривая его на близком расстоянии, измеряя его реакцию. 

– Вы чувствовали подобное до развода? 

Он выпрямился, жёстко двинув челюстью.

– Не знаю. 

Она увидела, как напряглись его плечи. Ему неудобно, но она все равно спросила, так осторожно, насколько это было возможно. 

– Вас беспокоят разговоры об этом?

Его тёмные глаза нашли ее, с них ушла некоторая весёлость. 

– Не было никаких измен, если ты об этом. 

Наконец проблеск настоящего чувства. Это могло быть и раздражение, но то оно казалось искренним. 

Рей снова взглянула на свою ручку. 

– Просто интересно, изменилась ли после этого Ваша позиция.

Бен по очереди спустил манжеты пиджака.

– Изменилось то, что я понял, что хочу жить своей жизнью, а не застрять намертво в тупиковых отношениях с кем-то, кто едва выносит меня. 

Процесс развода предусматривает крайне травмирующее изменение жизненных ориентиров, особенно для людей, которые не способны должным образом выразить свои эмоции. Не такая уж и большая редкость, что люди некоторое время избегают постоянных партнеров, приглушая боль. Так что, возможно, корень такого его поведения таится в боли, которую может вызвать потеря потенциальных отношений. Мысль внезапно прервалась сработанным звуковым оповещением его часов. Бен взглянул вниз и улыбнулся. 

– Отвечая на твой вопрос: нет, не думаю, что у меня какие-то проблемы. И не думаю, что они имеются у женщин, покидающих мою постель. Я слежу за этим.

Он поднялся, чтобы застегнуть пуговицы. До конца приёма осталось двадцать минут. 

– Мне очень жаль, доктор Ниима, но мне придётся прервать нашу встречу. У меня назначено свидание с одной очаровательной саб, которая сегодняшней ночью отправляется ночным рейсом в Токио. Но я с нетерпением жду нашего следующего сеанса, чтобы поделиться деталями обо всех тех развратных вещах, которые я собираюсь с ней делать этой ночью.

Губы Рей приоткрылись, она рвано вдохнула, прежде чем ответить. Возможно, ему и вправду нужно уйти, или он просто избегает разговора, подошедшего слишком близко к домашним проблемам. 

– Конечно. Рада знакомству, Бен. Увидимся на следующей неделе. 

Он почти прошёл за дверь, как остановится и развернулся к ней. Его пальцы постукивали по дверной раме. 

– Ох, Рей, помнишь, когда я спросил, хотела бы ты меня трахнуть? Знаешь, почему я улыбался, когда ты сказала «нет»?

Рей встала и оперлась бедром о стол, засунув руки в карманы. Это мужчина практически невыносим, но в нем есть что-то интригующее. Рей никогда не отказывалась от достойного вызова.

– Даже не могу представить. 

– Потому что из всей кучи причин, ты не сказала, что не хотела бы этого. 

Он подмигнул и оставил дверь распахнутой, чтобы она смотрела, как он уходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * DSM-5 – использующаяся в США с 2013 года нозологическая система, «номенклатура» психических расстройств. 
> 
> * БДУ – без дополнительных уточнений.


	2. Глава 2: Сеанс второй

Рей, тяжело дыша и истекая потом, трусцой оббежала целый квартал, направляясь к высокому многоэтажному зданию, где временно располагалось ее жилье. Звук ритмично бегущих кроссовок гулко отскакивал от твёрдой поверхности асфальта, вторя равномерному басу, доносившегося из ее наушников. Круг длиною в четыре с половиной километра стал привычным маршрутом, который она проделывала каждый раз после работы, пробегая близ знакомых районов. Остановившись перед нужным зданием, она вытерла покрытый потом лоб, удаляя влагу краешком облегающей тело футболки. 

Дающая о себе знать боль в мышцах была долгожданной пощадой от монотонного сидения на рабочем месте. Она – живое существо, направленное на тактильно-мышечную работу, и поэтому сдерживание всей этой энергии ради неподвижного сидения в кресле всегда оставляло за собой тревожное и беспокойное послевкусие. Телу требуется движение и применение его жизненных сил на практике. Бег – это ее награда и спасение. Это единственное время, когда постоянно вращающееся колесико ее мозга прекращает свое движение.

Остановившись и поставив руки на бедра, она встряхнула ноги, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. Небесную гладь едва тронул фиолетовый свет, исходящий от заходящего солнца. Клацнув по экрану, Рей ввела данные пробежки в свои электронные часы. Играющую в наушниках музыку прервал входящий вызов. Звонила Дейдра, жена доктора Кенеди.

– Да?

– Рей, дорогая, здравствуй. Как ты там?

Ее голос казался радостным, так что вести должны быть утешительными. Рей выдохнула и выудила из маленького кармашка леггинсов ключи, попутно поднимаясь по красновато-коричневым ступеням. 

– Все в порядке. Как он?

– Ох, ты же знаешь Модена. Безумно сварливый и раздраженный ежедневным бездельем. 

Рей улыбнулась, закрыла входную дверь и направилась прямиком на кухню. 

– Я так и думала. Отдых – это не для трудоголиков. 

Дейдра издала тихий мешок.

– Он хочет, чтобы я убедилась, все ли в порядке? У тебя есть какие-то к нему вопросы?

Рей наклонилась, чтобы достать из морозилки бутылку воды. 

– О, нет. Кайдел очень мне помогла. А его записи на удивление довольно-таки читабельные.

Дейдра рассмеялась. Рей отпила из бутылки и направилась в маленькую столовую. В комнате располагался стол, на поверхности которого лежали кипы документов, отмеченные на оранжевых стикерах именем каждого нового клиента. Она бегло пробежалась взглядом по файлам и остановилась только на одном. 

– Вообще-то, клиент Бен Соло? У него пробел в досье. Вы знаете, как именно он вышел на нас? 

Дейдра задумалась. 

– Хмм. Не знаю такого.

Она помогает мужу с документацией, а поэтому она имеет хоть какое-то представление о его клиентах. 

– Сейчас спрошу. 

Ожидая ответа, Рей начала пролистывать страницы, заново изучая записи, фиксируемые по ходу проведения сеанса:

_Высокомерный, испытывает людей_.

_Склонен к самовозвеличиванию._

_Ищет внимание._

_Контроль._

_Механизм самозащиты._

_Обида/развод? В чем первопричина?_

Она вспомнила его самодовольную ухмылку и прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки. По крайней мере, хоть что-то. В трубке раздались приглушённые голоса, а затем Дейдра снова вернулась к разговору. 

– Он сказал, что этот клиент был направлен его старым школьным приятелем. Его дядей, Люком Скайуокером. 

– Ясно, – ответила Рей, делая большой глоток воды. 

Значит, Бену даже не удалось самостоятельно выбрать себе терапевта – этим занялся его дядя. Хмм. Рей бы засомневалась в потенциальном конфликте интересов, но она точно знает, что Моден – строгий специалист, и он бы никогда не передал информацию хода сеанса без ведома пациента. 

– Скажите доку, что все хорошо, и ему не о чем беспокоиться. Пусть лучше сконцентрируется на выздоровлении.

– Конечно, милая. Спасибо. Доброй ночи. 

Рей отложила телефон в сторону. Закинув пятки на сиденье и вытянув ноги, чтобы растянуть квадрицепсы, она погрузилась в изучение бумаг. Нет ничего, с чем она бы не справилась.

\------

Наступил четверг. Часы показывали почти пять, и Рей вернулась в кабинет с самым большим охлаждённым кофе, который она только смогла унести. Она нуждается хоть в каком-то дополнительном жидком элементе, чтобы помочь себе пройти через этот поздний день. Она заметила Кайдел, которая упаковывала дневную выручку, готовясь покинуть рабочее место. 

– Твой завтрашний поздний приём, тот, который был назначен на час дня, отменён. Так что можешь потратить все свободное время на обеденный перерыв, если, конечно, хочешь. А иначе у тебя все забито. 

Кайдел вручила ей папку с чеками сегодняшних клиентов. Рей бегло пролистала ее. 

– Не вижу здесь мистера Соло. 

– Ну, он заплатил на месяц вперёд, – заметила Кайдел. 

Рей подняла брови. 

– Правда? Это несколько затратно. 

– Угу, как по часам, – улыбнулась она, в голубых глазах плясала веселость. – Что ты о нем думаешь? 

Судя по тому, как она кокетливо склонила голову, Рей поняла, что Кайдел задала вопрос отнюдь не в профессиональных целях. Ей нравится эта девушка, но Рей не будет сплетничать с ней о клиентах. 

– Я пока не сформировала о нем конкретное представление. А ты?

– Он красавчик, – захихикала Кайдел. – Он приходит несколько раз в обед на назначенную встречу. Всегда садится в углу стола, чтобы поговорить со мной. Я почти дала ему свой номер.

Рей смерила ее мягким неодобрительным взглядом. 

– Нет, не дала бы.

Кайдел снова захихикала и положила руку на щеку. Бен Соло однозначно имел продолжительный эффект. 

– Нет, но, боже, как я хотела. Таких как он должно быть много, как жаль, что у нас больше нет таких клиентов. 

Рей улыбнулась и закачала головой, удерживая папку в руках. 

– На сегодня все, мисс шаловливая Конникс. Можешь идти. Увидимся завтра. 

– Ну, приятного вечера, – подмигнула Кайдел и принялась собирать свои вещи. 

Рей села за стол, пытаясь изо всех сил игнорировать скрытый смысл.

\------

После ухода клиента, назначенного на пять часов вечера, Рей оставила вывешенной табличку «Идет сеанс» и закрыла дверь изнутри. Нет ни единого шанса, что мистер Соло и на этот раз придёт пораньше. 

Она отпила из трубочки напиток и раскрыла старую копию DSM. Ей нужно иметь лучшее представление о серьёзности его гиперсексуальности и перспективах развития поведения. Пробежавшись по строчкам, Рей прочитала следующее положение:

Сексуальная зависимость также включает в себя “навязчивый поиск различных партнеров, навязчивую фиксацию на недоступном партнёре, навязчивую мастурбацию, навязчивые любовные отношения и навязчивую сексуальность в этих отношениях”.

Сексуальная зависимость лучшим образом описана как прогрессирующее расстройство близости, характеризуемое навязчивыми сексуальными мыслями и поведением. Как и всякая зависимость, она оказывает негативное влияние на зависимого и на членов его семьи, возрастая по типу развития заболевания. Со временем индивид обычно усиливает свое зависимое поведение, чтобы достичь подобных результатов. 

Похоже, что в его случае действительно имеет место расстройство близости. Бен использует секс в качестве барьера, ограждая себя от глубокой связи, и большинство женщин с радостью потакают ему.

Итак, ей следует задать ему следующие вопросы: озабоченность сексом? Привычки, выработанные в процессе мастурбации? Использование порнографии и работников секс-индустрии? Другие сопутствующие принуждения? Эксгибиционизм? Она подозревает, что Бену такой перечень вопросов доставит немалое удовольствие. 

Несмотря на охлаждающий эффект напитка, комната казалась довольно-таки затхлой. Кажется, система кондиционирования доктора Кенеди такая же «современная», как и дизайн его интерьера. Рей поднялась с места, чтобы выключить термостат. 

В дверь раздался стук. Ручка затряслась, и затем все затихло. Рей взглянула на часы. Осталось шесть минут. Он может подождать в приёмной. 

Рей чопорно уселась на своем месте, улыбаясь в экран компьютера. Хорошо, это будет ее маленькое возмездие. Но чувство удовлетворения быстро исчезло, вспомнив своим профессиональным разумом, что она не на дуэли, и находится здесь совсем не для того, чтобы победить его. Она должна ему помочь. 

За две минуты до условленного времени она над ним сжалилась и открыла дверь. Бен был очень взволнован – он нервно вышагивал по всему небольшому пространству приёмной комнаты. 

– Нет, он такого не говорил, – рявкнул он в трубку. – Ты что, настолько, блять, тупой, чтобы понять, что они схватят нас прямо за яйца, если сейчас найдут этот договор? 

Его свободная рука резанула воздух, выделяя жестом каждое слово. Он ступал словно тигр, обхаживающий свою клетку.

– Он не должен был обнаружить это так рано. 

Но Бен все еще ее не заметил. Рей скрестила на груди руки и оперлась о дверную раму, наблюдая за ним. 

– Нет… послушай, Хакс, это твоя гребаная проблема. Я попросил тебя заранее подготовить его к даче показаний. Он подготовлен? Нет.

Бен достиг конца комнаты и развернулся. В тот момент, когда он заметил Рей, его поведение резко изменилось – с лица мигом сошло то хмурое выражение. Он выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост и прошелся рукой по волосам. Бен не отрывал от нее взгляд, продолжая в то же самое время телефонный разговор. 

– Я должен идти. Мне нужно кое-что сделать… гораздо более важное, чем ты. Или ты сегодня же исправляешь это дерьмо, или ты больше не уснешь. 

По ее спине пробежал холодок. Слова предназначались совсем не ей, но его напряжённый взгляд – совсем другое дело. Рей даже и не нужно представлять тот страх и угрожающий эффект, который он привносит за собой в кабинет – он ведь прямо тут, перед ней. 

Бен сунул телефон в карман. Потянул за кромку пиджака. 

– Прошу прошения, доктор. Я не люблю опаздывать. 

От него волнами исходило напряжение. 

– Все нормально, – вежливо ответила Рей, предоставляя момент, чтобы он успокоился. 

Бен шумно выдохнул, и его глаза на мгновение задержались на ровной поверхности пола. Затем они поднялись, чтобы встретится с ней взглядом. В уголке рта возникла лёгкая улыбка. Выражение его лица приобрело озорной блеск. Подобное изменение проходило на заново надеваемую маску. 

Ей это напомнило волка, который выслеживает кролика. Бен по-животному ступил вперед. 

– Извини, что заставил тебя ждать. 

Рей отступила с его пути, широко открывая перед ним дверь.

– Без проблем. Входите.

Когда он с удобством расположился на диване, Рей взяла свой блокнот и села в горохового цвета кресло. Это стандартная практика – всегда находиться как можно ближе к двери, и Рей всегда безукоризненно ей следует. Вам никогда бы не захотелось быть зажатым со всех сторон вашим клиентом. 

– Кажется, что у Вас на работе возникла стрессовая ситуация. 

– Ничего нового, – его крупные пальцы медленно постукивали по кожаной поверхности диванной подушки. Он явно не заинтересован в дальнейшем обсуждении данной темы. 

– Как долго Вы работаете в этой компании?

– Уже пару лет после окончания юридического факультета. Моя семья убедила меня покинуть прокуратуру для чего-то более выгодного. 

В его словах можно уловить некую толику яда. 

– Вот как? 

Рей выбрала нейтральную манеру поведения. Выслушивать клиентов – ее любимая часть работы. В процессе подобной практики происходит более интенсивная сублимация своего «Я», и это позволяет ей лучше прочувствовать другого человека – видеть мир его глазами, принимать его сущность без всякого осуждения. Это активная форма эмпатии, которой было так мало в ее юности, так что Рей в полной мере наслаждается тем, что предоставляет ее другим людям. 

– Конечно, всему своя цена. Какова в наши дни цена самоуважения? – мрачно усмехнулся Бен. – Вероятно, не такая уж и высокая. 

– Так Вы не…

Он закрыл глаза и махнул рукой по воздуху так, будто отпугивал муху.

– Слушай, я не хочу говорить о работе. Я не для этого сюда пришёл. 

– Хорошо.

Внутренне она ощутимо расстроилась оборванной нитью разговора. Стресс, возникающий от сотрудничества на одном рабочем месте со своей семьёй, кажется, мог бы спровоцировать множество нездоровых копинг-поведений. Она сделала пометку вернуться к теме семьи позже. 

– О чем Вы хотели поговорить?

– О тебе, – улыбнулся он.

Лучше не сегодня, подумала Рей. 

– Это не мой сеанс, мистер Соло.

– Бен.

– _Бен_ , – в знак признания улыбнулась Рей, – сейчас Ваше время. 

– Тебе не кажется, что это не совсем честно?

– Как так?

Он поддался поближе, упираясь локтями в колени. 

– Подразумевается, что я должен делиться некоторыми довольно-таки интимными вещами, но совсем не могу узнать о тебе хотя бы чуточку? Как же я должен чувствовать себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы приоткрыться тебе, если ты накрепко закрылась в своей ракушке? 

Конечно же, Бен попытается сбить ее с толку ее же риторикой, он ведь, как-никак, юрист. И он весьма наслаждается их словесной дуэлью. Она вздернула бровь, парируя каждое его слово.

– Вы задавали такие же вопросы доктору Кенеди?

– Я не был заинтересован в Кенеди, – ответил Бен, улыбнувшись еще шире. 

Рей стукнула ручкой по блокноту. 

– Это профессиональные отношения, Вы здесь не для того, чтобы что-то обо мне узнавать. 

– А что, если случится так, что ты не сможешь помочь, если не откроешься мне? 

– Тогда я скажу, что Вы не слишком серьёзно воспринимаете терапию. 

– А я спрошу так: чем повредит пара вопросов, доктор, особенно после всех тех, что ты мне задала. Если только, конечно, ты именно этого и не боишься.

Его глубокие янтарные глаза вызывающе буравили ее. Значит, в конце концов, ему удалось отыскать ее слабость: ярую соревновательность. Обратная сторона медали состоит в том, что она не может бросить начатое или признать свое поражение только потому, что она ненавидит отступать от принятого вызова. Ее любимый профессор говорил о самораскрытии и о том, как оно может поспособствовать развитию взаимодоверительных отношений с клиентом. Так что Рей может какое-то время поиграть в его игру. 

– Ладно. В чем вопрос?

– Ты гетеросексуальна? Нравятся парни?

Помимо всех вполне ожидаемых вопросов он выбрал именно этот. Рей подавила навязчивое желание закатить глаза. 

– В большинстве случаев.

Ожидаемо, это возбудило в нем интерес.

– И что это значит?

– В прошлом у меня были отношения с женщинами. 

– Так значит, ты бисексуальна?

– Я склонна не вешать ярлыки. Я верю в то, что сексуальность является комплексным понятием. Во всяком случае, я люблю эксперименты.

Пока Бен переваривал услышанную информацию, она воспользовалась возможностью и направила мысль в его сторону. 

– Что насчет Вас?

– Нравятся ли мне женщины? – улыбнулся он, – очень даже да. 

Рей решила проигнорировать намёк. – А мужчины?

– Один мальчик как-то поцеловал меня еще в колледже. Было неплохо. Но трахал я исключительно женщин. 

– Как много женщин, по-вашему? – она перевернула страницу блокнота, намереваясь проанализировать, начал ли он вести столь неразборчивую половую жизнь исключительно после развода с женой. 

Бен расстегнул пуговицы пиджака, чтобы поместить свою руку на спинке дивана. 

– Это спрашивает доктор Ниима, или Рей?

Ручка замерла над бумагой. 

– Извините?

Бен поднял брови. – Я бы хотел знать, тебе просто интересно или для дела?

Отвечая ему, Рей воспользовалась своим докторским голосом, скрупулёзно выбирая слова, чтобы пресечь подобные размышления. 

– Было бы неуместно спрашивать такие вопросы в сугубо личных целях. 

Он пожал плечами. 

– А я и не против. Я и сам хочу задать тебе личный вопрос, так что, услуга за услугу, – подмигнул он, – или услуга за член, все зависит от ситуации. 

Рей подперла подбородок ладонью, решая прямиком указать на его игру, прежде чем ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

– Бен, Вам нравится ставить меня в неудобное положение?

– О да, – он растянулся в широкой улыбке, уподобляясь чеширскому коту. Его честность могла бы быть обезоруживающей, если бы только она не приводила Рей в состояние чистой ярости. 

Она отказывается улыбаться ему в ответ. – Что именно в этом Вам нравится? 

– Ну, ты великолепная, и у тебя невероятно сексуальный акцент, и поэтому я думаю, что попытка вывести тебя из себя была бы очень… – его глаза пробежались по ее телу, – … возбуждающей. 

Она сделала вид, будто перелистывает страницы блокнота. – На прошлой неделе Вы сказали, что я была, эм, «хорошенькой», а сейчас я внезапным образом оказываюсь великолепной?

Она легко склонила голову и язвительно улыбнулась. 

Бен откинулся на спинку дивана и, облизав губы, улыбнулся. – Просто не хотел, чтобы твоя головка взорвалась от столь стремительного перехода. 

Она усмехнулась и встала, увеличивая между ними пространство. Обойдя стол, Рей взяла в руки свой кофе. 

– Так Вы больше не беспокоитесь за мою «головку»?

Бен развёл бедра и потянулся рукой к паху, чтобы поправить себя. 

– В данный момент я больше обеспокоен размером собственной.

Рей закашляла и стукнула себя по груди, чуть ли не захлебнувшись кофе. Бен рассмеялся, а она снова села за стол, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Когда она пришла в себя, ее голос больше походил на неодобрительное карканье. 

– И что же мне с Вами делать, мистер Соло?

Его темные глаза сверкнули. – У меня есть на этот счет насколько идей. 

– Не сомневаюсь в этом. 

Она вздохнула и посмотрела на стол, избегая его прозорливого взгляда. Поддразнивания и раздражительность продолжали уводить ее все дальше и дальше от игры. Бен Соло – настоящий мастер отвлечения. Ей нужно снова направить их беседу в нужное русло и взять контроль над ситуацией. 

Нет никаких объяснений касательно того, как Бен Соло умудрился так легко проникнуть ей под кожу. Или почему, кажется, она сама ему это позволяет. 

Рей взяла ручку. – Нам действительно нужно приступить к работе, а иначе Ваши деньги уйдут впустую.

Его лицо осветила мальчишеская улыбка. 

– Поверь, флиртовать с тобой – одно удовольствие, и оно стоит каждой копейки. 

_Флиртовать_. Щеки окатило жаром. Она не его игрушка. – Я не для того шесть лет получала образование, чтобы заниматься _подшучиваниями_. Я заинтересована в работе только с теми клиентами, которые серьёзно настроены на работу со мной. 

Он смягчился, легко пожав плечами. 

– Ладно, доктор, извини. Тогда никакого флирта. Давай поговорим о сексе. 

_Оох, самодовольный сукин ты сын._ Рей не была уверена, что расстроило ее больше: его упорные издевки, или тот факт, что она допускает их во время сеанса. Обе альтернативы медленно доводят ее до точки кипения. Рей снова опустила взгляд и глубоко вдохнула, настраиваясь на равновесие.  
Сосредоточься.

– Вы ведь начали встречаться с доктором Кенеди потому, что Ваш дядя – он же Ваш работодатель – заставил Вас. 

– Верно.

– К этому его сподвигло какое-то определённое событие?

– Да.

Рей ждала с максимально беспристрастным выражением лица. 

–Я перетрахал всю команду по софтболу.

Это не совсем то, что она ожидала услышать. Рей моргнула.

– Это такой спорт. Типа бейсбола, – терпеливо объяснил Бен. 

– Да, знаю.

– В юридических компаниях есть команды по софтболу, предназначенные для летних стажеров, детей, проходящих практику и готовящихся выпуститься из юрфака. Я должен был показать им как у нас «классно» и заманить их в компанию, чтобы они продали нам свои души.

Бен подбирал фразы прямо из воздуха.

– Ну, и LLP команда Мотмы в прошлом году была особенно сочной, – он облизал губы, будто вспоминая вкус. – Так что, возможно, я перестарался с этими девушками. 

Рей медленно скрестила ноги. 

– И слухи дошли до Вашего дяди? 

Он кивнул. 

– Он был не очень доволен. В смысле, я же не трахал девушек с нашей команды, хотя несколько из них буквально умоляли меня сделать это. Я не такой тупой, чтобы кончать в то же место, с которого ем. 

На протяжении пары секунд Рей внимательно его изучала. То, как он улыбается после каждого сказанного им слова, выжидательно наблюдая за ее реакцией. То, каким гордым он выглядит, шокируя и выливая на нее все пошлые факты своей жизни. Все выглядит так, будто он устраивает представление для них обоих, красуясь необузданным либидо. Мерзавец, юрист-ловелас. 

Но внутри его напыщенности есть что-то еще. И Рей это прекрасно видит. В его теплых глазах виднеется острый ум, наблюдающий за ней так же, как и она наблюдает за ним. Будто некая осведомленность об их обоюдном танце. 

– Но это не мешает Вам клеиться к вашему терапевту? Разве это не рассчитывается как «кончать в то же место, с которого Вы едите»? – отбила его же цитату Рей.

Он улыбнулся. Проницательные глаза встретились с ней взглядом, и ясно как божий день, что он откровенно собой наслаждается. Бен поддался вперед.

– Ты не можешь сказать мне «нет», не так ли, доктор?

Он произнёс предложение медленно, намеренно, словно перекатывая слова во рту, пробуя их. Его голос такой низкий, он будто стелился по полу.

– Тебе приходится терпеть все это. 

Ее спина вся напряглась. Бен хочет ответной реакции на свою грубость именно по причине того, что она не принимает его вызов. Он именно так отвлекает собеседника и соблюдает эмоциональное расстояние. Он хочет, чтобы она обиделась.

Но Рей не предоставит ему такую возможность. 

– Это не совсем правда. Я не терплю насилия, и не важно, физическое оно, или словесное. 

– Конечно же, нет, – он расправил брюки на бёдрах, и материал туго натянулся по всей поверхности его мышц. – Но я могу поделиться с тобой любой грязной и развратной мыслью, какая только бродит в моем мозгу. И все, что тебе нужно сделать, так это сесть и принять это. Верно?

Рей вздернула подбородок и напрямую встретилась с ними взглядом, показывая, что она совсем не боится его. 

– Я работала с разными пациентами, некоторые из них попадали ко мне из психиатрических учреждений, а некоторые – из тюрьмы. Ничего из сказанного Вами не удивит меня, – она выдавила лёгкую улыбку, – фантазии – это нормальная и здоровая составляющая сексуальности. Они есть у всех. 

– Ты просто еще не слышала мои, – лукаво улыбнулся он. – Или мне следует начать с тех вещей, которые были в действительности? Что ты думаешь?

– Вы сами вольны выбирать, чем хотите поделиться – ее каменное лицо не выдало ни единой эмоции. 

– Ладно. Давай начнём с моего любимого: доминирования, – он возвратился в объятия дивана, изношенная кожа под давлением массивного тела жалобно заскрежетала. 

– Можете объяснить, что для Вас значит это слово? – поинтересовалась она.

Рей взглянула в свой блокнот, держа на готовности ручку. В кабинете снова стало душно, нужно было больше охладить ее. Она начала опасаться, что в скором времени выбежит отсюда полностью покрытой потом. В следующий четверг она наденет что-то без рукавов. И, возможно, юбку. 

Бен подождал до тех пор, пока она не посмотрела на него, и тогда он продолжил говорить, в конце концов притягивая к себе ее внимание. 

– Абсолютный контроль. Ощущение женщины, ее мягкости подо мной, то, как она ожидает того самого момента. Покорность. Есть что-то в том, когда ты держишь женщину под своим каблуком, это просто… – он собрал пальцы в щепотку, поднес их к губам и поцеловал их. – Чем сильнее она вне постели, тем слаже вкус, когда она тает в моем рту. Чертовски восхитительно. 

– Значит, Вы наслаждаетесь контролем над сильными женщинами, – повторила Рей, пытаясь звучать как можно незаинтересованнее. Она сделала пару пометок, хотя она вряд ли забудет его слова. Просто именно так она наконец-то сможет не смотреть на него хоть какое-то время. 

– Все верно. Но мне нравится контроль не в форме завоевания. Я достаточно большой, чтобы брать то, что мне захочется. 

Она взглянула на него. Сексуальная одержимость может закружить в несколько нездоровые места, противозаконные места, если не оказать индивиду должное лечение. Слово «брать» насторожило Рей, где-то в сознании зазвучала сирена, и она начала наблюдать за ними с долей осторожности. 

– Удовольствие в большей мере состоит не в покорении, на такое способен и любой дикарь. Оно раскрывается в признании женщиной своего поражения. Она должна сдаться добровольно.

Янтарные глаза вспыхнули, и она могла почти что чувствовать его азарт. 

– Тот момент, когда женщина утопает в слепой покорности именно потому, что она настолько доверяет мне, _настолько хочет меня_ , и она готова буквально на все. Это именно то, чего я так страстно желаю. 

Рей медленно разомкнул скрещенные ноги, заставляя свое тело сидеть неподвижно – она ничем себя не выдаст. Она надеется, что Бен не задаст ей сейчас больше вопросов, потому что она совсем не хотела признавать, что его слова разбудили в ней жар, даже несмотря на то, что она изо всех сил сопротивлялась этому.

Рей снова заглянула в записи и заметила раннее выделенное словосочетание: расстройство близости. Что же такого даёт это доминирование?

– Вы сказали, что страстно хотите быть желанным и чтобы Вам доверяли, – осторожно начала Рей, – но неужели интимные отношения с постоянным партнёром не предоставили бы то же самое, но более безопасным путём?

Он неуютно сдвинулся на диване, вся былая воодушевленность заметно погасла. 

– Это тупиковая перспектива. Если честно, я несколько удивлён таким вопросом. 

– В каком смысле?

– Это традиционно и скучно. Почему я должен беспокоиться, если вместо этого могу получить все желаемое от многих женщин?

– Вы были женаты, так что в одно время Вы все же искали комфорт и стабильность. Что-то изменило Вашу точку зрения? – возразила Рей.

Бен поднялся с места, и она стала бдительнее следить за каждым его движением. Рей покосилась на дверь, вспоминая, что они находятся наедине. Но он прошёл мимо и, подойдя к окну, засунул руки в карманы брюк, безмолвно наблюдая за улицей. Казалось, он игнорирует и вопрос, и ее. 

Когда он наконец заговорил, его голос звучал низко, почти механично. Он больше походил на сухой тон, применяемый им к своим коллегам, чем на ту обычную развязную харизму. 

– Все играют в игры. Долгие ли, короткие, все они просто-напросто разных видов. Легче всего, когда они занимают лишь одну ночь. 

Рей внимательно следила за его телом. Напряжением, пришедшим в плечи и челюсть. Она подумала, что это совсем не случайно, что стресс на работе и та боль, с которой он вспоминает свои прошлые отношения, одинаковым образом бьют по его эмоциональному состоянию. 

Через некоторое время Бен взглянул на нее через плечо. На его губах снова расцвела хитрая улыбка. 

– Итак, доктор Ниима. Ты задала достаточно вопросов. Думаю, теперь моя очередь. 

Он совсем на чуть-чуть подошел слишком близко к самому больному, подумала она. И снова вернулся в игру, словно кошка, беззаботно бегающая то сюда, то туда с мышкой в пасти. 

– Ладно.

– Ты сейчас в отношениях?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– Вся в работе. Я все равно уезжаю домой через пару месяцев.

Она изрядно устала. От его любопытства и столь долгого дня. 

Свет, пробивающийся сквозь окно, мягким одеялом упал на его лицо. В глазах вспыхнули золотые прожилки, впитывая в себя лучи заходящего солнца.

– Когда в последний раз ты с кем-нибудь встречалась?

Рей встала с кресла, чтобы размять ноги, и перешла в дальний угол стола, увеличивая между ними расстояние. Бен развернулся спиной к окну, пристально наблюдая за ее движениями. 

– Ммм. Даже и не припомню, – кинув беглый взгляд на часы, она сделала маленький глоток кофе. Хвала небесам, до конца сеанса сталось всего восемь минут.

– Последний раз, когда ты с кем-нибудь трахалась? 

В кабинете снова стало душно. 

– Думаю, сегодня я и так достаточно высказалась по этому поводу.

После работы она обязательно пробежится, чтобы успокоиться.

– Значит, это было давненько, – улыбнулся он.

 _Наглец_. Слова выскочили изо рта раньше, чем она смогла их обдумать. Она целиком и полностью винит в этом усталость. 

– Увы, не все из нас получают удовольствие от минутных встреч… – к тому времени, как Рей успела оборвать себя на полуслове, он сделал шаг вперед. 

Жадно следя за линией размышления.

Рей закрыла глаза, с усталостью потирая лоб. – Извините, это было неуместно. 

– Что ты имела в виду?

Она снова посмотрела на него, желая взять слова обратно. 

– Мне не следовало говорить…

Он лишь отмахнулся. 

– Да мне насрать. Что ты имела в виду?

Ладно, она сама заварила кашу. В сложившейся ситуации виновата только она. Она должна закончить оборванную мысль, и затем увести их подальше от этой щекотливой темы. Рей вздохнула. 

– Для меня… чтобы наслаждаться физической близостью, мне нужно чувствовать с кем-то связь. Минутные встречи не для меня. 

Он прошелся пальцем по своим губам, обдумывая ответ. Изучая ее. 

В одно мгновение Рей ощутила себя уязвимой и беззащитной. Будто он пялился на ее обнаженное тело. Происходящее выбило ее из колеи, и даже более того, то, что она позволила случиться этому во время сеанса, было просто недопустимым. Она беспокоилась о границах, которым он смог бы следовать, но она совсем не подумала о своей защите. 

Должно быть, он почувствовал ее сомнения и стыд за потерю контроля. 

– Тебе неудобно? – поинтересовался Бен, делая еще один шаг вперед. Он совсем рядом. 

– Да, – честно ответила она. 

Честность формирует доверие, являющееся основой терапевтических отношений, но она почувствовала, что переборщила. Рей больше не могла смотреть в его глаза – она потупила взгляд. Желание сдвинуться с места, сбежать от него и тех ошибок, которые она сегодня наделала, еще никогда не было таким сильным, как сейчас. Просто убежать из этого затхлого кабинета. 

– Извините, Бен, это было неуместно…

– Не извиняйся.

Резкий голос заставил Рей взглянуть на него. Сухость его тона обездвижила ее тело. 

– Не извиняйся передо мной. 

Она ожидала, что он позларадствует, и что она еще больше раздует его самоуверенность, и он с видом абсолютного победителя будет наблюдать за ее мучениями. В противоположность сказанному, его выражение лица полностью открыто. Она не увидела в нем ни следа трюкачества, с его губ сошла та злая улыбка. Бен вообще не улыбался, и Рей не совсем уверенна, что с этим делать. 

Прошла минута, и она снова взглянула на часы. Грудная клетка тяжелела с каждым вдохом. 

– На сегодня все. 

– Я бы хотел приходить дважды в неделю.

Она перевела на него удивленный взгляд.

– Почему?

– Наше время ограничено. А я бы хотел выжать из наших встреч максимум. 

_Лжец_ , подумала про себя Рей. _Ты просто играешь со мной._ Хорошо, что она не может сказать ему это в лицо, а иначе ей пришлось бы признаться им обоим, что он сумел подобраться слишком близко. Но ее гордость не допустит этого.   
И, кроме того, Рей сама сделает так, чтобы такого больше никогда не случилось. 

– Не думаю, что Ваш случай требует подобных мер. 

– Но я хочу. 

Он расположил кончики пальцев на поверхности стола, скользя ими вверх, и подошел ближе. Когда он успел приблизиться? Кожа ее головы начала покалывать. 

В кабинете стало слишком жарко. Она могла чувствовать, как шёлковая рубашка прилипла к ее спине. Она завтра же позвонит в службу технического обслуживания. Рей мигом очутилась у закрытой двери и широко открыла ее, запуская в помещение свежий воздух и намереваясь выпроводить Бена из кабинета. Рей взглянула на его привычное место, чтобы избежать ловушки янтарных глаз. 

– Можете завтра набрать Кайдел и узнать, есть ли еще свободные места. Мой график довольно-таки плотный, но если настаиваете, я могу Вам помочь. 

Проходя мимо, Бен остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от нее. Он взглянул вниз через плечо, но даже на таком близком расстоянии ей пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать его низкий голос.

– Думаю, ты именно та женщина, которая способна помочь мне. 

Рей не посмела свободно выдохнуть до тех пор, пока не услышала, как за ним захлопнулась входная дверь.


	3. Глава 3: Сеанс третий

Рей закрутила волосы в высокий небрежный пучок и надела на правую руку резинку. Чтобы как следует разогреться, она вышла из дома быстрой походкой, изрядно истосковавшись хоть по какой-то физической нагрузке после столь долгого дня, проведённого в затхлом кабинете. 

Она отдернула резинку, щелкая себя по запястью. Такая техника помогает сфокусироваться на определенном ощущении, отвлекаясь от вызывающих тревогу мыслей, и Рей вполне успешно применяет этот метод в работе с клиентами. Когда разум забредает на нежелательную территорию, такая резинка возвращает вас к реальности. 

Сегодня ночью она будет щёлкать себя каждый раз, когда подумает о Бене Соло. 

Солнце уже давно зашло за горизонт, и уличные фонари придали тротуарам голубоватый оттенок. Следуя привычным путём, она перешла на бег трусцой, пытаясь успокоить разум. 

Но, по-видимому, сегодняшней ночью будет не как-то просто достичь тишины.

Если бы она только не ответила на его провокацию и не предоставила реакцию, которую он, несомненно, жаждал получить в ответ. 

Рей щелкнула резинку.

Ноги перешли на полноценный шаг, и она сосредоточилась на ударяющихся об асфальт пятках. Она подтянутая женщина, сильная, и это то, чем Рей гордится – она не слабачка. С глубоким вдохом и выдохом – сперва через нос, а затем через рот – скопившееся в плечах напряжение начало потихоньку сходить. Конечности обмякли, и Рей очень надеялась, что такому же примеру последует и ее мозг. 

Она оббежала прогуливающуюся пару с коляской, пытаясь почувствовать окружающий мир. Холодный воздух на ее коже, рассеянные звуки машин и пешеходов. Ощущение ее тела, такого тёплого и расслабленного; все другие мысли отошли на второй план. 

Где-то на задворках сознания невольно возникли слова ее любимого профессора. Рей восхищается доктором Холдо не только за ее мудрость, но и за то, что в такой сфере, где преобладают мужчины, она – ведущий специалист. 

_«Терапевты тоже люди. У нас есть слабости и недостатки, прямо как и у наших пациентов. Случаи контртрансфера – довольно-таки частое явление. Наша работа не состоит в том, чтобы быть идеальными, но в признании нами помощи. Не позволяй гордости встать у тебя на пути, или поставить под угрозу всю карьеру. У каждого хорошего терапевта есть свой терапевт»._

Это то, что она сделала? Размыла границы, пролегающие между ней и Беном, или привнесла на сеанс свои собственные проблемы? Она так не думает. 

Рей щелкнула резинку. 

Следующий сеанс определит ход их последующих встреч. И она придёт подготовленной. Его нужно сконцентрировать и направить в нужное русло, а ей – больше не демонстрировать свои слабые стороны, которые он с лёгкостью может использовать, чтобы отвлечь внимание от своей персоны. 

У нее получится. А иначе ей самой потребуется помощь.

Рей просто ненавидит просить о помощи.

\------

Пятница – обычный загруженный день. Большинство клиентов доктора Кенеди без проблем согласились встретиться с ней, пока он пребывает на стадии выздоровления. Так что ее расписание забито под завязку. 

Сегодня она надела кружевную кремовую блузку без рукавов и темно-серый кардиган, сочетающийся с ее угольного цвета брюками клеш с завышенной талией. Рей выглядит намного моложе своих лет, поэтому ей очень важно соответствовать образу настоящей деловой леди. Когда она была маленькой, и затем подростком, она не могла позволить себе многого, так что, получив стипендию, она первым делом пополнила свой гардероб приличными вещами. Именно формальная одежда, если можно так сказать, заставляла ее чувствовать себя компетентной, что в свою очередь, придавало ей дополнительное чувство авторитета. По крайней мере, так ей казалось. 

В ее буллет-журнале содержится пометка позвонить в службу технического обслуживания касательно проблемы термостата. Рей подошла к зданию с чувством абсолютной готовности и контроля, запястье по-прежнему обвивала резинка.

\------

Утренние сеансы прошли вполне сносно. После ухода назначенного на 11.00 клиента, Рей зашла в комнату ожидания с сумкой, чтобы отправиться на обед. 

Кайдел поприветствовала ее яркой улыбкой. 

– Звонил Бен Соло. Уже несколько раз, – она посмотрела на Рей, будто ожидала услышать ее мнение. 

– Вот как?

Она не даст повода для болтовни. 

– Да, он хочет проводить сеанс дважды в неделю. Я сказала, что у тебя все расписано вплоть до следующей недели, и он вроде был рассержен. 

Рей прекрасно помнит о его характере.

– Не могу даже и представить его _рассерженным_. 

– Несколько произнесенных себе под нос цветастых словечек, – захихикала Кайдел, – я сказала ему, что у тебя сегодня окно в час…

– О, нет, ты же ему не назначила?

Кайдел склонила голову, а Рей проглотила тревогу. Испытанная ею тусклая вспышка паники оказалась несколько нелепой. Она легко может справиться с ним, просто сегодня она не в духе. 

– Нет, я сказала, что сперва должна согласовать это с тобой. 

– Хорошо. Я задержусь на обеде, нужно пролистать кое-какие записи. Хочу пойти в то французское местечко, раз уж сегодня такой хороший день. 

– Замётано, я перезвоню и запишу его в лист ожидания. 

– Замечательно. Увидимся в два, – Рей забросила сумку на плечо и зашагала из офиса. 

Она надела солнцезащитные очки, счастливая, что смогла выудить побольше времени перед очередной встречей с мистером Соло. 

Рей щелкнула резинку.

\------

День оказался действительно чудесным. Солнце ярко светило сквозь василькового цвета небо, падая своими лучами на порядком забитый людьми городской тротуар. Наводнив улицы, они вышли насладиться теплом. В тени воздух еще ощущался достаточно прохладным, и можно подумать, будто наступила поздняя весна. Рей с удовольствием впитывала в себя окружающий мир.

Решив остаться на свежем воздухе, она расположилась за маленьким столиком и не спеша потягивала кофе с молоком и тройным сахаром. Разложив перед собой старенький учебник, она начала перечитывать записи терапевтов-практиков, отвлеченно постукивая ручкой по челюсти. 

_Контртрансфер – это прекрасное напоминание о том, что практикующие врачи тоже люди со своими чувствами и эмоциями. Во время сеанса клиент может открыться и обнажить все свои самые личные переживания, что, в свою очередь, влечёт за собой сильную эмоциональную реакцию. Задействованный во время сеанса врачебный опыт может повлиять на исходный результат. Клиент способен напомнить вам кого-то, с кем вы знакомы сейчас, или имели подобный опыт знакомства в прошлом. Как практикующему врачу вам следует быть осведомленным о постоянной возможности контртрансфера._

Примеры контртрансфера:

_Практикующий врач предлагает совет вместо того, чтобы выслушать опыт клиента._  
 _Практикующий врач неуместно раскрывает личный опыт во время проведения сеанса._   
_Практикующий врач не соблюдает границ со своим клиентом._

Пока Рей изучала список, ее тело пребывало в неподвижном состоянии. Неестественно неподвижно. Она прочла строки еще два раза и сделала внутренние пометки.

_Бен Соло не напоминает ей никого из ее жизни_.  
 _Ее признания были основаны не на ее инициативе, но на его приказе, чтобы укрепить доверие_.  
 _Она сохраняет подобающие границы. Строго придерживается времени, вовремя заканчивает сеанс, пользуется своим авторитетом, чтобы приструнить его._

Прошлым вечером были задействованы и внешние факторы: позднее время, духота помещения, характер разговора, смущение, вызванное личным откровением. Все это сыграло свою роль, но Рей не может обвинить все эти вещи в том, что именно они вызвали у нее дискомфорт. Проблема лежит внутри нее, и ей нужно как можно лучше понять, как Бену удалось спровоцировать такую реакцию. Что именно он вытянул из нее и почему.

Рей щелкнула резинку.

– Мисс, Вы готовы сделать заказ?

Она подняла взгляд на молодого официанта в белоснежном фартуке. Едва успев открыть рот, ее перебил чей-то глубокий голос. 

– Она будет салат niçoise* и steak au poivre* c зажаренными ломтиками картошки. 

Рей развернулась. В темных солнечных очках и с широкой улыбкой прямо напротив нее стоял Бен Соло. Его руки засунуты в карманы темно-синих брюк. Рей не имела ни малейшего понятия, как долго он простоял за ее спиной. 

Желудок сделал кульбит.

– Это лучшее, что может предложить меню. Все остальное лишь трата твоего времени. 

Официант, подняв брови, смотрел то на Рей, то на Бена.   
Непосредственное столкновение со своим клиентом вне стен рабочего кабинета – всегда несколько странный и неуютный опыт, и Рей, попадая в подобную ситуацию, обычно пытается отыскать самый быстрый способ выхода из столь затруднительного положения. Но видеть перед собой именно этого клиента – прямо сейчас и без всякой подготовки – чрезвычайно волнительно.

Рей посмотрела на официанта, спрашивая его мнение, которым он поделился почти застенчиво. 

– Вынужден согласиться, мисс.

И кафе, и тротуар были полностью наводнены людьми. В таком случае, когда не хочется устраивать сцену, социальное давление внезапно оказывается замечательным фактором.

– Хорошо. Прекрасно, – она протянула меню с плотно сжатой улыбкой. Она бы все равно заказала салат.

Бен выдвинул стоящий напротив нее стул и сел на него. 

– Я буду то же самое.

 _Каков наглец._ Официант удалился, а она ошеломленно установилась на Бена. Рей мгновенно пожалела о том, что с лёту не додумалась ответить быстрее и так просто приняла его заказ. И все же, она подавила непреодолимое желание сказать ему, чтобы он убирался куда подальше, не желая устраивать сцену, или предоставлять ему удовлетворение от проникновения под самую кожу. Он снова застал ее неподготовленной. 

Черт бы тебя побрал.

Рей неотрывно смотрела за ним сквозь свои солнцезащитные очки, пытаясь утихомирить кровь.

– А Вы прилично набрали в щеках, – сказала она максимально нейтральным голосом. Она не одарит Бена своей улыбкой, хотя его оскал так и рвался наружу.

– Сочту за комплимент.

Она быстро прошлась по губам языком и решила перейти в прямое наступление; разум все еще пытался восстановить равновесие, нарушенное столь неожиданным поворотом событий. 

– Что за совпадение встретить Вас здесь после того, как я сообщила Кайдел, где именно я буду обедать.

Не торопясь с ответом, Бен скинул с плеч пиджак и перекинул его через спинку стула. Он взлохматил волосы, зачесал их назад, и затем принялся закатывать рукава рубашки, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

_Как это мило с твоей стороны._ Ее спина ощущалась так, будто ее выковали из железа. 

– Кайдел и вправду милая девушка. Она ненамеренно проговорилась, но если бы я продержал ее на телефоне чуть дольше, она бы раскрыла все государственные тайны.

Он ведёт себя как ни в чем не бывало. Невозмутимо. Солнце словило каштановый отблеск его волос, одинокая серая прядь тонкой нитью вплелась в черноту прямо над висками. Он выглядит целиком и полностью в своей стихии, хотя, возможно, для Бена Соло весь мир является его стихией. 

По крайней мере, это именно то, во что он заставляет верить других людей. Рей уверена, что в глубине скрывается намного больше, чем на поверхности. 

Лучше всего сразу прояснить ситуацию, прежде чем возникнет неправильное представление.

– Мне не стоит общаться с клиентами вне стен кабинета. Я возьму обед с собой.

Границы. Чёткие, строгие границы. 

– Ох, а это и не дружеский визит. Это сеанс, – поправил он Рей, смотря на нее широко распахнутыми глазами. – У тебя не было других свободных часов. Я имею в виду, ты же не думаешь… ты, как-никак, мой врач.

Он позволил мысли выйти на поверхность, чтобы дать ей беспощадно осесть в разуме. Он так же дал Рей весьма ощутимый отпор, заставив ее почувствовать себя несколько самонадеянной. 

Щеки залил румянец, и она сделала небольшой глоток воды, чтобы скрыть его. Рей перевела взгляд на улицу. Так ей не придётся смотреть на наслаждающееся ее смущением лицо. Но когда она снова посмотрела на Бена и увидела тот изгиб губ, сразу же поняла, что он _все заметил._

Он же глумится над ней. Это его излюбленная игра.

Рей тоже может сыграть в нее.

– Ладно, хорошо, – она перевела взгляд на часы. – Если Вы действительно желаете сегодня поработать, у меня есть примерно 45 минут. К сожалению, Вам все равно придётся заплатить как за полноценный сеанс. 

Рей никогда не встречалась с клиентами за пределами кабинета, и не при таких обстоятельствах. Бену необязательно об этом знать. Вместо того, чтобы устраивать представление, она поплывёт по течению и покажет ему, что ее не так-то уж просто сбить с толку своими выходками. 

Ведь это она владеет ситуацией.

– Без проблем, – он отвёл взгляд и щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание официанта. – Можно мне бокал Château de Beaucastel?

Бен посмотрел на нее, и Рей отрицательно покачала головой. 

– Во время сеанса запрещено принимать алкоголь, – ответила она сухим тоном. 

– Возможно, следует пересмотреть это решение? – Бен поддался вперед и, положив руки на стол, принялся жестикулировать своими длинными пальцами. – Только представь, как быстро мы бы смогли пробраться сквозь все слои дерьма?

– Когда Вы выпьете, то становитесь более открытым?

– Так бывает со всеми, разве нет?

– Я почти не пью, так что не могу ответить наверняка. 

Это задело его любопытство. – А почему нет, доктор?

 _Страх лишиться контроля. Злоупотребление наркотическими веществами в ее биологической семье. Неудачный прошлый опыт. Невероятно низкая устойчивость к алкоголю._ Ему необязательно знать обо всем этом.

– Не думаю, что это для меня.

Рей посмотрела вниз на лежащую на столе книгу, все еще открытую на странице контртрансфера. Она сгребла ее со стола и засунула назад в свою сумку. 

– И почему же?

Она моментально отбила его комментарий. 

– Вам нравится отвечать вопросом на вопрос, но у меня сегодня нет для этого времени.

– Ты – тема куда интереснее. Я-то себя уже знаю, – Бен закусил внутреннюю часть щеки, отвлекаясь на проходящую мимо грудастую блондинку с собачкой. Рей наблюдала, как его взгляд пробежался по телу девушки, прежде чем быстренько переместиться на ее лицо. Он внимательно отслеживал ее движения и чуть ли не скрутил шею, провожая взглядом. Девушка наконец заметила его внимание и бросила в его сторону улыбку. 

Как для сидящей с ним женщины, подобный поступок выглядит просто ужасно. Но что насчет терапевта? Увлекательнейшая возможность заглянуть вовнутрь его поведения. Кажется, Бен более всего заинтересован в женском внимании, чем в чем-либо другом. 

Возможно, это и хорошо, что они встретились за пределами кабинета, поскольку такая ситуация может дать нужный толчок. Как только внимание Бена снова перешло к ней, Рей наклонилась поближе и подперла рукой подбородок. Она решила ответить его же непосредственностью и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. 

– Бен, Вам нравятся блондинки?

Его губы распахнулись в ответ на дерзость, предположила она. 

– А кому они не нравятся?

– И большинство женщин, с которыми Вы переспали, были блондинками?

– Нет, это не играет особой роли.

– С пышными формами? Может, с большой грудью?

– У меня нет особых предпочтений.

А вот это необычно. 

– Правда? У большинства людей есть свой тип. 

Он скрестил руки на гладкой поверхности стола и поддался вперед. Это сузило между ними пространство на пару сантиметров. В отражении его очков Рей могла видеть собственное лицо и лёгкую ухмылку. 

– Ладно, тогда какой у тебя тип, доктор?

Она поджала губы, делая вид, что думает. Она не скажет ему всей правды, но это может стать прекрасной возможностью, способной сдвинуть их с метровой точки.

– Мне нравится интеллект. Остроумие. Некая харизма, но, более всего – открытость. Искренность и честность. Такие черты я нахожу крайне привлекательными. 

Она забросила удочку. Клюнет ли он на наживку, задалась вопросом она.

– Эти черты не предусматривают физической привлекательности, – пробормотал он. 

– Меня главным образом привлекает ум. 

– Хрень это все, доктор. 

Рей отпрянула. – Простите?

– Ты извини, но это полная хрень. 

Официант принёс вино, и он, пригубив, одобрил его. Мужчина ушёл, а Бен продолжил мысль, при этом не забывая жестикулировать своими длинными пальцами.

– Ну, предположим, Ларри, худосочный парень с акне, но с _чрезвычайно сексуальным_ умом, точь-в-точь соответствующий твоему запросу. Думаешь, увидев все это, ты не будешь стараться избегать его общества?

– Вы не знаете меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы говорить такое. 

– Я это к тому, что физическая привлекательность имеет такое же важное значение. В этом есть что-то… химическая реакция, даже инстинкт… который притягивает к себе, заставляет желать приблизиться, чтобы узнать обо всех этих хорошеньких, прекрасно сочетающихся вещах, которые хранят их мягкие тела. Но ты никогда в жизни не подойдёшь и близко, если тебе не нравится обёртка. Если ты не чувствуешь искры. 

– Так Вы выбираете партнеров лишь по их обёртке? И по-прежнему продолжаете говорить, что у Вас нет своего типа?

– Мой тип – сексуальные и готовые на все, а остальное не так уж и важно. 

Указательный палец лениво пробежался по ободку винного бокала, словно ожидая, что он сыграет какую-то музыку. 

– Тот легкий прерывистый вздох, когда я подхожу на шаг ближе, намеренный трепет ресниц. Мне плевать на размер пышного бюста до тех пор, пока он не оказывается в сфере моего непосредственно внимания. Это то, что меня привлекает. Мне нравится трахать тех женщин, которые хотят трахнуть меня. 

У Рей пересох рот. И она заметила это. Так же как и жар ее кожи, возникший не только под влиянием солнечных лучей. Она потянулась за водой. Несмотря на вопиющую бестактность и удивительное стремление к обескураживанию других, Бен не казался тем человеком, который бы давал неправдивые ответы. Он странным образом обладает неплохим самосознанием, даже если и надевает маску альфа-самца, играя в известном только ему шоу. Рей хотела бы заглянуть за темные очки и достигнуть выражения его глаз. Чтобы посмотреть, как они изменятся при повторении сказанных им слов. 

Его мягкие глаза обычно склонны выдавать его с головой. 

– Так Вы стремитесь быть желанным. Принятым. 

– Я люблю слышать «да».

Рей наклонилась, зарываясь в сумку, чтобы достать из нее тетрадь и зафиксировать услышанное. Она записала слова, и к ним подошел официант, неся с собой две порции салата. 

Бен прав. Очень вкусно. Как только прибыли стейки – удивительным образом нежные, даже несмотря на тонкую нарезку, поданные с золотистым, хрустящим картофелем – Рей с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не вылизать свою тарелку от одного лишь этого изумительного запаха. Она не стала полностью доедать порцию, оставив лежать на тарелке некоторое количество еды, чтобы забрать ее с собой.

– Как тебе? – спросил Бен, перекатывая в бокале вино. Он ожидает ее ответа. Его смущенная улыбка свидетельствует о том, что он и так уже знает, насколько ей понравилась еда. Но он все равно хочет услышать ответ.

_Потрясающе. Идеально._

– Неплохо. Вы сюда часто приходите?

– Да, офис находятся лишь в нескольких кварталах отсюда, – отвлеченно махнул он рукой. – Моя мать любит trout almondine*, но оно всегда выходит суховатым.

– Вы работаете вместе с матерью?

Он отрезал следующий кусочек мяса, не отрывая взгляда от края ножа. Тёмная кровь побежала вниз по белому фарфору. 

– Да. Настоящий семейный бизнес. 

Рей смотрела в тарелку, заметив, что его тон прозвучал подобно ножу – резко. Очевидно, у Бена проблемы с семьёй. Тот факт, что его мать так же вовлечена в эту проблему именно по той причине, что она играет роль огромного источника подпитки в формировании женского идеала для каждого мужчины, является довольно-таки примечательным. Благодатная почва для дальнейших исследований.

Какое облегчение находиться за пределами маленького, старомодного кабинета. На самом деле, разговор идёт намного проще, когда они оба отвлекаются на еду. И она, и Бен – расслаблены. Так он кажется менее настроенным на противостояние. И если прикрыть глаза, это вполне может сойти за дружеский обед, или, возможно, за обед с…

Рей щелкнула резинку на своей кисти. 

– Что это? – Бен изогнул бровь и двинул челюстью. 

– Это такая практика, она называется медитацией осознанности. Вы знакомы с КПП*? – он отрицательно закачал головой, и она продолжила. – Щелканье резинкой приводит Вас в чувство, уводя подальше от сосредоточенности разума на нежелательных предметах или явлениях. Изменение мыслей влечёт за собой изменение поведения. 

– А от чего отвлекаешься ты? – сглотнул он.

Даже дикое животное не вытащит из нее ни слова.

– Это личное. А у Вас есть какие-то модели мышления, которые Вы хотели бы изменить? Возможно, внутренние суждения, или реакции?

Он вытер рот и оставил салфетку на тарелке, размышляя. 

– Ну, возможно, если бы я мог обернуть эту резинку вокруг чего-то другого, это могло бы удержать меня подальше от неприятностей. Хотя не уверен, что их делают настолько большими, – он приподнял брови, входя в роль ловеласа. 

Какое же искушение – взять и ответить сарказмом на сарказм, но вместо этого, она лишь мягко сказала:

– И почему Вы это делаете, Бен?

– Делаю что именно?

– Сводите все к шутке. 

Бен на мгновение замер, затем облизал губы и перевел взгляд на тарелку. Он снял солнечные очки и, сложив их, поместил в нагрудный карман. Затем слегка откинулся, чтобы забросить локоть на спинку стула. 

Все эти движения выигрывали ему время для грядущего ответа, заметила она. Когда Бен заговорил, его голос походил на легкий укус.

– Моя мать говорила так: «Если бы моя жизнь не была смешной, она бы просто была такой, как есть. А это недопустимо», – он взял в бокал вина и перевел взгляд на улицу. – Это у нас семейное. 

– Это копинг-механизм, – ответила Рей.

– Надо полагать, да, – его улыбка на секунду стала ярче, прежде чем сгореть дотла. – И также оружие.

И когда он снова посмотрел на нее, его темно-янтарные глаза с ясностью отобразили свою незащищённость. Бен всегда выглядит более настоящим, когда он не улыбается. Рей начинает потихоньку его понимать, смотреть вовнутрь.

Уголки его губ слегка поднялись, подходящий момент ушёл. Она напряглась, подготавливаясь.

И когда он задал следующий вопрос, Рей была крайне благодарна тому, что ее глаза по-прежнему скрывали очки.

– А что насчет твоей семьи? Может, у тебя есть какие-то сексуальные сестры, о которых мне бы следовало знать?

Вопрос не был особой неожиданностью, он, скорее, разочаровал ее. Для него ситуация становилась все более реальной. 

– Нет, лишь я.

– Хммм, одна-одинешенька. Родители все еще в Великобритании?

– У меня нет родителей, – она уже привыкла давать такой ответ, так что старая рана уже не тянула. 

– Ох, мои соболезнования.

Она сместилась на стуле и, кинув взгляд за его спину, помахала официанту, чтобы тот принёс счет.

– Вовсе не обязательно, я их не знала. Выросла в государственном приюте. 

Бен, кажется, впервые потерял дар речи. 

– Надо же. Мне жаль. 

– Спасибо.

– Я часто мечтал вырасти сиротой, – проскрежетал он.

Она ответила так быстро, почти мгновенно, что о мягком тоне не могло быть и речи. 

– Только тот, кто обладает такой привилегией, как семья, способен высказать такую чушь. 

Настолько резко она еще никогда с ним не разговаривала. По-видимому, ей удалось приструнить Бена. 

– Прошу прощения. Рей, я…

Она покачала головой и подняла руку, прерывая его.

– Вы просто шутили. Мне не следовало быть такой резкой. 

– Это была плохая шутка. Ты права, мне не понять. 

Рей пожала плечами и развернулась за своей сумкой.

Рука Бена накрыла ее ладонь.

Она замерла, и затем выровнялась, неотрывно смотря то на их руки, то на него.

– Но я бы хотел.

Официант принёс счет, и Рей выскользнула из-под его ладони. Рука вернулась на безопасное место – ее колено. Сердце поднялось отбивать быстрый ритм, и она потёрла тыльную сторону руки, будто это могло стереть прикосновение. 

_Глупая, глупая._ Она позволила себе расслабиться, и он дотронулся до нее. Это же явное пересечение границ и неприемлемый контакт, даже если он и совершался ради ее успокоения. 

Бен уже вытащил свою кредитную карту и, прежде чем Рей смогла открыть рот, вручил ее официанту.

– Подождите, Бен…

– Я угощаю.

– Нет, – резко возразила она, чувствуя себя так, будто ее ударили обухом по голове. – Я заплачу за свою порцию. Я так не могу. 

– Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать. Особенно после того, как я заставил тебя заказать всю эту еду.

Прозвучал сигнал тревоги, границы размылись, их целиком и полностью проигнорировали. Нервы пребывали на пределе, когда она попыталась заставить свой голос звучать как можно яснее и спокойнее. 

Рей неотрывно смотрела ему в глаза.

– Бен, это исключительно деловой обед, а не свидание. 

Явный отказ возымел незамедлительный эффект. В этот раз он не выглядел смущенным, скорее, наоборот. Она так же продолжала смотреть на него, и он наклонился, дьявольски мерцая глазами. Будто беря ее «на слабо» – кто же сломается первым и сделает шаг назад?

Рей даже и не вздрогнула. 

– Я знаю об этом, доктор. Я плачу за твоё время. Так что, если что-нибудь и делает тебя…

– Даже _не смей_.

Ее голос – рык. Она изо всех сил пыталась удерживать свой тон максимально низко, чтобы их не услышали ближайшие столики и проходящие мимо люди. Ее руки начали трястись под столом, и Рей сжала салфетку в кулак, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы собственноручно не стереть с его лица этот самодовольный вид.

Официант вернулся с коробкой для еды, и она погрузилась в выковыривание остатков, полностью игнорируя Бена. Вдох, выдох.

– Не стоит расстраиваться. Это весьма достойная профессия, – легко произнес он. – Быть психологом, я имею в виду. 

– Ну, это было занятно, – Рей собрала вещи. Шум в ушах так и не прошёл. Она уже знала, что будет бранить себя сегодняшней ночью. – Чтобы прояснить ситуацию, все будущие сеансы будут назначаться через Кайдел и фиксироваться в моем расписании заранее. Если Вы желаете осуществить второй сеанс, мы будем придерживаться темы, в противном случае – вернёмся к одному сеансу в неделю. 

– Да, доктор, – отсалютовал он с издевательски-серьёзным выражением лица. – Должен ли я сопроводить тебя к офису?

– Я прекрасно способна сопроводить себя сама, но спасибо. 

– Верно, ведь мы не на свидании. 

Рей бросила предупреждающий взгляд. А Бен продолжал свое наступление.

– Потому что, если бы это было свидание, я бы проводил тебя домой, чтобы удостовериться, что ты добралась в полной безопасности. И следующим утром, когда ты была бы слишком измотанной и не в состоянии подняться с постели, я бы принес тебе кофе.

_Не отвечай. Не смей ему отвечать._

– Точно. Вы знаете, что это не свидание, потому что этого никогда не случится. А знаете, как иначе можете определить это?

Бен с такой наивностью на лице поднял брови, с таким явным предвкушением, что на секунду Рей испытала укол вины за то, что она собирается ему сказать. Должно быть, он с таким же злорадством играет на ее нервах. Пришло время отплатить той же монетой.

Рей взялась за спинку стула и наклонилась прямо к его уху, так, чтобы только лишь он смог уловить ее слова. И никто более. 

– Потому что если бы ты _не был_ моим клиентом и попытался назвать меня шлюхой, то я бы без всяких проблем выбила из тебя все это дерьмо. 

Рей выпрямилась и мило улыбнулась. К ее удовольствию, с лица Бена слегка сошла краска. Она не дала ему одуматься и сказала:

– Увидимся на следующей неделе.

В этот раз Рей ушла первой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У работы появилась иллюстрация от замечательной Flyora https://cutt.ly/6yI7G7f 
> 
> КПП – когнитивно-поведенческая психотерапия.
> 
> Оставлю здесь ссылки на еду всякую, может, кто-то проголодался.
> 
> Салат niçoise – https://cutt.ly/7yMIo2O  
> Steak au poivre – https://cutt.ly/nyMIaoP  
> Trout almondine – https://cutt.ly/UyMIsH7


	4. Глава 4: Сеанс четвёртый

Рей не тот человек, который хорошо справляется со свободным временем. Вырастая в хаотически сменяющих друг друга приёмных семьях без всякого права голоса и свободы выбора, она выработала сильную потребность в контроле и структурировании. Ее невозможно превзойти в своем стремлении к составлению списков, ведь она буквально живёт этими маленькими выбросами дофамина, уверенно и с точным расчётом заполняя поля своего дневника. 

И поэтому ей сейчас несколько странно и непривычно проводить целое утро субботы именно так – лежа в кровати.

К осени следует подыскивать новое жилье. Ее друг – Шивон – дал наводку на одну съёмную квартиру, которая располагается недалеко от университета; плюс, у Рей где-то еще с прошлой недели пылятся записи, а ведь они тоже требуют внимания. Бесконечные приготовления к предстоящим сеансам еще никто не отменял. Вместо этого она уже который час пялится на белоснежный потолок. 

Окно спальни открыто на несколько сантиметров, и легкий утренний ветерок колыхал занавески, заставляя солнечный свет танцевать по всей комнате. Где-то на улице играют дети, их голоса сливаются в счастливую мелодию под ритмичные удары мяча. 

Она проснулась с болью в груди. Рей уже испытывала такое ранее – такое хорошо знакомое ощущение довлеющего одиночества. Первая промелькнувшая мысль была о том, что ей снова приснился тот сон, но, поразмыслив, решила, что лучше не думать об этом. И ей уже порядком осточертело анализировать его (и она точно не хотела копаться в этом дерьме всю оставшуюся жизнь), понимая, что, в любом случае, понимание столь назойливого сна не разрешит насущную проблему. На прикроватной тумбочке пикнул телефон – пришло уведомление. Она перевернулась на бок, чтобы взять его, и, подперев висок кулаком, принялась листать сообщения.

И лишь одно привлекло внимание. Оно пришло от Бена Соло на рабочую почту. 

_Доктор Ниима_ ,

_Я сожалею о том, как мы в четверг закончили нашу беседу. Моя попытка пошутить была неуместной, и я ранил тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было рядом со мной дискомфортно. Я хочу работать с тобой. Я попытаюсь контролировать себя. А если буду позволять себе слишком много, то разрешаю выбить из меня все дерьмо._

_Хотя я и не обещаю, что мне это не понравится._

_Твой_ ,  
 _Бен Соло._

Сообщение доставлено в 1.37 утра. Рей моргнула, перечитывая строки.

Бен думал о ней прямо посреди ночи. И сделал он это, конечно, после своих грязных делишек, или же в их процессе. Желудок сделал кульбит, и она с возрастающим ужасом распознала ощущение возбуждения. Перевернувшись на спину, Рей неотрывно смотрела на потолок и положила руки на грудь. Сделала вдох, чувствуя, как опускается и поднимается рука.

Находясь здесь – в полном одиночестве своей комнаты – так легко признаться самой себе. Более того, в обязанность каждого психотерапевта входит применение на себе так называемого обратного анализа. Она должна это сделать, даже если и чувствует, как сердце от страха готово буквально выпрыгнуть из груди. 

Она неравнодушна к нему. Неравнодушна к своему клиенту. 

Бен Соло умён, проблематичен и, по правде говоря, почти никогда не затыкается. Но, _ох, какой уже у него рот._ Вдобавок ко всему, у него острое восприятие действительности, что манит ее еще сильнее, словно рыбку на крючок. Он сексуальный и отлично сложен, и Рей до беспамятства хотела узнать о том, действительно ли он хорош в постели и неужели его член такой же большой и толстый, как и все остальное.

Даже размышление про себя о подобных вещах ощущалось подобно преступлению.

Рей снова повернулась к окну и закрыла глаза. Фантазии – это хорошо. Фантазии еще никому никогда не навредили. А вот _совершить поступок_ под эгидой фантазии, поддаться искушению – вот где на самом деле лежит настоящая опасность. Пока она себя контролирует (так же, как и всегда), все будет в порядке.

Она настоящий профессионал и без всяких проблем исполнит свой долг: перед собой и перед клиентом. 

И Рей ответила ему. 

_Дорогой Бен,_

_Спасибо за Ваше сообщение, но не стоит извиняться. Я понимаю, что Вы не намеревались обидеть меня своим комментарием, и это сугубо моя работа, чтобы отделять личные проблемы от рабочих моментов. Я ценю Ваши чувства, но не стоит беспокоиться о моих. Этим займусь я._

_Надеюсь на продуктивность следующего сеанса._

_С уважением,_   
_Доктор Ниима._

Рей потянулась за резинкой, надевая ее на запястье. 

Она изо всех сил щелкнула себя пару раз. 

Затем открыла комод и взяла вибратор.

\------

Во вторник город оказался неоправданно жарким. 

Рей завязала волосы в пучок и надела белый льняной сарафан, так подходящий погоде. С короткими рукавами и длиной, заканчивающейся прямо над коленом, оно достаточно легкое, чтобы пропускать сквозь себя воздух. Надев бежевые балетки, она перекинула через руку темно-серый пиджак, который позже наденет на работе, чтобы сгладить юбку, и направилась на работу. 

Бен Соло занял свободное окно в три часа, но, кроме этого сеанса, на вторник назначены и другие. Кайдел поприветствовала ее улыбкой. Все идёт так, как и должно. 

На два часа у нее назначена встреча с семейной парой Уэксли. Лила изменила Снэпу, и они до сих пор зализывают раны после предательства. Разобраться в их случае – немалое приключение, в ходе которого Рей приходится обнажать причиненную друг другу боль, что и привела их в это место. Снэп до сих пор работает над собой и пытается выражать себя иначе, чем среднестатистический, поддавшийся ярости мужчина. 

Ситуация стала крайне напряженной ближе к концу сеанса.

– Ты хотя бы понимаешь, насколько это все, блять, унизительно? – его голос почти что на грани, вся невыраженная боль так и пытается вырваться наружу. – Мне приходится сидеть здесь и говорить обо всем этом, потому что ты не можешь не запрыгнуть в постель к другому мужику?

Лила сжала челюсть.

– Будто для меня это какой-то курорт? Как обычно, все вертится вокруг тебя.

Снэп вскочил на ноги и сделал пару шагов к своей жене. Лила – женщина небольшая, но упрямая, поэтому она скрестила на груди руки и оскалилась. Рей встала со своего места и медленно направилась к двери, огибая разбушевавшуюся пару. Лучше всего заранее подготовится ко всем возможным сценариям, просто так, на всякий случай, если дела выйдут из-под контроля.

Она решила встрять в спор.

– Думаю, нужно сделать паузу…

Но Снэп проигнорировал ее и выставил указательный палец на свою жену, багровея от ярости.

– Я никогда тебе не изменял! Я был верен тебе на протяжении семи лет!

– А ты на протяжении добрых двух лет даже и _не смотрел на меня,_ Снэп. Так что не притворяйся мучеником! – рявкнула Лила, и ее лицо некрасиво исказилось.

– Ну же, давайте передохнем… – начала Рей, но они с головой погрузились в разрывающее изнутри страдание и не слушали ее. Они переполнены эмоциями.

– Не нужно меня винить в том, что ты с кем-то трахалась!

Снэп недобро усмехнулся и неожиданно снёс со стола металлическую лампу. Лила как раз стояла рядом. Предмет ударился об книжную полку и с грохотом упал на пол. 

Рей дернулась и хотела было заговорить, как без всякого уведомления распахнулась внутренняя дверь.

Ошеломленные, они развернулись. В дверном проеме стоял Бен Соло, а Кайдел что-то безрезультатно кричала за его спиной.

– Какого хера здесь происходит? – спросил Бен, сканируя взглядом комнату, и затем остановился на Рей. – Все в порядке?

Снэп шагнул ему навстречу, но Рей быстро очнулась от шока и опередила безумца. Она стала посреди двух мужчин с вытянутыми руками.

– Да, все в порядке. Спасибо, Бен. Пожалуйста, покиньте нас, – смерила она его строгим взглядом.

Бен неотрывно наблюдал за Снэпом, грудь которого тяжелела от попытки взять над собой контроль. Губы Бена крепко сомкнулись, и он снова посмотрел на Рей.

– Если что, я буду здесь.

Звучит как предостережение. Сердце рвалось из груди, но адреналин и его тяжёлый тон каким-то неожиданным образом согрели ее.

Рей попыталась разрядить напряжение. Ее голос нежен и спокоен.

– В этом нет необходимости, но спасибо. Кайдел, пожалуйста, прикрой дверь.

Кайдел вывела Бена из кабинета и, закрывая за ним дверь, прошептала «извините». Рей признательность кивнула.

– Снэп, прошу. Присядьте. Нам нужно немного передохнуть, чтобы как следует успокоиться. Давайте приступим к дыхательным упражнениям, над которыми работали ранее.

Мужчина с извинениями поднял лампу. Все постепенно начало приходить в норму, и им даже удалось закончить на сдержанно-позитивной ноте.

Под конец сеанса Рей повела пару в комнату ожидания и заметила Бена, стоящего со скрещенными руками. Он облокотился о стену у двери, настороженно наблюдая за тем, как Уэксли покидают помещение.

Как бы Рей не хотелось уйти на перерыв, она отметила, что отстает от графика. И развернулась к Бену.

– Готовы зайти?

– Конечно, док.

Усевшись на диван, он без всяких прелюдий спросил:

– И такое часто с тобой случается?

– Что именно? – Рей схватила блокнот и заняла зелёный стул. – Ор?

– Он вроде как что-то кинул. Это опасно, – неодобрительно вздохнул Бен.

Рей с интересом склонила на бок голову.

– Беспокоитесь обо мне?

– Это небезопасно. Если тот мужчина не способен контролировать свой норов, тогда он не может здесь находиться.

Забавно наблюдать, как падкий на всякие грязные словечки Бен Соло внезапно ведёт себя словно школьная учительница. Рей не могла не улыбнуться. 

– Но каким образом он сможет научиться его контролировать, если не будет приходить сюда?

– Только не с тобой, – Бен посмотрел на нее прямо. – Это слишком опасно. 

Рей постукивала ручкой по блокноту, чувствуя в себе внутренний конфликт. Ей безмерно льстило, что он пытался ее защитить, но в то же самое время сочла такой жест оскорблением, потому что Бен посчитал, что она не способна о себе позаботиться. Рей ответила предельно вежливо, тщательно подбирая слова.

– Думаете, все женщины нуждаются в защите?

– Не все, но многие. Я уже видел таких мужчин, драматичных и контролирующих всё и вся. Они держат женщин в клетке посредством своих вспышек гнева, чтобы запугать. Охуеть какое жалкое зрелище. 

Хм. Интересно.

– В Вашей семье есть такие мужчины?

Бен снял со штанов ворсинку и, не смотря ей в глаза, ответил:

– Да. Мои родители цапались как кошка с собакой, но отец был в два раза больше и на десять лет старше. У матери тоже был такой случай, – он печально улыбнулся. – Даже не обвиняй Скайуокеров или Соло в том, что они недостаточно драматичны.

– Но Вы не такой?

Он улыбнулся.

– Нет, я был слишком тихим. Сейчас же я предпочитаю другие виды женского внимания. 

– И Вам так же нравится их защищать, – указала она.

– Ну, кто-то же должен. Тот парень больше тебя в два раза, да еще и разнес твой кабинет. Он бы не позволил себе такую хрень, будь на твоём месте Кенеди.

Бен откинулся на диван.

– Вы тоже ведёте себя со мной по-другому, чем с Кенеди?

– Это же очевидно, – он снова ухмыльнулся. Глаза переметнулись на ее обнаженные ноги, Рей скрестила их и слегка потянула за край юбки.

– В каком смысле? Можете объяснить? – она взглянула на свои записи, чтобы снять напряжение с разговора. Возможно, он скажет правду, если не будет смотреть ей в глаза. 

– Прежде всего, я теперь действительно с нетерпением ожидаю этих встреч.

Рей прилежно записала за ним. 

– И у меня такое чувство, будто ты не совсем впечатлена мной. У старика была реакция куда похлеще.

Она нахмурилась и снова на него посмотрела.

– Что Вы имеете в виду?

Бен расплылся в улыбке подобно чертенку.

– Ну, казалось, что Кенеди получал куда больше удовольствия от моих историй, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. И ему в особенности нравилась та, со стюардессами.

А вот этого Рей уж ни как не ожидала услышать о своем наставнике. Она ощутила, как ее щеки порозовели, и быстро потупила взгляд. 

– А вот ты… даже не знаю. Не могу понять, получаешь ли ты хоть какое-то косвенное удовольствие от моих подвигов, – он закинул нога на ногу так, что его бедра оказались широко распахнутыми. Штаны натянулись на твёрдых мышцах, и как бы она старалась не замечать этого, все тщетно.

– Но, возможно, ты все же ловишь от этого кайф. Например, когда ты одна.

На одну малую, безумную долю секунды Рей подумала, что он знает о том, что она делала на выходных. Страх быстро испарится, и она тяжело сглотнула. Конечно же он не знает, а просто прощупывает почву. Она не клюнет на наживку.

Рей смело приняла вызов и снова подняла взгляд. 

– А Вы хотите, чтобы я поймала кайф от Ваших историй?

Бен облизал губы.

– Уверен, что буду не против. Можешь думать обо мне все, что только пожелаешь.

Рей перевернула страницу блокнота, игнорируя его предложение. _Не давай ему той реакции, которую он так отчаянно жаждет,_ напомнила себе она. И щелкнула резинку. 

– У меня есть пару вопросов. Чтобы помочь определить природу Вашего поведения.

– Валяй, док.

– Сколько раз в день Вы мастурбируете? – Рей смотрела исключительно на блокнот, будто на его месте сидит самый обычный клиент, которому она задаёт ему самые обычные вопросы. Заставляя себя проявлять такие же эмоции, как и тот стоящий в углу горшок с растением. 

– Возможно, раз или два. Я не слежу.

– Это для Вас обычное дело? Может, замечали какие-либо увеличения или снижения в последние шесть месяцев?

– Я так делаю примерно с четырнадцати лет, – усмехнулся он.

– Возраст первой половой связи?

– Восемнадцать.

Она записала и это.

– Были в отношениях?

– Друг семьи. Ей было двадцать два.

А вот это интересно. Он, должно быть, по-особенному к ней относился, с такой-то разницей в возрасте. Рей сделала пометку вернуться к этому вопросу попозже.

– А в общем сколько у Вас было половых партнеров?

– В общем?

– Ну, можно с момента развода. Или их количество резко изменилось? 

– Можешь верить, а можешь – и нет, но я не считал. Это зависит, – он принялся поглаживать голень. Большие, толстые пальцы проходились по ткани вверх и вниз. Рей отвлеченно следила за движениями, но потом очнулась и снова посмотрела на него.

– Зависит от чего?

Он улыбнулся так, будто наступил его день рождения.

– От того, насколько хорошо прошла неделя. Или от того, в городе ли близняшки Тёрнер.

– А если взять одну неделю? – она стукнула ручкой по блокноту и слегка поерзала на стуле. Ее эмоциональное состояние оставляло желать лучшего, скрещенные лодыжки начали трястись.

– Я бы сказал где-то три.

Она не смогла удержаться от мысленно подсчёта. Два года в неделях… выходит больше сотни, и если все умножить на три это будет… о, боже.

– Партнеры меняются или остаются прежними?

– И то, и другое.

– Частота секса каким-то образом изменилась после развода?

– Определенно. Я понял, что секс снова может приносить удовольствие, – Бен выпрямил ноги и потянулся, расширяя свою грудную клетку, словно лев. – Скажем так, когда нечему было меня останавливать, я решил, почему, блять, и нет? – хмыкнул он.

Рей прочистила горло.

– Вы идёте на риск? Выбираете безопасных партнеров?

– Милая, не волнуйся, у меня все под контролем. Мое достоинство под надёжной защитой. И мне не приходится платить за секс, если ты это имела в виду. Ты будешь удивлена, когда узнаешь, как много женщин предпочитают прямое наступление. Я не умоляю.

Бен невинно захлопал глазами, наслаждаясь собой. Он выглядит подобно актёру на сцене, который с нетерпением ожидает помпезного закрытия занавеса и летящих со всех сторон роз. Рей неожиданно для себя поняла, насколько эта его сторона поддельна… каков актёр. Это не тот Бен с глубоким интеллектом, смотрящий на нее со всей серьёзностью в момент, когда она режет слишком близко к кости. 

Чем ярче улыбка, тем дальше от сути. Он сам пишет свой рассказ.

И Рей, не отрывая от него проницательного взгляда, сказала:

– Ранее Вы рассказывали о том, что Ваше ко мне отношение отличается от того, которое было у Кенеди. Вам именно со мной нравится устраивать представления?

– Представления? – Бен изогнул бровь, но улыбка все так же осталась на его губах. Дерзкая и намеренная.

– Все это. Ваше поведение, – он не отреагировал, поэтому Рей уточнила. – Ранее Вы упомянули, что наслаждаетесь моей реакцией на Ваши слова, так что я предположила, что Вы ведёте себя так только для того, чтобы достичь желаемого. Это как раз и называется представлением. 

Его улыбка померкла, кадык дернулся. Рей задела его за живое, она видела это в его глазах. 

– Все играют роли в том или ином смысле, не так ли? – Бен снова надел свой каменный доспех, изучая ее. Рей выпрямила ноги и наклонилась поближе – локти на коленях – чтобы удержать внимание.

Она желает надавить на эту рану, увидеть сквозь слои. Смягчив голос, Рей попыталась добраться до настоящего Бена, взвешивая каждое слово.

– Мы все играем разные роли. Рабочих, друзей, любимых, детей, – от ее внимательного взгляда не укрылось то, как он дернулся. – Мы все играем разные роли по мере их поступления. Проблема всплывает на поверхность тогда, когда человек не ощущает своей подлинности. Когда его не видят или не принимают таким, каким он есть на самом деле.

Его глаза потемнели, и он внезапно разорвал зрительный контакт. Бен посмотрел на книжную полку, челюсть сжалась, а костяшки рук прошлись по губам. Рей воспользовалась моментом и начала изучать его профиль – острые линии и неровности – и попыталась представить, как он выглядел, будучи ребёнком. Как эти глубокие, чувствительные глаза и одарённый рот возникли на невинном мальчишеском лице? Что за боль превратила мягкость в камень?

Бен встретился с ней взглядом. Он немигая уставился на Рей. Ни грамма стыдливости.

– А какую роль играешь ты, доктор Ниима?

Прозвучало несколько оборонительно. Должно быть, она действительно попала в яблочко, поэтому он отбил пасс. Избежал ответа. – Где заканчивается доктор и начинается женщина? Или ты обо всем судишь со своей колокольни?

Ее спина напряглась.

– Я никогда не сужу, Бен. Только пытаюсь понять.

– Тогда объясни, как тебе это удаётся. Чувствуешь себя подлинной?

– Нет, не всегда.

Честность формирует доверие. Она идёт навстречу, а не против него. 

– А как насчёт данного момента? Ты сейчас настоящая?

– Это одна из моих составляющих, так что да.

Бен съехал на край дивана и поддался вперед так, что их колени почти что соприкоснулись. Рей выпрямилась.

– А как же скрывающаяся под доктором женщина? Ее тоже видят и принимают?

Мозг начал жужжать. Тошнотворное ощущение, будто игра в прятки, когда ты слышишь приближающиеся шаги, зная, что тебя загнали в угол. 

– У меня есть друзья и наставник, которые знают меня…

– А любимый человек? Кто знает эту твою сторону? – его напряжённый взгляд не покидал ее, и Рей так же не смогла отвести глаз. Самая опасная вещь – продемонстрировать хищнику слабость.

– Мне не нужно стоять перед Вами с распахнутой душой для того, чтобы помочь. Мы уже это обсуждали. 

– Ааа, вижу… трусиха, – прохрипел он.

Ее шея буквально запылала.

– Извините?

В его глазах промелькнул электрический ток, словно молния в ночи. На фоне бушует буря и треск падающих деревьев – молчаливо, но не менее опасно.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой откровенен, но даже и не пытаешься сделать то же самое.

– Речь идёт о Вас…

– И как ты предполагаешь мне помочь, когда сама не живёшь по тем же принципам? Что это – трусость или лицемерие?

Рей неожиданно поднялась на ноги, нуждаясь хоть в малейшем движении, и посмотрела на него сверху вниз. 

– Мне ничего не нужно Вам доказывать. Вы увиливаете от ответа и уводите меня подальше от своей уязвимости. 

Бен посмотрел на нее теми щенячьими глазами и поднял брови, будто демонстрируя свою невинность. А он далеко не невинный, и они оба это знают. 

– Если ты даже не можешь признать то, что мы и так знаем, Рей, как ты вообще можешь ожидать от меня какой-либо честности?

Она замерла и уставилась на него. Ноги прилипли к полу; Рей обездвижена бешеным стуком своего же сердца. 

– Ты знаешь правду, просто не озвучиваешь ее.

Тяжело сглотнув, она изо всех сил пыталась подобрать подходящий ответ, но тут к ней потянулась рука Бена.

Он выставил указательный палец и прошелся по ее бедру прямо над кромкой юбки. Кожа на коже, легчайшее прикосновение.

Рей очнулась и попятилась. Ручка упала на пол. Бен нагнулся за ней, но она уже унеслась прочь от него и села за свой стол – единственное безопасное место во всем чертовом кабинете. Руки покрылись мурашками. 

Сейчас, когда их разделяет стол и расстояние, ее глаза испуганно мечутся от многочисленных файлов к бумагам. 

– Ты не имеешь права меня трогать. Это нарушение границ, и ты это знаешь.

– Извини, это было случайно. 

Она яростно сверкнула глазами и сузила их. 

– Это ложь.

Бен не выглядел так, будто ему жаль. Он слишком далек от этого. 

– Я начну говорить правду, как только ты сделаешь то же самое. 

Рей прижала ладони к деревянной поверхности стола, опираясь, и подавила почти что непреодолимое желание придушить его до полусмерти. 

– Нам нужно на сегодня закончить и убедиться…

– Ты хочешь меня.

 _Вот это наглость._ Дыхание прервалось, и она подняла на него взгляд, смотря своими широко распахнутыми глазами.

Бен шагнул ближе.

– Мы оба это знаем. И очень даже кстати, ведь я тоже хочу тебя.

– Сеанс окончен. Вам нужно уйти. Сейчас же, – она указала на дверь. Сердце стучит настолько быстро, что Рей побоялась, что он услышит. 

– Почему тебе так сложно признать это? Слова же не могут ранить, ведь так, доктор? Слова просто слова, – хмыкнул он. – Конечно, если только ты не боишься своих дальнейших действий. 

_Успокойся. Просто успокойся. Ты в безопасности, все под контролем._

Рей попыталась скрыть дрожь в голосе и решила применить свой фирменный терапевтический тон. Глаза все так же оставались прикованы к столу. 

– То, что Вы испытываете, называется эротизированным трансфером, – сказала она. – Это происходит тогда, когда пациент формирует нездоровую привязанность в своему терапевту во время проведения сеанса. В Вашем случае она выступает в качестве поставленного диагноза гиперсексуальности, что и приводит Вас к одержимости труднодоступными партнёрами, типа меня. – Она встретила его взгляд и настойчиво продолжила. – Это чувство не реально, Бен.

– Тогда какое у тебя оправдание? – ни следа улыбки, только смотрящие прямо в душу янтарные глаза. Она почти что ощутила их пламя. – И не оскорбляй меня своей ложью, я эксперт по вычислению возбуждения.

Она не отрывала от него взгляда, ощущая, как проигрыш окатывает ее с ног до головы, и покорно приняла его. Тяжесть ошибок и ограничений, недостаток контроля здесь и сейчас, самоотвращение, которое, как она знает, ощутит после. Она позволила внутреннему конфликту подняться наружу и просто упустила его из виду, потому что это просто чувства, а чувства не имеют над ней никакой власти. 

Чувства _не будут_ владеть ею. Она с гордостью встретит и Бена, и его правду.

– Я пообещала помогать людям. Не причинять вреда и всегда ставить желания клиентов превыше своих. И если я сейчас пренебрегу ими, то потеряю уважение и к себе, и этическому кодексу, у меня ничего не останется. И я больше не смогу заниматься своим любимым делом. 

Между ними воцарилась тишина. Она растягивалась и растягивалась, следуя за временем и нависая на грани боли. Тишина наполнилась прошлыми и так и не высказанными ею словами, а они, кажется, звенели громче всего.

– Понимаю, – наконец произнёс Бен, его взор непоколебимо направлен на Рей. 

Она медленно села на стул и погрузилась в дела, перебирая бумаги, которые и не нужно перебирать.

А Бен все смотрел. Молчаливо. Ее пульс начал приходить в норму с тем, как возрастала тишина.

И вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, спросил:

– Когда ты возвращаешься в Англию?

Рей с радостью приняла смену темы, моментально позабыв о том, что всего пару минут назад приказала ему покинуть помещение.

– Мой исследовательский проект закончен. У меня временная виза.

Он погладил нижнюю губу.

– Планируешь вернуться в Нью-Йорк?

– Не знаю. Возможно, однажды. Мне здесь действительно нравится.

– А что, если бы у тебя была виза. Ты бы осталась?

Вопрос застал ее врасплох. Это маловероятно, так что Рей даже не рассматривала такой вариант. 

–Я не уверена. 

Он погрузился в молчаливые раздумья, по-прежнему поглаживая губу.

И, прежде чем снова сказать то, что так необходимо, Рей снова потупила взгляд. 

– Вы должны знать, что я собираюсь поговорить с доктором Кенеди о ходе сегодняшнего сеанса. Мне нужен его совет о нашем с Вами сотрудничестве, если брать во внимание все те сказанные Вами утверждения. Этот диалог останется конфиденциальным, но, как клиент, Вы имеете полное право знать, что я буду искать совета, поскольку доктор Кенеди по-прежнему Ваш постоянный практикующий терапевт. 

– Тебе не нужно. Я все понимаю. 

Ее плечи напряжены, но она призналась:

– Это нужно мне.

– Не бросай меня. Пожалуйста. 

Искренность удивила ее. Рей подняла подбородок, обнаружив, что он смотрел прямо на нее, его губы сжались в плотную линию.

– Я хочу сделать как лучше, – сказала она.

– Они все так говорили, прежде чем уйти. 

Сказанное им ощущалось словно удар под дых. То, что она воссоздает ту модель, с которой он так хорошо знаком, модель, которая, на минуточку, привела его в это место. Просто еще одно имя в списке отказов.

И почему это она чувствует себя плохим парнем?

Рей вспомнила, сказанные им после второй встречи слова: « _думаю, ты именно та женщина, которая способна помочь мне_ ». Возможно, у нее получится, если будет достаточно сильной. Достаточно сильной для того, чтобы сломить стены и не стать очередным именем в списке или еще одним телом в постели. 

– Время вышло. Все остальное обсудим в четверг, – устало сказала она. 

Он засунул руки в карманы, но его плечи, кажется, немного расслабились при упоминании следующей встречи. Бен кивнул и направился к двери. 

Одной рукой на дверной ручке, он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

– Я думал о тебе и ушёл рано.

Сами по себе слова не имеют никакого смысла. Она вопросительно взглянула на него, лицо приобрело нейтральное выражение, ожидая.

– Той ночью, когда прислал тебе сообщение. Я тогда рано ушёл из бара.

Рей моргнула, все еще не понимая. 

– Один.

Ее губы медленно распахнулись, но Бен уже вышел за дверь.


	5. Глава 5: Сеанс пятый

Рей принялась расстегивать пуговицы платья как раз тогда, когда за ней со стуком захлопнулась входная дверь. Одна за другой на пол упали балетки, следуя за дорожкой оставленной ею прямо посреди коридора одежды. Не на шутку взволнованная событиями последнего сеанса, она без оглядки направилась в спальную комнату. По дороге домой то зияющее внутри нее напряжение наконец исчезло, превратившись в кинетическую энергию. Если она сейчас же не отправится на пробежку, то просто взорвётся. 

Спустя пару минут Рей засовывает ключи в карман леггинсов и бежит трусцой вниз по ступеням. Сегодня никакой музыки. Только окружающие ее звуки улицы, сопровождающиеся размеренным ритмом угрызения совести. Она все еще думает о встрече с Беном Соло. 

_Один_.

Он сказал, что ушёл из бара один и прислал ей сообщение. Почему? В тот момент Бен думал о ней как о терапевте, или как о ком-то другом…? Мысль прервалась тем самым воспоминанием, когда он на предыдущем сеансе буквально припёр ее к стенке своими разговорами. Тёмная, живая напряжённость его глаз заставила ее дыхание ускориться. Бросая вызов ей и ее собственному надуманному дерьму, на его лице не было ни следа самодовольной улыбки, а только лишь холодная уверенность.

_«Ты хочешь меня. Мы оба это знаем. И очень даже кстати, ведь я тоже хочу тебя»._

Рей спотыкнулась о выступающую бетонную поверхность и рефлекторно поддалась вперед. Тяжело дыша, она остановилась прямо посреди тротуара и, широко распахнув глаза, оперлась о колени, переводя дыхание. Адреналин заполнил вены. 

– Охренеть, – пробормотала она вслух, но никто не обратил на нее никакого внимания. 

О, Боже. Бен прав. Она его хочет.

Когда кончики его пальцев прошлись по обнажённой коже ее бедра, испытанное ею потрясение ощущалось подобно тому, как кто-то медленно зажёг спичку. Сосредоточившийся между бедер жар был одновременно и возбуждающим, и отрезвляющим. Он так и кричал об опасности.

 _Гребаный Бен Соло._ Заносчивый ублюдок. Сексуальный, приводящий в неописуемую ярость ублюдок.

Она бы с удовольствием провела своими пальцами по его густым волосам и _потянула_ , чтобы погрузиться зубами в ту полную нижнюю губу и закрыть наглый рот раз и навсегда… толкнуть его на стол. И не важна причина – трахнуть или заставить его страдать; в данный момент Рей не способна отделить одно желание от другого.

Она щелкнула резинку и покачала головой, будто пытаясь стряхнуть тёмную фантазию. Но она не могла. Желание крутилось на кончике языка, мешкало, словно запах его одеколона, остающийся в кабинете каждый раз, когда он закрывает за собой дверь. Ее легкие внезапно стали такими горячими, они чуть ли не воспламенились, и Рей поняла, что все это время стояла, затаив дыхание. Она прерывисто выдохнула и возобновила бег – это всегда помогало преобразовывать конфликтные эмоции в движения, превращая вину и желание в энергию, которой она способна манипулировать и контролировать так, как только пожелает. Напряжение, с которым Рей толкала свое тело к границам, всегда приносило облегчение и некое ощущение наказания. 

Стыдно признавать, но ни один клиент, ни один _человек_ никогда в жизни не вызывал такие инстинктивные реакции. Хотеть Бена – все равно, что признать поражение, – это и _есть_ самое настоящее поражение — а она не из тех людей, которая так легко это принимает. Бен назвал ее трусихой за то, что у самой не хватило сил признать это вслух, и, возможно, она таковой и является… но, ко всему прочему, она – доктор. И в ее обязанность входит не причинять вреда другому живому существу.

Рей завернула за дом – изнуренные мышцы подрагивали на влажном вечернем воздухе. Вниз по виску стекал пот, а промокшая насквозь футболка неприятно прилипла к коже. Она поежилась. Пустые ладони с силой сомкнулись и разомкнулись, вторя мыслям. 

Ее логическая, рациональная сторона знала, что ей следует сделать: отказаться от него. И никогда больше не видеть Бена Соло, будь-то работа или повседневная жизнь. Передать его другому практикующему терапевту до тех пор, пока не вернётся Кенеди. Это самый безопасный, самый мудрый выбор.

 _«Они все так говорят, прежде чем уйти»._ Воспоминание заставило сердце болезненно сжаться. 

Вот так легко и без всяких вопросов принять его стремление к их связи просто жестоко; его внимание к ней неуместно, и никто никогда не знает, к каким последствиям может привести ее выбор. Он может оказаться профессионально корректным, но что касается морального аспекта? Человеческого? Это поможет Бену или ранит еще сильнее? Тогда она точно добавит свое имя в список отказов, что еще больше усложнит сами проблемы, от которых она так пытается его избавить.

Настоящий гордиев узел, к которому необходимо найти некий уникальный подход. Как ей поступить? Что будто лучше, а что хуже? Ноги задрожали, слабея, и Рей оказалась вынуждена продолжить остальной путь пешком. Она медленно восстанавливала дыхание. На дорогу падал вечерний свет фонарей.

Она обратится к Кенеди. Объяснит ситуацию и позволит ему все решить самостоятельно. Он, как-никак, постоянный доктор Бена, это его обязанность. Кроме прошения о помощи Рей больше всего ненавидела ясное и отчётливое ощущение никому ненужной влюблённости в своего клиента.

Поверженная и вымотанная, Рей зашагала домой. Она так и не приблизилась к ответу.

\------

Она до последнего тянула со звонком Кенеди, а решилась только к среде, и только после обеда, когда наконец собралась с духом и выхватила свободное время между посещениями. 

– Рей, моя дорогая, как я рад слышать твой голос! Как поживаешь?

Кенеди звучал так же радостно и раскатисто, как и всегда. У него большое сердце в самом настоящем смысле этого слова, и Рей это прекрасно знала – оно по-прежнему отчётливо билось даже после перенесённой им операции. 

– Все хорошо, а как Ваше здоровье?

– Я в полном порядке, но, прошу, скажи моей жене, что мне уже позволено есть углеводы. Она пытается убить меня этими чертовыми овощами. 

– Ничего подобного, старый глупец! – фоном прозвучал в трубке голос Дейдры.

Рей засмеялась и принялась перебирать пальцами кромку блузки. 

– У Вас есть минутка? Мне нужна консультация.

– Конечно. Дейдра, можешь оставить нас наедине? Спасибо, любимая, – послышался звук закрывающейся двери и все затихло. – Ладно. Что там, выкладывай, – уже тише произнёс он.

Рей вздохнула и сжала кулак. Она всегда ненавидела разочаровывать авторитетных людей. Это часть эмоционального багажа ее детства, когда недовольство собой обычно воспринималось на уровне мировой катастрофы. В горле образовался ком, но она молчаливо его проглотила. 

– Я звоню по поводу Бена Соло, – сглотнула она, – он, ммм, выработал по отношению ко мне небольшую фиксацию.

Кенеди хмыкнул. 

– По крайней мере, я ничуточки не удивлён. Он настоящий кобель.

Рей закрыла глаза, чувствуя неловкость.

– Его проблемы с женщинами очень серьёзны, а со мной, будучи источником авторитета и одобрения…

– Ты спишь с ним? – прервал ее Кенеди. – Развлекаешься?

– Нет! – мгновенно смутилась и возмутилась она, испытывая шок. Он озвучил то, о чем она и подумать боялась. – Нет, ни в коем случае!

– Ладно, тогда в чем проблема?

Разум беспокойно метался, как и ее пульс; щеки опалило жаром.

– Эммм, он… увлечен, и это мешает. Отвлекает его. Он скорее флиртует, чем работает над проблемой.

Ответ Кенеди прозвучал несколько озадачено. Не совсем та реакция, которую она ожидала.

– Рей, я проработал с ним почти год. Если честно, это и неважно. Он не изменится.

Рай замерла. Она никогда ранее не слышала, чтобы с губ ее наставника слетали такие циничные слова. Сердце принялось стучать еще громче, а тело застыло неподвижной фигурой.

Кенеди продолжил.

– Люк отправил его ко мне только потому, чтобы сохранить репутацию перед лицами партнеров. И, чтобы сделать из этого шоу, ведь Бен неисправимый бабник. Но у Бена нет ни малейшей причины останавливаться – все играет ему на руку, – хмыкнул Кенеди, будто поделился известной только им двоим шуткой. 

Его неверие встревожило Рей. Ситуация настолько близка к тому, что Кенеди просто бросит его. А ничего более не тревожило ее душу, как покинутый всеми человек. У Рей возникло неожиданное желание защитить Бена, стать на его сторону, когда, как казалось, никто более этого не хотел.

– Очевидно, что его поведение – это компенсация развода и стресс, вызванный совместной работой с семьёй. Такое поведение изолирует его эмоционально, и со временем он выработает лишь заниженную самооценку. В этом-то и проблема, Моден.

– Ох, я абсолютно с тобой согласен! Но если сам Бен не осознает этого, тогда мы ничем не сможем ему помочь. На его пути стоит столько соблазнов, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – снова хмыкнул Кенеди. 

Рот наполнила горечь разочарования, а Моден все так же продолжал.

– Рей, прошу, не волнуйся. Его контракт не предусматривает страховку, и пока Бен просто хочет читать тебе сонеты Шекспира, или часами слагать стихи о твоих глазах, то пусть. Цена сеанса от этого никак не изменится, и ты по-прежнему будешь выполнять свой долг. 

Рей вздохнула. Она подготовила себя к тому, что ради своего же блага больше никогда его не увидит, но вместо этого, ощутила в себе еще большее противоречие. Она упрямо хотела его защитить. 

– Я просто… не думаю, что смогу это сделать. Я хочу помочь ему. 

– Знаю, дорогая. Делай, что считаешь нужным. Но, что касается твоих опасений… Не думаю, что даже _Бен_ обеспокоен собой, ты ему уже не сможешь причинить еще большего вреда. 

Рей закрыла глаза и потерла спинку носа.

– Хорошо. В смысле, да. 

– Пока он не пытается залезть тебе под юбку, конечно же. Тогда ты сразу должна будешь сказать ему покинуть кабинет. Ты же не волнуешься о своей безопасности, так?

– Нет, нет, конечно нет. 

– Ну вот, хорошо. Выслушивая его, ты оказываешь ему услугу. Думаю, ему просто нравится с кем-то обсуждать это. 

– Да, – ответила Рей, внезапно чувствуя себя очень уставшей. – Я тоже так считаю. 

– Ты отлично справляешься, Рей. Всегда такая добросовестная. Спасибо тебе. 

– Конечно, доктор, – тихо сказала она.

Они закончили разговор, а Рей, уставшая, снова села в офисное кресло. Оттолкнувшись от стола, она принялась бесцельно вращаться вокруг себя, наблюдая за мелькающими перед глазами деревянными панелями.

На кого она могла рассчитывать, когда даже его собственный терапевт не думал, что из их встреч выйдет что-то действительно хорошее. Неужели все опустили руки? Неужели все поставили на нем крест?

Рей остановила себя руками и, развернувшись к лежащему на столе ноутбуку, сделала то, что технически считалось против всяких правил, но в данном случае ощущалось таким необходимым.

Она загуглила Бена Соло. 

Первые ссылки оказались его личными страницами. На одной из них была выставлена его фотография в новеньком чёрном костюме, на лице застыла такая знакомая надменная улыбка. Там же содержались новостные статьи о громких победах и проигрышах, и даже объявление о том, что его повысили до должности большой шишки в тот же год, когда произошёл развод с женой. 

Следующая фотография – он и его бывшая жена. 

Базин Нетал выглядела на ней просто прекрасно, со стройной, словно у модели, фигурой и гладкими тёмными волосами, которые так чудно сочетались с его собственными. Светская львица из богатой семьи, она – идеальное дополнение к его внешности и статусу. Они идеально подходили друг другу – оба безупречно одеты, у каждого в руках по бокалу вина. И так продолжалось из фото в фото, из одного благотворительного мероприятия в другое. Даже их улыбки одинаковы, зубы спрятаны, а глаза – безжизненны. 

Статья о разводе такая же краткая и сухая, как и их объявление о свадьбе, сделанное двумя годами ранее. Базин Нетал, дочь сенатора США, разводится с Бенджамином Соло, сыном другой высокопоставленной фигуры. Ни детей, ни скандала. Союз расторгнут настолько тихо, словно он никогда и не существовал. 

Рей неотрывно смотрела на их совместное фото с еще тех предположительно счастливых времён. И если бы она не знала об их семейном статусе, то предположила, что они брат и сестра. Оба владели этим мрачным привлекательным видом, и между ними явно не витала химия. Даже одинаковые «моя мать заставила меня надеть это» улыбки на камеру. А их общие фото с семьёй, сделанные на мероприятиях фирмы, такие же высокопарные и неестественные – на всех лицах застыла одна на всех отстраненная и сухая улыбка. 

А Рей знала эту его улыбку, она самая настоящая ложь. Она оставляла после себя лишь ощущение холода и печали. 

Ей пришлось немало покопаться в интернете; казалось, Бена не так уж и много фотографировали за пределами рабочей обстановки. Рей не нашла его ни в Фейсбуке, ни в каких-либо других социальных сетях, но самое старое обнаруженное ей фото было еще с тех далеких времён, когда Бен учился на юридическом. 

Рей почти его не узнала. 

Его волосы тогда выглядели намного непослушнее, и он как раз снимал с себя бейсбольную кепку, передвигаясь по игровому полю. Улыбка на его лице была просто огромна, а то, как в уголках глаз собрались маленькие морщинки, только сделало его намного моложе. Эти маленькие сияющие радостью полумесяцы казались такими мальчишескими, что Рей не сдержала собственной улыбки. Его команда по софтболу принимала участие в чемпионате, который они, если верить надписи, с треском проиграли, и все же она никогда не видела Бена таким счастливым. 

Рей загрузила изображение, не в состоянии объяснить причину своего поступка. Она просто знала, что хотела запомнить то выражение лица, когда он действительно счастлив. 

Она откинулась на спинку стула, подпирая кулаком подбородок. Настоящий вопрос – самый главный вопрос – состоит в том, сможет ли она справиться с ним, или нет. Его попытки размыть между ними границы так и останутся бессмысленными, если только она будет удерживать их. Вся ситуация и вправду замыкалась на ней.

И, возвращаясь поздно вечером домой, Рей так и не решила, что ей делать.

\-----

Наступил четверг. Рей надела темно-синюю льняную кофту, дополнила ее брюками-капри молочного цвета и завершила образ бежевыми балетками. На улице стояла тёплая погода, но она все равно решила прикрыть ноги.Она закрутила волосы в свой фирменный высокий пучок и, воткнув в него шпильки с драгоценными камушками, тщательно причесала каждую волосинку, чтобы выглядеть как можно строже и респектабельнее.

Рей внимательно осмотрела себя в зеркале, чтобы убедиться, что ее вид соответствовал так полюбившемуся ей образу деловой леди. Бабочки в животе с головой выдавали нервозность – она взволнованна встречей с Беном. На протяжении пары дней Рей неустанно думала над принятым решением. Красный след на запястье тому самое яркое доказательство. Несмотря ни на что, нельзя просто стоять на месте, нужно двигаться вперед. Возможно, это принесёт долгожданное облегчение. 

Прежде чем уйти, Кайдел оставила для нее папку с квитанциями. И если она и заметила нехарактерную ей напряжённость, то девушке хватило такта не поднимать эту тему. После ухода клиента, назначенного на шесть часов вечера, Рей лишний раз убедилась, что оставила входную дверь в кабинет открытой.

Сегодня она подготовилась к его приходу. 

Бен Соло появился в дверях как раз вовремя; сегодня он ее последний клиент.

– Здравствуй, доктор Ниима, – он такой же сдержанный и формальный, как и его улыбка. Пиджак застегнут на все пуговицы, а руки спрятаны в карманы брюк.

– Здравствуйте, Бен. Заходите.

Рей указала на диван. Его напряжение, как зараза, перешло и на нее – плечи окаменели, но она заставила себе взять в руки блокнот, ручку и сесть на стул.

Они заняли свои привычные места, но повисшая между ними тишина давила. И весьма ощутимо.

Бен поджал губы и посмотрел вниз. 

Она прочистила горло. Нет времени для того, чтобы тянуть кота за хвост, нужно действовать. 

– Бен, я разговаривала с доктором Кенеди, и хочу рассказать о нашем с ним разговоре. 

Бен положил руки на бедра. Выражение его лица стало мрачным и выжидающим. Картина маслом: мальчик, которого отвели в кабинет к директору, ждёт, пока ему вынесут приговор. А Рей все думала, как бы ей поделикатнее ввести его в курс дела. Учитывая, что она не верила в эффективность лжи, все же решила не упоминать некоторых моментов. 

– Я рассказала ему в подробностях о нашем предыдущем сеансе. И мы решили, что пока Вы настроены серьёзно работать над собой и придерживаетесь установленных мною границ, мы можем продолжать встречи, – она не соврала, ведь так? – Что думаете, у Вас выйдет?

Он резко поднял на нее взгляд, и было заметно, насколько он удивлен принятым их с Моденом решением. Уголок рта насмешливо дернулся. 

– Каких именно границ?

Рей вздернула брови, демонстрируя серьёзность своих намерений, чтобы убедиться, что он не витает в облаках, а внимательно слушает.

– Никаких вопросов о моей личной жизни. Никаких прикосновений. Никакого флирта.

Он склонил голову, будто рассчитывая.

– А что насчет вполне обоснованных вопросов? Я их могу задавать?

И даже сейчас он юрист, неустанно ищущий лазейки. 

– Вы можете задавать вопросы, но, если я откажусь на них отвечать, то Вы не имеете права давить.

Он дьявольски улыбнулся.

– А если ты до меня дотронешься?

– _Бен_ , – с лёгким предостережение ответила она. 

Расплывшись в довольной улыбке, он робко поднял ладони.

– Я совсем не против… говорю просто так, на всякий случай. 

– Приму к сведению. Этого никогда не произойдёт, но я запомню.

– Что-то еще? – он откинулся на спинку дивана и расстегнул пиджак. Острые углы его плеч и челюсти сгладились. Он расслаблен и готов играть свою роль.

Рей так же испытала немалое облегчение. Возможно, между ними наступило временное перемирие?

– Думаю, для начала достаточно.

Рей не совсем уверена, что Бен будет беспрекословно соблюдать эти правила, но она в такой же степени не уверена и в себе. Хочет ли она сама, чтобы он их соблюдал? Несмотря на то, что Бен повсеместно испытывает и соблазняет ее, с какой лёгкостью, он пролазит под кожу и тянет, он, кроме всего этого, очаровательнейший и увлекательнейший клиент. Проведённое с ним время пролетает почти незаметно. И только размышления в таком ключе подтолкнули Рей к мысли о том, как же ей будет грустно с ним прощаться. 

– Что скажете?

– Думаю, я смогу это сделать, – улыбнувшись сказал он, – и тебе даже не придется выбивать из меня дерьмо.

– Надеюсь, так и будет, – она улыбнулась в ответ, немного поддразнивая. – Сегодня я бы хотела начать с такой темы, которую мы ранее никогда не обсуждали. 

– Ладно, удиви меня, – расплывшись в улыбке сказал Бен. – Если сможешь.

– Детство.

Он отвёл взгляд, всем своим телом демонстрируя показную скуку. Губы дернулись – он чуть ли не выругался, но совладал с собой и кивнул.

Рей оценила его попытку. Она пролистала страницы. 

– Ранее Вы упомянули, что были «слишком тихим», и в детстве никогда не получали должного внимания. Мне любопытно, каким Вы были ребёнком?

– Если верить моей матери, то очаровательным. Хотя, фото доказывают обратное, – он пожал плечами, слегка понижая голос. – Ее все равно не было рядом.

– Много работала?

Он кивнул.

– Я родился как раз после ее первых сенатских выборов. Как младшему сенатору, ей было необходимо заработать авторитет в глазах комитета. Работа всегда на первом месте, – жестко ответил Бен, последняя фраза прозвучала цитатой.

– А Ваш отец?

– Он работал больше, чем находился дома, всегда горбатясь на одном из своих провальных коммерческих предприятий, – Бен провёл пальцами по волосам. – Если честно, я толком ничего и не помню о детстве, кроме того, что почти всегда был один. 

_Один._

Рей знала, каково это, вырастать в одиночку. Как это может опустошить, и тебе всегда будет казаться, что нет ничего в мире, что сможет тебя наполнить. Но ты со временем учишься собирать крупицу за крупицей, потому что никто другой не протянет тебе руку. 

Она вспомнила свой постоянно повторяющийся сон и ту физическую боль в груди, которую она, проснувшись, ощутила. Возможно, Бен до сих пор нес свою боль, но, по крайней мере, у него был дом. Просто он всегда пуст.

– Как Вы справлялись с тем, что находились постоянно одни? – поинтересовалась она.

– Не знаю… книги. Видеоигры. Спорт. Всякая мальчишеская хрень.

– А девочки?

– Будучи ребёнком? Нет, – Бен рассмеялся и покачал головой. – Я был до ужаса неловким и худым, только нос да уши торчали. Прежде чем пойти в старшую школу, за лето я вырос почти на шестнадцать сантиметров. Ни одна девчонка не обращала на меня внимания до самого колледжа.

Так сложно убрать всю эту мишуру уверенности и сексуальной зависимости, чтобы увидеть того одинокого, тоскующего мальчика. Должно быть, инстинктивное желание угождать и быть принятым женщиной пустило свои корни уже тогда. Теперь ясно, почему после стольких лет отсутствия женской любви и внимания сейчас он возмещает это вдвойне. 

Рей перевела взгляд на настенные часы. Прошла уже половина сеанса, и хотя их беседа приносила Бену явный дискомфорт, он ни разу не сменил тему. Похоже на прогресс, не так ли?

Возможно, Кенеди ошибся, и Бен мог измениться. 

– Значит, до колледжа у Вас не было девушек?

– Верно.

– Но Вы лишились девственности в восемнадцать лет? – Рей слишком поздно осознала, что не заглянула в свои записи, а просто выдала застрявшую в мозге информацию. Щеки побагровели, она запоздало спохватилась и принялась маниакально перелистывать страницы. Прочистив горло, она как ни в чем не бывало добавила. – Судя по моим записям, я не ошибаюсь.

– Все верно. То лето перед колледжем. Джесс.

– Можете рассказать об этом, если есть такое желание, – она подготовила ручку и занесла ее над новой страницей. Облизала губы и неподвижно ждала, отвлеченно рисуя на полях. Предоставляя ему немного времени. 

– Наши семьи иногда ездили вместе на отдых. В том году мы были в Италии на южном побережье. За ужином я немного увлёкся красным вином. Родители той ночью куда-то ушли, так что мы с Джесс остались сидеть у бассейна. Думаю, я поцеловал ее первым, но уже и не помню, все было как в тумане. И, прежде я сумел что-то понять, мы были уже внутри помещения, и она скакала на мне, как на мустанге.

Что-то в его тоне зацепило внимание Рей, и она нахмурилась. Затем без утайки посмотрела на него. Бен упёрся взглядом в свои руки, на лице ни следа злорадства.

– Так Вы не планировали этого?

Он вскинул руки.

– Не пойми меня не правильно, она была хорошенькой. Мне она нравилась. Но без выпивки я бы никогда не сделал и шагу. 

– Она тоже была подвыпившей?

– Не думаю. Она была старше, а я тогда вообще не пил.

Он по-прежнему не смотрел на нее.

Рей внимательно наблюдала за ним, и тут желудок ухнул куда-то вниз.

– Бен, то, что Вы описали… звучит так, будто Вами воспользовались. Если не можете этого вспомнить, тогда Вы точно не были в том состоянии, чтобы принимать решения в ясном уме.

Он снова пожал плечами.

– Возможно, я бы даже и отказался. Девушки меня пугали. Мы трахнулись еще пару раз за то лето, и никогда больше об этом не разговаривали. 

Этот чувствительный, одинокий мальчик, который был настолько робким, что у него даже не было сил заговорить с девочкой его возраста, был использован и выброшен женщиной старше его. С ним поступили как с ненужной игрушкой. Рей ощутила, как где-то глубоко-глубоко начала зарождается спящая ярость.

– Но Вы не сказали «да», потому что Ваше состояние не позволяло дать осознанный ответ, – ее голос строг и авторитетен. – Она была старше, и если она действительно не пила, то тогда на ее плечах лежала большая ответственность. 

– Никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе.

Она задумалась, как много на подсознательном уровне Бен впитал из своего первого сексуального опыта, что даже сейчас пожинает свои плоды. Если его использовали, неужели он поступает с другими так же, подражая вжившейся в сознание модели?

– Что Вы об этом думаете?

– А я и не думаю, – он поддался вперед – локти на коленях – снова надевая маску ловеласа. Некий эмоциональный щит. – С тех пор я перетрахал стольких женщин, что я даже и не думал о Джесс. Но, спасибо, что отстаиваешь мою честь, доктор, – с лёгкой ухмылкой сказал он. – Она ведь действительно дефлорировала меня, когда я был в уязвимом состоянии. 

– Не делайте так. Не отмахивайтесь. Это не смешно, – аккуратно, но строго парировала Рей. Немного грубо и раздражённо от того, что он вел себя так, будто та ситуация и выеденного яйца не стоила. 

Он наклонил голову и сузил глаза. Ему стало любопытно. 

– Ты расстроена?

Рей поменяла позу и вздохнула. 

– Я расстроена, потому что Ваш первый раз произошёл с той, кто воспользовался мужчиной, искавшим эмоциональной связи. Вы этого не заслужили.

Темные глаза блуждали по ее лицу. Рей подумала, что он сейчас снова отвесит шутку, но вместо этого Бен лишь тяжело сглотнул.

– Спасибо, – тихо произнес он. Он никогда еще не говорил настолько тихо. 

– Пожалуйста, – ответила Рей, уверенно встречая его взгляд. Его открытое, искреннее выражение лица напомнило ей о том, что он сказал ей в конце предыдущего сеанса. 

_Один_.

Она перевернула страницу блокнота.

– Вы сказали, что на прошлой неделе ушли из бара один. Я хотела бы поговорить об этом.

Не неотрывно смотрел на нее, усаживаясь поудобнее на кожаном диване. 

– Ладно.

– Вы пришли туда, чтобы встретиться с женщиной?

– Да.

– Для интимной связи?

– Очевидно же, – ухмыльнулся он. – Точно не для того, чтобы обложить их налогами. 

Рей проигнорировала сарказм.

– Так почему же Вы ушли без партнера?

Бен прикусил губу, размышляя.

– Я думал, что эта тема у нас под запретом. А я совсем не хочу нарушать правила.

Сказанные слова осели в разуме, и Рей пыталась расшифровать их подтекст. Она беспокойно заерзала на стуле, подбирая лучший вариант ответа. Будто прогулка по минному полю.

– Вы ушли из бара потому, что подумали, что это именно то, чего бы я хотела?

– Нет, я сделал это не для того, чтобы угодить тебе, – он встретился с ней взглядом. Его глаза такие острые, такие яркие.

– Не нашли себе кого-то по вкусу?

– Да нет, несколько меня все же зацепило. 

– Почему тогда ушли? – Рей напряглась, ожидая ответа. Разум начал жужжать. Взвешивая его реакцию, она сосредоточилась на изгибе его челюсти, контуре губ и блеске глаз.

Его голос прозвучал будто из самых глубин – настоящий рокот. Бен ответил медленно, ясно, так, чтобы между ними не осталось никаких недопониманий.

– Я ушёл один, потому что не хотел приводить к себе в дом другую.

Сердце застучало галопом. Рей моргнула и, заметив его серьёзность, снова перевела взгляд на записи. В ответе содержался последующий вопрос, но она не будет его задавать. Рей не желала, чтобы он произнес вслух имя той «другой».

Возможно, она действительно трусиха. Настала ее очередь отвлекать и спрыгивать с темы. 

– На Вас это не похоже? Уходить домой в одиночку.

– Относительно, – вздохнул он. Возможно, несколько разочарованно. – Такое уже случалось.

– Что насчет этой недели?

Его взгляд закипал с каждой секундой, изучая ее.

– Та же самая история. 

Интересно. Но это сбивало с толку. Во что он играл? Она отодвинула на задний план вереницу непрекращающихся мыслей и эмоций и снова включила деловой режим. 

– И как Вы себя чувствуете?

– Будто у меня скоро взорвутся яйца. Но, кроме этого, на удивление все даже неплохо. 

Ничего не понятно. Ей уже стало дурно от его неожиданной смены поведения и от того, насколько спокойно он сказал ей об этом. Будто это пустяк. Будто его внезапный самоконтроль не сводил на нет всю предписанную ввиду сексуальной зависимости терапию. И будто Моден Кенеди чертовски заблуждался насчет него и его перспектив роста. 

– Мне удалось занять себя другими вещами. Разум такая мощная штука, – подмигнул он.

– Ммм, – согласилась она, все еще рисуя на полях круги. Рей решила не зацикливаться на этом моменте, ведь прекрасно помнила, как именно она себя «отвлекала», думая о нем.

Она была все еще потрясена этим внезапным изменением поведения и мыслью о том, что вообще побудило Бена к таким действиям. Он ни с кем не спал на этой неделе, не хотел спать _с другой_. И она точно не спросит его об этой _другой_. 

Вопрос повис между ними тяжёлым облаком.

– Это что-то типа твоей резинки. Возможно, я ей как-нибудь попробую воспользоваться. Контроль мыслей ведёт к контролю поведения, – указал он. – А почему ты сегодня не надела ее, доктор?

Рей взглянула на свое запястье, покрытое мягким кожаным браслетом, чтобы скрыть красный след от чрезмерного щёлканья. Попытка не думать о Бене Соло буквально стоила ей метки на коже.

– Эм, я взяла небольшой перерыв.

– Ну она вообще помогла тебе? 

Его поведение спокойно, он не старался поддеть ее. Умные глаза несли в себе глубочайшую мягкость. Рей улыбнулась, надеясь, что он никогда не поймет, зачем ей действительно нужна резинка. 

– Нет, эта борьба никогда не прекращается. 

– Думаю, нам обоим есть над чем поработать, – ответил он.

Рей кивнула и посмотрела на часы. Осталось всего пару минут. Она пыталась решить, как лучше всего закончить сеанс. Разум зациклился на трех простых словах: «я был один». 

– Я отвлекался на одно дело своих коллег из Лондона. Их офис располагается совсем недалеко от Мейда Вейл, – сказал он, наклонившись вперед. 

– Ох, правда? – Рей снова перевела на него взгляд. – Я хорошо знаю эту местность. 

Ведь это место находилось как раз по соседству с ее последней приёмной семьёй, счастливой семьёй. 

Бен улыбнулся, наблюдая за реакцией. 

– Есть шанс, что я буду там жить в следующем году для подготовки к судебному разбирательству, но я ничего не знаю о Лондоне. 

– Ох, там нет ничего сложного. Я могу Вам помочь. Могу подсказать некоторые рестораны, – автоматически ответила Рей и поднялась со стула, демонстрируя языком тела, что сеанс окончен. 

– Я на это очень надеюсь. Возможно, даже смогу пригласить тебя на ужин. Я ведь уже не буду твоим клиентом.

Ее глаза переметнулись к его. Рей напряглась.

– Однажды клиент – навсегда клиент, Бен.

– Хммм, технически это не правда, в правовом смысле… – тихо сказал он, кидая быстрый взгляд на часы, – … к сожалению, мне сейчас нужно вернуться в офис. Мы можем обсудить все в следующий раз. 

Он поднялся с дивана, но Рей окликнула его.

– Стойте, секундочку. 

Она подошла к своей сумке и вытащила из нее еще одну резинку для волос. Вручила ее Бену, и он принял ее с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

– Если честно, я не любитель хвостиков, – пошутил он.

– Она может быть немного маловата, но если будете ей пользоваться, она растянется, – объяснила Рей. – Чтобы помочь держаться намеченной цели. Вы сегодня хорошо потрудились. 

Бен натянул резинку, начиная со своей широкой ладони и до самого запястья, затем спрятал ее под рубашкой, спуская один за другим манжеты. 

– Спасибо, доктор. Я постараюсь, чтобы ты гордилась мною. 

– Сделайте лучше так, чтобы Вы гордились собой, – ответила она.

Бен отсалютовал, а она оперлась бедром о стол, наблюдая за тем, как он уходит. После того, как послышался звук захлопнувшейся двери, Рей снова села за стол, чтобы сделать некоторые пометки, пока они еще не выветрились из памяти. 

За последний час произошло слишком много всего. Успокоив разум, она осознала две вещи:

• Бен не упомянул о том, какую он поставил перед собой цель на эту неделю, поэтому она не знает, как именно он использует резинку. Она должна была спросить. 

• Она точно уверена, что не упоминала о том, что выросла в Мейда Вейл, и это точно не может быть совпадением.

Значит, Бен Соло наводил о ней справки.


	6. Глава 6: Сеанс шестой

Прошло три дня и ровно шесть часов с тех пор, как она в последний раз видела Бена Соло, а следующая с ним встреча состоится уже через два дня. 

Как бы Рей хотела быть не настолько осведомленной об этом факте. 

Все субботнее утро она провела дома, связавшись по электронной почте с иностранными компаниями по поводу сроков доставки всех необходимых вещей. Ее друг Шивон предоставил контактную информацию владельца домов застройки ленточного типа в самом центре города, который как раз подыскивал нового жильца. Специфика работы требовала от Рей остановиться на два года в Таиланде, так что этот вариант с жильём более чем приемлемый.

Сразу же после обеда она отправилась на пробежку, решив добавить лишнюю милю к привычному маршруту, чтобы бросить себе же вызов. Единственный путь к физической и моральной стойкости пролегал исключительно через преодоление усталости и неудач, после чего эта планка с каждым разом повышалась и повышалась, не останавливаясь на конкретном моменте. К тому времени, как Рей вернулась домой, она вся дрожала – выжатая как лимон, но невероятно довольная. 

После чего, уютно расположившись на диване в мягких хлопковых штанах, с чашкой горячего чая и ноутбуком, она с головой погрузилась в литературу, переполненная решимостью наконец отыскать ответ, как же помочь Бену. 

Большинство опубликованных исследований, в той или иной степени касавшиеся трансфера, излагались терапевтами-мужчинами и сосредотачивались на пациентах-женщинах. Гендерные предрассудки буквально на лицо. Радикальное изменение подобной динамики, в которой мужчина выступает клиентом, а женщина – терапевтом, довольно-таки современный феномен, который рассматривается куда реже первого случая. 

Исследование в _Журнале психотерапевтической практики и исследований_ , озаглавленное «Эротизированный трансфер в диаде м-пациент/ж-психотерапевт» по всей видимости в курсе дела. Она пролистала до самого проблемного случая и взволнованно прикусила губу.

_Эротизированный трансфер (перенос) – это особенный вид эротического трансфера, крайний диапазон данной области. Интенсивная, яркая, иррациональная эротическая озабоченность психоаналитиком, характеризующаяся явными эгодистоническими требованиями в любви и сексуальной реализации. Эротические требования в большинстве случаев кажутся пациенту вполне обоснованными или имеющими веские причины…, [и] потребность в действительной реализации, а не в ее замене, часто ассоциируется с измененным чувством самосознания и реальности (63 с.)._

Интересно. Бен скорее обычный наглец с долей высокомерия, чем нарцисс. Он не похож на того, кто страдает от нетипичных заблуждений, ведь на деле демонстрирует высокую степень самосознания. Его гиперсексуальность и попытки отвлечь внимание от собственных проблем порождают на свет присущее ему вульгарное поведение, особенно в тех случаях, когда он ищет признания от ее женского авторитетного лица. 

Рей остановилась. Нужен ли Бену от нее только лишь секс? Это все, что есть между ними? Она крепко сжала челюсть, ощущая, как грудь сдавило сплетение обиды и унижения. Рей не могла отрицать, что одно-единственное осознание того, что она была всего лишь _очередной_ в его послужном списке, весьма ощутимо ударило по эго. Хоть эротический трансфер в своей сущности позиционируется как табуированое проявление, все же безумно неприятно и обидно думать о том, что для Бена она не более чем объект. 

Рей сделала глоток медового чая и перешла на другую страницу.

_Условия для осуществления трансфера могут быть результатом поощрения ошибки терапевта в применяемой им технике или же в контртрансфере. Клиенты с проявляющимся эдиповым комплексом, сексуальной травмой и/или изоляцией от оного более восприимчивы, какими на самом деле являются старшие мужчины-клиенты и менее опытные женщины-терапевты. Психоаналитики, которые реагируют на подобные моменты шоком или же нескрываемой обидой, а не эмпатией, могут только поощрить действия пациента. Первый сеанс способен подсказать, поддаётся ли клиент трансферу, или же нет…_

Рей сразу же вспомнила их первые сеанс. Бен наблюдал за ней. Назвал хорошенькой. А она предпочла проигнорировать его, поступая как его мать, и…

Она застонала и устало провела ладонью по лицу. 

– Блять! Нахуй все это! 

Рей одним быстрым движением закрыла ноутбук и поднялась с дивана. Это ее вина. Беспокойно расхаживая по комнате, она начала припоминать каждую совершенную во время сеанса ошибку, что ненамеренно подталкивали и поощряли поведение Бена. На душе стало гадко и стыдно. 

Спустя пару минут она успокоилась достаточно, чтобы снова сесть на диван. Самобичевание не поможет делу. Единственное, что важно – двигаться вперед. 

Понятие «эгодистоничности» указывает на идеи и модели поведения, совместимые с личностной самоидентификацией. Бен расценивает свою сексуальную беспорядочность в качестве того, что один в один соотносится с его «Я». Перемещение поведенческой модели в сферу неприемлемого – а значит, эгодистоничности – означает и перемещение ценностей. Бен должен поверить, что подобная модель поведения причиняет ему же вред. Он должен поверить, что достоин быть желанным, а не просто использованным, что достоин намного большего. 

Ему необходима надежда. 

Поэтому им следует сконцентрироваться на его самооценке и важности как человеческого существа, а не просто поведении. Бен достоин того, чтобы находиться в любящих отношениях, достоин, чтобы другой человек увидел его настоящего. Она может помочь ему почувствовать себя нужным во время сеанса. И когда Бен ощутит максимальную безопасность, он откроется без всяких колких шуточек и игр. Рей в этом уверена. 

Она не опустит рук. Даже если у самого Бена нет сил, чтобы поверить в себя, это сделает она. 

Возможно, пока этого будет достаточно.

\------

Он никогда не опаздывает, поэтому Рей совсем не удивилась, увидев Бена в комнате ожидания на несколько минут раньше назначенного времени. Наступил вторник, а запланированный сеанс должен начаться в четыре часа. Он сидел на углу стола Кайдел и беззаботно болтал с ней. Оба улыбались. 

Когда Рей открыла дверь, Бен поднял на нее взгляд и как ни в чем не бывало поздоровался:

– Привет, док.

Его пальцы были свободно переплетены в замок, мирно покоясь на бедре, а длинные ноги болтались внизу стола. Кайдел на долю секунды остановилась на его профиле, а потом обратила внимание на Рей. 

Бедняжка сражена наповал. 

– Вы готовы? – несколько резко спросила Рей.

– Да, – Бен снова посмотрел на Кайдел. – Увидимся, Ямочки. 

Кайдел захихикала и откинулась на спинку стула. Рей охватила волна раздражения, примитивная вспышка, за которой моментально последовала вина. У нее не было никаких прав на такое собственническое поведение. Их дружба с Кайдел вне опасности. 

Однако, подумать об этом легче, чем осуществить на практике. 

Бен вошел в кабинет и сел на диван, проведя ладонями по бедрам. Рей закрыла за ним дверь.

– Как поживаете? 

– Не жалуюсь.

Бен расстегнул пуговицы на пиджаке. Лето было тёплым, солнце светило сквозь ближайшее окно, предавая его волосам легкий красноватый оттенок. Если бы только ее собственные волосы были такими же густыми и послушными даже в случае повышенной влажности. Нечестно, что природа одарила просто роскошной шевелюрой именно мужчину. 

– Полагаю, неделя прошла хорошо? – поинтересовалась она, располагаясь на кресле. 

– На работе как всегда хреново, но это вполне ожидаемо. 

Бен расположил ноги так, что носок правого ботинка стал упираться в левый. У него наблюдалось небольшое косолапие, будто его ноги были слишком длинными, чтобы без всяких проблем занять сидячее положение. Такая привычка шла вразрез с присущим ему поведением, но в то же самое время Рей нашла такой жест невероятно располагающим, что ей вскоре пришлось заставить себя отвести от него взгляд, чтобы перестать _так_ пялиться.

 _Сосредоточься_.

– В прошлый раз я дала Вам резинку.

Он поднял руку.

– Она все еще на мне. 

– Как только Вы ушли, я поняла, что забыла спросить о конкретных целях на эту неделю. О чем Вы задумались?

Он склонил голову на бок, и его улыбка стала еще шире.

– Разве не очевидно, о чем я постоянно думаю?

Она скрестила ноги.

– Итак, о сексе.

С его губ по-прежнему не сходила улыбка. 

– И как, сработало?

– Определенно.

– Вам удалось заметить или взять под контроль мысли?

– Еще нет.

Бен поддался вперед и опустил взгляд на свое запястье, перебирая между двумя пальцами тонкую резинку.

– Такая практика должна войти у Вас в привычку. Первый шаг – начать замечать детали. 

Его взгляд переметнулся на Рей, сияя. 

– Я заметил, что в последнее время очень много думаю об одной женщине.

– Да?

Она перевернула страницу, не особенно радуясь тому, что снова придётся выслушивать все малоприятные детали его недавней фантазии. 

– Не могу выкинуть ее из головы. 

Навязчивые мысли – частые спутники гиперсексуальности. 

– Вы знакомы с ней? 

Рей сосредоточилась на чистом листе. Она начала считать горизонтальные линии одну за другой, продвигаясь вниз. Морально готовясь к любой грязной мысли, рожденной бурной фантазией. 

И почему она сегодня такая напряжённая?

– Да, но я еще не вкусил ее. 

_Вкусил ее._ Будто еду. Рей закусила внутреннюю часть щеки и вывела на полях звёздочку, сглатывая растущее раздражение.

– Она великолепна. Умна. Сильна.

– Хм-м, значит, Ваш типаж.

У Рей отсутствовало всякое желание слушать о достоинствах этой женщины. Она быстро моргнула, обнаружив, что Бен смотрел на нее ну с просто дьявольским блеском в глазах. 

Взгляд говорил сам за себя. Бен имел в виду ее. Желудок ухнул куда-то вниз.

Его взгляд перешёл на ее губы. 

– Определенно мой типаж. Она пиздец какая сексуальная, но не думаю, что она это осознает.

– Ох, думаю, как раз наоборот, – застенчиво улыбнулась Рей, маскируя намёк. Играя в его маленькую игру. 

Бен улыбнулся в ответ, ни на миг не выходя из образа. Он лениво потер два пальца, словно распределяя соль. 

– И я знаю, что она тоже хочет меня. Просто боится в этом признаться. Но это не проблема. Еще достаточно времени. 

Чертовски уверен в себе. Его взгляд оставался таким же острым, и пронизывающее кабинет напряжение заставило Рей неуютно заерзать на кресле. 

– Вы использовали резинку, когда думали о ней?

– Да, но это не помогло. 

– Она просто должна напоминать Вам о цели, – заметила Рей.

– Поэтому резинка и не помогла. Моя цель – завладеть ею.

Рей застыла, словно мраморное изваяние. Поскольку Бен не говорил о ней _напрямую_ , он технически не нарушал установленных между ними правил. Будучи непревзойдённым юристом, он ходил по краю, но они оба знали о его намерении. Рей не поведётся на это. 

_Игнорируй. Игнорируй._

– Женщина – это не цель, Бен. Она личность, у которой также имеется определённый опыт и автономия. 

Он перевел взгляд на ковёр и поддался вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. 

– Я понимаю. И эта женщина особенна. Над этим нужно будет немного поработать, но я привык, что все стоящее можно получить только кропотливым трудом. Верно, док?

– Вполне, – вежливо улыбнулась она, сохраняя беззаботный тон. Профессиональная черта – притворяться слепой и непонимающей. – Я ценю Вашу попытку изменить что-либо. Смена принципа мышления требует особых усилий. 

– А у тебя выходит? Контролировать свои мысли? 

Бен спустил пиджак со своих плеч и аккуратно сложил его надвое, перекидывая через спинку дивана. 

Отвечая, Рей наблюдала за ним. И будто в доказательство щелкнула собственной резинкой. Темный взгляд мгновенно переметнулся к ее запястью, а затем к лицу, но Бен ничего не сказал. 

– Да, – твёрдо ответила она. – Заметив хотя бы один раз паттерны наших мыслей, мы можем научиться управлять ими. Не они должны контролировать нас, а мы их. 

Бен закинул руку на спинку дивана, отчего дельтовидные мышцы напряглась под белой тканью рубашки. Его массивное тело выглядело несколько несоответствующе деловому стилю, но в то же самое время он был _так хорош_ в этом костюме. 

– А как же чувства? – янтарные глаза впились в ее собственные. – Ты можешь их взять под контроль?

– Да, – без запинки ответила Рей. – Чувства – это всего лишь эмоциональный ответ мысли. 

– И ты правда в это веришь? – он откинулся назад, отчего грудная клетка стала выглядеть еще шире. Пуговицы рубашки с трудом удерживали внушительных габаритов массу. 

Рей пришлось отвернуться к окну, – спасительному буйку – чтобы ненароком не выдать себя взглядом. 

– Да. Изменяя мысли, мы меняем чувства. А затем и поведение. 

Бен мягко улыбнулся.

– Должно быть, это так утомительно всё держать под контролем. 

Рей изогнула бровь.

– Что Вы имеете в виду?

– Никогда не показывать своих слабостей. Отказываться от желаемого. Должно быть, это так утомительно пытаться оправдывать всё при помощи логики, а можно было просто… не противиться и взять это. 

Рей сглотнула, ощущая, как жар его сосредоточенно взгляда буквально наполнил ее теплом. Его фраза не была обычным теоретическим вопросом, скорее вызовом. Острый, словно лезвие бритвы подтекст, казалось, проник прямо под тщательно выставленную оборону. Рей заерзала на кресле. 

– Полагаю, каждый волен выбирать, как ему взаимодействовать с миром, – ответила она, пытаясь затянуть его обратно в безопасные воды.

– Речь не о выборе, а о _свободе_ от выбора, – повысив голос сказал Бен. Выразительно и оживлённо. – Я подобно тебе целый день только и делаю, что хожу и думаю. Но после мне просто хочется чувствовать. 

_Прямо как ее вечерние пробежки._ Только Бен использует свое тело несколько иным способом. 

– Поэтому секс с женщинами дарует Вам освобождение?

– Блять, да! В этом вся суть, – хмыкнул он и расплылся в улыбке, словно маленький мальчик, только что поймавший мяч.

– Тогда было бы легче оставаться с одной женщиной, не так ли? А может, Вы ищете вовсе не освобождения? Может, Вас привлекает вкус охоты?

Почему она так внезапно ощутила уверенность в том, что Бен прекрасно понимал разницу между этими двумя случаями? Чтобы доказать, что Кенеди был не прав или же доказать самой себе? Рей принялась постукивать ручкой по блокноту. Будто проводила тест, на который отчаянно хотела получить верный ответ.

Бен снова откинулся на диван и принял прежнюю позу – грудь выпячена вперед, а руки широко раскинуты, язык тела бросал ей вызов. Его взгляд буквально пылал, и он медленно ответил, выделяя каждое слово: 

– Если рядом будет находиться подходящая женщина, я не упущу свой шанс.

Именно то, чего Рей хотела от него услышать, но череп все равно покалывал. То, как его глаза встретились с ее собственными. Рей на кончике языка чувствовала давление нарастающей тишины, поэтому первая отвела взгляд.

– Каково это – быть с подходящей женщиной?

– Не знаю, я еще не встретил ее, – улыбнулся он. – Поэтому просто продолжу трахаться до тех пор, пока хрустальная туфелька не найдёт свою хозяйку.

Она становилась все лучше и лучше в том, чтобы игнорировать его несомненно вульгарное чувство юмора и смотреть в корень проблемы. 

– Как, по-вашему мнению, должна выглядеть та самая «подходящая женщина»? – поинтересовалась она, цитируя недавнюю фразу, чтобы показаться как можно профессиональнее и незаинтересованнее. Даже она не могла соврать себе во внезапно накатившей трусости, потому что на самом деле безумно хотела услышать ответ. И как терапевт, и как женщина. 

– Умная. Любознательная. Остроумная. Не боящаяся выбить из меня все дерьмо или бросить мне вызов, потому что иначе отношения становятся невероятно скучными. Та, которая наслаждается жизнью во всех ее проявлениях – искусство, музыка, еда, новые места. Которая не выносит преждевременных суждений и обладает широким кругозором. Честная. 

Записав каждое слово, Рей подняла на него взгляд, обнаружив, что Бен снова смотрел на нее.

– Красивая. Выносливая. Сексуальная. Не боящаяся экспериментов. Своих желаний и нужд.

Рей замедлила дыхание, чтобы привести его в норму. Вдох, выдох, и снова. Она отчаянно надеялась, что ее щеки не приобрели пунцовый оттенок, но даже если и так, то просто обвинит во всем духоту кабинета. И она точно не падает под его чары. Нужно сосредоточиться на Бене и его личностной стороне.

– Ваша жена обладала всеми этими качествами?

– Базин? – удивил ее сдавленным смехом Бен. – Черт, нет.

– Как вы встретились?

– Наши родители познакомили нас. Идеальная пара, – он перевел взгляд на книжную полку и провёл рукой по волосам. – Как сильнее обезопасить свое наследие, если не заставить своих детей трахаться ради него?

Горечь в его тоне нескрываема. 

– Но она для Вас что-то значила?

Бен сглотнул, а затем заговорил мягким голосом.

– Мне было тридцать, и у меня никого не было. А она, казалось, воплощала в себе все, о чем только можно мечтать. Богатая, амбициозная, элегантная. У нас были общие друзья, мы вертелись в одних кругах, – выдохнул он. – И только в нашу первую годовщину я осознал, что совсем ее не знал.

Рей будто находилась под гипнозом. Он не съехал с темы, а пытался осуществить рефлексию. Восходящая волна оптимизма придала новых сил. Возможно, еще не все потеряно.

– Что случилось? 

– Ничего, – но пожал плечами. Улыбка больше не украшала губ, и Бен медленно откинулся на спинку. Кожа старого дивана скрипнула под его весом. Он испытывал явный дискомфорт.

– Это нормально, если Вы не хотите…

– Нет. Я сказал правду. Ничего не произошло. 

Бен запустил пятерню в волосы, взъерошивая их.

– После первого года совместной жизни весь адреналин сошёл на нет. Мы буквально прекратили разговаривать. У нас не было ничего общего. Слова шли перед сексом, но и они быстро оказывались позади. 

Рей заметила, как его конечности будто одеревенели, потяжелели. Манера поведения утратила былую уверенность, и она с изумлением наблюдала за тем, как тело отражало изменение, что вызывала фрустрация. 

– Мы просто стали избегать друг друга. Я стал работать намного дольше положенного времени, а она всегда пропадала в магазинах. На ужине с родителями мы разговаривали больше, чем за весь месяц, проведённый наедине. Все просто исчезло. Не знаю, как объяснить это лучше. 

Бен покачал головой и посмотрел в сторону. Челюсть крепко сомкнулась. Рей ощутила в груди укол сочувствия. 

Бен снова обратился к ней, карие глаза наполнились смятением. Теперь это была не игра, а неподдельная правда. 

– Одним утром она вышла из ванной с волосами на манер… – он сделал указательным пальцем круговой жест над своей головой, но у Рей это не вызвало улыбки. Она только слушала, будучи слишком увлеченной, чтобы осмелиться прервать нить повествования. 

– И она выглядела как какая-то незнакомка. Я ничего не почувствовал. Понял, что вообще не понимаю, кто она такая. Я женился не на Базин, а на сраном плоде моего воображения. Временная замена для жены. Между нами не было любви… ничего не было. 

Рей начала думать о наводящем вопросе, который бы гармонично дополнил его слова, и остановилась на самом очевидном.

– Она чувствовала то же самое?

– Кто знает, – покачал головой Бен.

Она видела, что он был искренен. Бен действительно _не знал_. 

– Я сказал ей, что хочу подать на развод. Она даже не сопротивлялась. На самом деле, Базин ни за что не боролась. Потому что иначе пришлось бы показать, что человек действительно для тебя что-то значит. А она просто сказала: «Ладно, Бен. Я хочу для тебя только лучшего». 

Рей едва сдержалась, чтобы не вздрогнуть от слов, которые совсем недавно произнесла вслед за его бывшей женой. Рана в груди Бена еще не затянулась. 

– Возможно, это были последние сказанные ею мне слова, – сказал он и нахмурил брови, пытаясь вспомнить. – Мы заключали брачный договор, поэтому развод получилось организовать намного легче свадьбы, – поднял ладони Бен. – На этом все и закончилось.

Это совсем не то, чего она ожидала. Рей думала, что, возможно, причиной всему была неуравновешенная страсть, пламенная ярость постоянных перебранок или же потеря доверия. Но на деле встретилась с холодной, тёмной областью, наполненной тихим смятением. У Бена никогда не было настоящей связи с женой, поэтому в определённом смысле подобная потеря ударила по нему еще сильнее.

 _Один_.

– А сейчас? Что Вы думаете сейчас о вашем разводе?

– Облегчение, – он изогнул губы в бледном подобии улыбки. 

– Вы пытаетесь стереть о ней воспоминания с помощью других женщин?

Бен хмыкнул.

– Тогда бы это указывало на то, что наши отношения чего-то стоили. Спустя месяц после развода Базин уже отдыхала на каком-то частном острове со своим новым парнем. Я же пошёл по другому пути. 

– Вы пытаетесь доказать ей, что Вас хотят другие женщины?

Его губы дрогнули. 

– Мне не нужно этого доказывать. Женщины _действительно_ хотят меня. 

Рей уловила что-то в голосе Бена и надавила.

– Тогда почему бы не попробовать с кем-нибудь встречаться, Бен? Потратить немного времени на то, чтобы построить отношения с новым партнёром?

Карие глаза обратились к ней, будто магниты.

– Почему я должен вкладываться в то, что неизбежно вернётся мне в меньшем размере? 

Рей поддалась вперед, оперлась локтями о колени и подняла брови, чтобы доказать свою правоту.

– А как же та «подходящая женщина», о которой Вы совсем недавно упоминали? В мире полно тех, которые достойны Вашего внимания, нужно всего лишь отыскать их.

Бен ответил ей тем, что занял такую же позу, подражая.

– Ну, по крайней мере на примете у меня есть одна.

Она приготовилась ответить, но он заговорил первым. 

– Я так и не задал тебе вопрос, позволишь?

Хотя Рей и ненавидела терять чувство контроля во время разговора, Бен вел себя более чем прилично. И он достоин вознаграждения за то, что так вежливо спросил у нее разрешения.

– Ладно.

– Каково это – жить в детском доме?

Она села поглубже, испытывая резкий наплыв дискомфорта от столь внезапной смены темы.

– Хм-мм.

– Слишком лично? 

Беспокойство в его голосе заставило ее немного расслабиться. Бен спрашивал, а не давил. Его выражение лица открыто, а во взгляде ни грамма подвоха. 

И Рей ответила.

– Нет. Я попала туда в возрасте шести лет. Некоторые дома были не самыми лучшими. Мне повезло только с последним. Я пробыла в нем четыре года. 

– Насколько плохими оказались самые худшие? – мягко спросил он.

Рей сглотнула ком, чувствуя потребность встать и _двигаться_. Вместо этого она принялась постукивать ручкой по бумаге в такт покачиванию ноги. 

– Мы были никому не нужны. Я бы сказала, что над детьми проводилось эмоциональное насилие. Пару раз даже ударяли, но могло быть куда хуже. Из-за этого я несколько раз оказывалась в разных приютах. 

– Поэтому ты и пошла в психологию?

Рей давно не приходилось отвечать на подобный вопрос, предпочитая использовать ранее придуманные ответы, чтобы избежать неловких ситуаций на свиданиях или же вечеринках. _Я всегда думала, что разум – это такая удивительная штука, поэтому мне было интересно копнуть глубже,_ съязвила бы она. Или: _что может быть могущественнее понимания природы человеческого поведения? Подай салфетку, пожалуйста._

Но сегодня Рей поняла, что хотела, чтобы Бен узнал о настоящей причине.

– Я росла очень одиноким ребёнком. У меня были проблемы привязанности, и поэтому мне не удавалось легко заводить новые знакомства. Да и частые переезды с места на место совсем этому не способствовали. Поэтому я придумала воображаемого друга, с которым могла бы разговаривать. Я рассказывала ему обо всех моих чувствах, мыслях, и он слушал. И потом поняла, что это мне помогает. Даже когда рядом никого не было, в моем сознании этот друг был всегда со мной, чтобы в любой момент выслушать меня. Я становилась старше, и узнала о психологии и с чем она работает от одной социальной работницы. И тогда решила, что хочу дать другим людям то, чего сама всегда хотела: кого-то, кто всегда выслушает и кому будет не наплевать. 

Рей открыла давно запертую под надёжным замком дверь. Слова лились сами собой. Делясь столь интимным воспоминаниями, ее взгляд попутно скользил по его лицу, рукам, комнате, не останавливаясь на конкретном предмете. Закончив, Рей сделала глубокий вдох и заставила себя посмотреть на Бена. Теперь она чувствовала себя меньше, гадая, увидит ли она в его взгляде нотки осуждения за свою слабость или же нет.

Но лицо Бена выглядело беспристрастно. Широкий рот расслаблен, взгляд непоколебим, а брови расслаблены. Любой другой принял бы такое выражение за обычные человеческие эмоции, но Рей видела суть: перед ней сидел настоящий Бен Соло. 

Он не стремился нарушить тишину, просто наблюдал за тем, как она легко повела плечом. 

– И получилось? – наконец спросил он.

– Что?

– Помочь людям.

– Да, получилось,– она горделиво вздернула подбородок. – Я и сейчас помогаю.

– Думаешь, можешь помочь мне? – голос будто исходил из глубин: нечто пробудившееся и зловещее. 

– Конечно.

– И почему ты так уверена в том, что мне можно помочь?

А вот это вызов.

– Ох, Бен, всякому можно помочь.

Он внезапно поднялся. Рей пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы сохранить зрительный контакт.

– Значит, ты говоришь это всем. И это никак не относится конкретно ко мне. 

Бен подошел к окну и засунул руки в карманы брюк. Одним плечом привалившись к стене, он отвернулся от нее, смотря на улицу. 

Рей следила за ним, размышляя.

– Вы злитесь?

Он фыркнул, но даже не посмотрел на нее.

– Нет.

– Тогда я не понимаю Вашей реакции. Можете рассказать мне о своих чувствах?

Бен резко повернул к ней голову и сузил глаза. 

– Я для тебя просто очередной клиент? Пустое место между орущими Уэксли и следующим моральным инвалидом?

Рей отпрянула от столь резкого тона.

– Я беспокоюсь о каждом клиенте. 

Бен улыбнулся – горько и жестоко.

– Так теперь каждый, у кого есть триста баксов, может купить час твоей заботы? 

После того, как она обнажила свою душу, продемонстрировала уязвимость, ее самообладание буквально пылало от такой неблагодарности и эгоизма. Она встала с кресла, чтобы быть с ним на равных.

– Это нечестно. Это моя профессия, Бен.

– Да, знаю. Тебе нравится твоя работа. И когда я ухожу отсюда, и думаю о тебе всю ночь, ты просто пишешь свои заметочки в очередное дело, а затем спокойно переходишь к другому инвалидному случаю. А через несколько недель вообще улетишь к себе домой и позабудешь о моем существовании.

– Я не забуду, – мгновенно ответила Рей. Слишком быстро. 

Бен снова впился в нее взглядом. 

– Я не забуду тебя, – повторила она.

Он сделал два шага вперед, а Рей инстинктивно сделал шаг назад. Грудную клетку сдавило болью. 

– Хочешь знать, почему я не встречаюсь с женщинами? Потому что они не видят меня. А только юриста, богатого парня и хорошего трахателя. Они не видят _меня_ , – он указал на свою грудь, и Рей последовала взглядом за этим жестом.

Бен сделал шаг вперед, но Рей на этот раз не отступила, смотря прямо ему в лицо, наблюдая за изучающим взглядом. 

– А ты видишь меня? Или я для тебя как тот невидимый друг? Или вообще очередной клиент, и ничего более? М?

– Бен, но ты и _есть_ мой клиент. 

В тёмном взоре загорелось пламя, а челюсть напряглась. 

– До тех пор, пока я не уволю тебя. 

У Рей отвисла челюсть. 

– Буду ли я для тебя что-то значить, даже если больше не буду платить тебе?

– Как ты можешь говорить о таких ужасных вещах? – огрызнулась Рей. – Мне не нравится, что ты намекаешь на то, что мои чувства и выеденного яйца не стоят. 

– А мне не нравится быть просто очередным клиентом в твоей записной книжке. 

Рей едва удалось сохранять профессиональный тон.

– Как, думаешь, чувствуют себя женщины, с которыми ты спишь? Очередное имя в твоем списке на трах?

Очень низко, грубо и непохоже на Рей. Бен выглядел шокированным. Из сотни доступных вариантов формулировки она выбрала самый неуместный. Она слишком зла на него, чтобы выразить что-то менее конфликтное.

Бен с мгновение проницательно смотрел на нее. А затем на губах расцвела улыбка – лениво и медленно. Глаза засияли опасным блеском.

– Ты что, _ревнуешь_ меня, доктор?

– Что? Нет, – фыркнула она и развернулась, зашагав к креслу. Она села и разложила перед собой блокнот. В горле образовался ком.

Бен подходил ближе, и его голос буквально гремел у нее за спиной. 

– Думаю, как раз наоборот. 

Рей напряжённо вслушивалась в шаги, но не повернулась. Сердце прекратило бешеный пляс с тем, как началось выравниваться дыхание. Она следила за тенью на стене. Бен подходил все ближе.

Он склонился над ее ухом. Голос упал на пару октав. 

– Да, ты определенно завидуешь всем этим женщинам. 

Щеки окатило жаром, она облизала губы, отказываясь смотреть на него. _Не реагируй_. 

– Интересно, какой ты типаж? Я немного думал над этим, и больше склоняюсь к тому, что ты упрямая саб. 

Бен провоцировал ее. Отвлекал от себя внимание. Рей щелкнула ручкой и принялась делать заметки. Делая вид, что ничуточки не возмущена таким поведением, даже если разум жадно ловил каждое слово и движение.

– Знаешь, о чем я говорю? Это то, как я называю сильных, независимых женщин, которые отказываются признавать, что им нравится, когда их крепко держат и трахают как тряпичных кукол. Они слишком упрямы, чтобы умолять об этом, но все так же отчаянно нуждаются в хорошем жёстком трахе. Поэтому мне приходится выжимать из них слова. При помощи своего рта.

Ее нервные окончания охватило огнем, а кожа, казалось, стала настоящим электричеством. Бен наклонился еще ближе, горячее дыхание защекотало ухо.

– Да, думаю, ты не будешь против такого. Что скажешь, Рей?

Она резко поднялась с кресла и резко повернулась.

– Довольно.

Бен усмехнулся. Так доволен собой и своим грязным ртом. Гордится, что смог вывести ее из себя. Желание осадить его было настолько сильным, но на этот раз Рей сдержалась. Она видела, _что_ стояло за действиями Бена, и даже если вязкая, скрытая часть ее думала, что Бен все же был прав в своем анализе, сама Рей никогда в жизни этого не признает. 

Она ступила ближе, не отводя от него взгляда, переполненная решимостью.

– Вы хотите поставить меня в неудобное положение, потому что Вам самому неудобно. 

Улыбка пропала с его лица. 

– Сегодня мы оба показали свои слабости. Вы, рассказав мне о Базин и поделившись страхом о том, что Вы на самом деле ничего для меня не значите. Я, потому что поделилась кое-какими болезненными подробностями моего детства, а Вы использовали это против меня. И вернулись назад к своему образу с этим вульгарным ртом, чтобы добиться от меня отказа от наших сеансов? Будто это какая-то игра. 

Бен напряженно наблюдал за тем, как она сделала шаг вперед, уверенная в своей победе. 

– Разве Вы не видите, что никто из нас не выиграет в этой игре? Почему Вы думаете, что должны сделать больно и мне?

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, некое скрытое сражение на мечах, что медленно превращалось в неловкую ситуацию. Рей смотрела за тем, как с него сходила маска, снова обнажая настоящего Бена.

– Нет, это не так. Я не хочу ранить тебя, – он не смог выдержать зрительного контакта и потупил взгляд. Ему стало стыдно. 

– Тогда больше не говорите такого, – мягко сказала она. 

Бен кивнул.

– Извини. Я попытаюсь. 

Простое извинение, но Рей с благодарностью приняла его, потому что оно было настоящим. 

– Спасибо, я прощаю Вас, – улыбнулась она. – И Вы простите меня за мои слова, это было неприемлемо.

– Все нормально, – Бен кинул на нее быстрый взгляд, криво улыбаясь. – И, знаешь, у меня нет никакого списка.

– Вам виднее, – поддразнила его Рей и улыбнулась в ответ. 

Она подошла к столу и бегло посмотрела на часы. Осталось пять минут. 

Рей села за стол. 

– Когнитивная поведенческая терапия – это практическая техника для определения и изменения вредоносных паттернов поведения. Это то, чем мы займёмся в следующий раз. Осознанность – первый шаг, поэтому у меня есть для Вас задание. 

– Теперь ты мой профессор? Занятно. Похоже на ролевую игру, – усмехнулся он.

Рей пропустила колкость мимо ушей. Она записала задание на вырванном листе бумаги и прокомментировала:

– Я хочу, чтобы Вы использовали резинку для того, чтобы подмечать паттерны мыслей, а заодно и фиксировать их. Вам нужно сосредоточиться на двух вещах: первое – каждый раз, когда будете думать о том, что женщина приобретает ценность лишь в том случае, когда к этому имеете отношение Вы.

Рей посмотрела на него, чтобы убедиться, что Бен все понимал. В карих глазах плескалась тревога, внимая каждому слову. 

– И второе – когда будете думать о сексе как об освобождении. 

– Когда я буду думать о нем, или когда буду трахаться? – уточнил он.

– Оба варианта. 

Бен щелкнул резинку на запястье, пробуя. 

– Я могу так и до кости достать, – пробормотал он.

Рей поджала губы и кивнула в его сторону.

– С тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, Вы были с женщиной? 

Она поставила локти на стол, готовясь к ответу. 

– Нет.

Его взгляд обжигал.

– Тогда, думаю, с Вами будет все хорошо, – тело затрепетало и от удивления, и от вкуса победы. Ей хотелось позлорадствовать, хотя почти две недели без секса едва можно назвать целибатом. – Нам нужно выявить те паттерны мыслей, которые причиняют Вам вред. Поработайте над этими пунктами до нашей следующей встречи. 

– А как это все записывать?

– Можете завести дневник, или фиксировать в телефоне…

– Как насчёт электронной почты?

Рей кивнула.

– Конечно, подойдёт все, что поможет отслеживать результаты. 

– Хорошо, тогда почта, – он глянул на часы. – Мне нужно возвращаться в офис на собрание персонала. Увидимся в этот четверг?

Бен выглядел подозрительно активным. 

– Конечно.

У нее было странное ощущение, будто она что-то упустила. 

– Хорошо, тогда до встречи, – Бен в пару шагов преодолел пространство до дивана и сгреб со спинки пиджак, перекидывая его через локоть. – Повеселись со следующим клиентом. 

Рей закатила глаза, но даже когда он ушел, поймала себя на том, что все еще улыбалась.

\------

В конце рабочего дня она собирала свои вещи, как вдруг на телефон пришло уведомление. Сообщение от Бена Соло. 

_19:37 Думал о том, как прижму одну девушку к столу цвета вишнёвого дерева, расставлю ей ноги и сяду между ними на корточки, чтобы заставить ее кричать до тех пор, пока не сбегутся все офисные работники._

Глаза расширились, а губы медленно распахнулись.

Должно быть, Рей совершила ужасную ошибку.


	7. Глава 7: Сеанс седьмой

Отношения Рей со сном можно описать как довольно-таки приемлемые. Ведь на протяжении долгих лет жила в детских домах, что стало для ребенка тяжёлым испытанием, и с последствиями чего она боролась до сих пор. Рей всегда с неохотой засыпала, поскольку где-то внутри понимала, что это автоматически лишало ее контроля над сознанием, а малейший посторонний звук сразу же выдергивал из сна.

Но этой ночью Рей не могла найти себе места несколько по иной причине. 

Сообщения Бена приходили на телефон в размеренном ритме, будто исходили прямиком из его либидо в ее почтовый ящик. Будучи терапевтом-практиком, такое поведение предоставляло увлекательный вид на образ мыслей мужчины с повышенным сексуальным драйвом. 

Будучи женщиной, это лишь еще сильнее щекотало ей нервы. 

Второе сообщение пришло еще до того, как она успела прийти домой. Сумка коротко завибрировала в автобусе, и Рей достала телефон, чтобы прочесть уведомление. 

_20:22 Приметил сексуальную рыжую на углу Бликер Стрит. Если бы я попросил, она бы с легкостью дала свой номер. Я в этом уверен. Но хочу совсем не этого._

Автобус остановился как раз перед ее остановкой, и Рей подозрительно сузила глаза. Ради чего он ей об этом сообщал? Кого Бен пытался убедить – себя или ее?

Она зашла в квартиру и поставила сумку у двери на пол, чтобы переодеться для вечерней пробежки. Принявшись расстегивать ремешок часов, почувствовала, как они снова завибрировали. 

_20:39 Думал о той особенной девушке. То, какой от нее исходит аромат. Я пытался однажды найти этот парфюм в Бергдорфе, просто для того, чтобы узнать название._

Рей расслабилась. Это Coco Mademoiselle, но она ему об этом не скажет. 

Тогда попыталась остановить Бена раньше, чем тот надумает прислать еще одно сообщение.

_Бен, не нужно постоянно отчитываться. Сохраните все это до следующего сеанса. Записи, прежде всего, должны служить для развития осознанности._

Ответ пришел так быстро, что Рей невольно задумалась о том, что телефон, должно быть, и не покидал его рук.

_Просто хочу быть для тебя хорошим клиентом. Почему нельзя присылать часто? Тебе дискомфортно?_

Наглец. Юрист в нем никогда не спит – всегда пытается выбить из нее признание, что ему все же удалось проникнуть ей под кожу. Рей прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки и ответила, тщательно подбирая слова:

_Мне подходит все, лишь бы это помогало Вам определять негативные паттерны мыслей. Можем обсудить это завтра. Доброй ночи._

Бен на этот раз не ответил. Рей гадала, неужели тот успокоился? Возможно, он просто хотел убедиться в том, что до сих пор был способен заполучить ее внимание. Она закрыла со собой дверь и побежала вниз по ступеням, разминая руки. На этот раз Рей выбрала короткий маршрут, чтобы хотя бы выпустить пар. 

Но, конечно, Бен не мог просто взять и оставить ее в покое, не тогда, когда почувствовал вкус внимания. Завернувшись после душа в полотенце, она заметила, что на прикованном столике снова завибрировал телефон. Наклонившись ближе, чтобы прочитать уведомление, Рей замерла – руки застыли на мягкой ткани полотенца. 

_22.06 Я все еще думаю о ней. Какова она будет на ощупь, вкус? Неужели ее кожа такая же мягкая и сладкая, какой кажется?_

Ох, дерьмо. По рукам пробежали мурашки. Она буквально слышала, как Бен произносит эти слова своим насыщенным, глубоким рокотом, плавно, будто стекающий по скалам бурбон. Рей принялась с усердием растирать полотенцем руки, чтобы унять дрожь, и изо всех сил старалась не думать о том, как бы его большие руки скользили по этим самым местам. 

Он ходил по краю, словно канатоходец. Бен по-прежнему не нарушал их правил, но Рей больше не собиралась поддерживать подобное поведение. Более никаких ответов. 

Со все еще мокрыми волосами, она достала угольного цвета льняную ночную рубашку и выключила свет. И стала просто пялиться в потолок, сложив на груди руки, прямо над сердцем. Свет машин, поворачивающих на ее улицу, бросал редкие блики на тёмный потолок. Рей сделала глубокий вдох, а затем выдох. 

Боже, ей так одиноко. 

Большую часть времени она этого не замечала на фоне ежедневной активной мозговой деятельности, касающейся работы или же ближайшего будущего, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы разум постоянно находился в состоянии занятости. И только в тишине можно было ощутить эту боль. В такие моменты, как сейчас, или же по утрам, просыпаясь после постоянно повторяющегося сна, когда грудь сдавливало невидимой тяжестью. 

Нависающее, словно плаха, одиночество мира. 

Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как в последний раз к ней кто-то прикасался, действительно _прикасался_. Кожа умоляла о близком контакте, изнывала. 

С прикроватного столика снова послышалась вибрация. Рей больше не могла противиться.

_22:31 Ты когда-нибудь хотела кого-то настолько, что становилось невыносимо больно? Было ли у тебя такое чувство?_

Сердце пустилось в пляс, и она, должно быть, пялилась на экран добрую минуту, пытаясь понять, как Бен об этом узнал. Рей не верила в ментальную связь или в другую подобную чепуху. Это обычное совпадение. Просто два одиноких человека, думающие о похожих вещах одновременно. 

Возможно, Бен сейчас так же лежал в своей постели. Она представила его – волосы растрепаны, без футболки, и эта грудь… мг. 

Настоящая пытка. 

Телефон пиликнул снова. Рей поставила его на беззвучный режим. 

Фыркнув и повернувшись к столику спиной, она закрыла глаза. Естественно, рассчитывать на полноценный сон было глупо. Кожа вся напряжена, а нервы буквально звенели. Рей еле сдержалась, чтобы не проверить уведомления, а затем все же не выдержала и взяла телефон в руки.

_23:08 Не могу перестать думать о ней. Хочу вкусить ее, втянуть горячую киску к себе в рот, заставить дрожать настолько сильно в первом оргазме, что она даже не сможет мыслить. Но я не остановлюсь на этом…_

Боже. Во рту пересохло, и Рей прикрыла его ладонью, беспокойно ерзая под одеялом, читая сообщения с широко распахнутым глазами в темноте своей комнаты. 

_23:11 Мои руки вокруг ее талии, затем опускаются на сладкую круглую попку. Мне приходится облизать губы, или я просто съем ее на месте._

_23:17 Я пока не знаю, что именно ей нравится, но могу представить. Шлепанье? Да. Удушение? Возможно. Ей нравится, когда ее крепко держат, я это видел по тому, как она смотрела на мои руки. Она хочет ощутить их на своем теле._

_23:21 Сегодня кончил от одной только мысли о ней. Не могу противостоять этому и сейчас._

Рей застонала и повернулась на другой бок, положив телефон экраном вниз. Вот засранец. Он что, мастурбирует прямо сейчас, думая о ней? Боже. Каждая частичка тела невыносимо покалывала, а между бедрами стало горячо и влажно. 

Блять, теперь точно придётся снять напряжение. Прикрыв веки, она что есть силы оттянула резинку и щелкнула запястье. Ей хотелось перечитывать сообщения и одновременно удовлетворять себя, думая о том, как бы напрягались его мышцы, когда он ласкал свой член, представлять его взгляд … _черт._

Ей не следует этого делать, – _на самом деле_ не следует – потому что все станет только хуже. Как ей потом смотреть Бену в глаза?

Телефон вновь завибрировал, а Рей, крепко закрыв глаза, громко застонала. Вот оно. Она более не в силах терпеть эту пытку. 

Скинув с себя простыни, рванула из комнаты с телефоном в руке. Рей смотрела на него настолько сурово, будто надеялась, что девайс сможет испытать внезапный наплыв угрызения совести. Достигнув кухни, поставила его на подзарядку и закрыла дверь. Вот так лучше. Спокойной, блин, ночи.

Почти в час ночи Рей наконец умылась прохладной водой и поддалась соблазну. Она достала из прикроватного столика игрушку, отчаянно нуждаясь в снятии напряжения, понимая, что без этого просто не сможет уснуть. 

Завтрашний день обещает быть не в меру тяжёлым.

\------

Рей удалось принять душ и одеться без нервных перебежек на кухню и обратно, прикинув, что подобное самоограничение можно вполне расценивать в качестве небольшого достижения. Она скрыла темные круги под глазами при помощи консилера, чтобы придать себе более-менее человеческий вид. 

Ожидая, пока кофемашина закончит приготовление напитка, она стала постукивать ногтями по столешнице. Довольно-таки бессмысленный жест, кого она собралась обмануть? Рей отлично знала причину своего нервного состояния – она ужасно хотела посмотреть, что же там прислал ночью Бен.

С кофе в руке, Рей примостилась на близстоящий стул и разблокировала телефон. Лента уведомлений заполнена под завязку. Двенадцать сообщений от Бена, и одно от жены доктора Кенеди – Дэйдры. 

Рей решила сперва проверить последнее. 

_Здравствуй, Рей! Наш друг приезжает в город по рабочим делам, но он здесь впервые и совсем не знает, где что находится. Моден бы очень хотел, чтобы ты встретилась с ним. Как смотришь на субботний вечерний ужин? Ты бы оказала нам большую услугу, и мы будем очень благодарны, если согласишься! ~ Дии_. 

Семья Кенеди всегда была добра к ней. У нее все равно не было других планов, а небольшое разнообразие в расписании никогда не помешает. Рей написала в ответ, что с радостью поможет.

_Замечательно! Я перешлю твой номер По Дэмерону, так вам будет легче сориентироваться, что делать дальше. Модену очень жаль, что им не получится встретиться, организм еще не пришел в норму. Спасибо!_

Ох. Рей растерянно моргнула. Она думала, что это будет групповой ужин, а это больше похоже на… свидание? Дейдра прислала фото, и Рей от удивления вздернула брови. По Дэмерон оказался совсем не таким, каким она его представляла. Он молод и… красив. Темные глаза, темные кудрявые волосы и ухмылка. Хм-м, неплохой вариант для того, чтобы отвлечься.

Сделав глоток кофе, она принялась пролистывать сообщения Бена – ее ожидало еще больше непристойных фантазий о том, что он бы сделал с этой своей «особенной женщиной». И отправил он это с целью заставить ее выть, не иначе. Щеки становились все горячее, и вот она достигла последнего сообщения.

_1.08 Хочу проснуться рядом с той, кто будет испытывать ко мне утром те же чувства, что и ночью._

Рей нахмурилась. Такой откровенный и правдоподобный посыл, что у нее у самой заныло в груди. Она представила его серьёзное лицо, и то, как он рано утром печатал ей эти строки, возможно, даже в этом особом состоянии между сном и бодрствованием, где самым ярким образом обнаруживает себя правда. 

Она сделала скриншот в напоминание начать с этого момента следующий сеанс.

\------

Когда утром четверга Рей распахнула дверь офиса, ей в лицо удалила волна спертого жара. 

– Боже! Что случилось? – спросила она, поморщив нос.

Бедняжка Кайдел выглядела крайне помятой, активно обмахиваясь папкой. 

– Я уже два раза звонила в службу поддержки. Система кондиционирования накрылась окончательно. Дует только горячий воздух. 

Рей покачала головой. Лето было жарким, и не было ни единого шанса починить систему к тому времени, как придут назначенные на вечер клиенты. Она помахала Кайдел, чтобы та подошла к ней в холл. 

– Собирай вещи, нужно убираться отсюда. Придется отменить на сегодня все встречи. 

Женщины спустились вниз по лестнице и остановились в ближайшей кофейне, чтобы уведомить по почте клиентов о новостях. Они надеялись, что рабочие смогут починить систему до завтрашнего дня, если, конечно, не придется ждать вплоть до понедельника. Кайдел ушла домой, а Рей села на свежем воздухе под зонтиком, попивая холодный кофе. Перерыв не входил в ближайшие планы, но Рей мысленно согласилась, что ничего плохого в этом нет. В последние недели своего пребывания в городе она может позволить себе приостановиться и насладиться окружающим миром. Она будет скучать по этой атмосфере.

По определённой причине Рей вспомнила о Бене, и ее незамедлительно наполнила печаль. 

На телефон позвонил незнакомый номер.

– Да?

– Привет, доктор.

Брови от удивления вскинулись, когда ухо уловило столь знакомый глубокий голос. Она будто призвала его при помощи одной лишь мысли. 

– Бен, как Вы нашли этот номер?

– Спасибо за беспокойство, у меня все хорошо. Если не брать во внимание тот факт, что ты нанесла мне значительную травму, в последний момент отменив нашу встречу, – поддразнил он.

Рей сглотнула смесь раздражения и радости. 

– Это мой личный номер, а не справочное бюро. 

– Ох, хорошо, значит, Гугл все-таки работает, – продолжил как ни в чем не бывало Бен. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о сегодняшней ночи. 

– Извините, но мы были вынуждены отменить все сеансы, как Вам уже и сообщила Кайдел. Офис в данное время недоступен.

– Я не удивлён. Один только декор вызывает тошноту. Но мне не подходит такой вариант. 

Рей вздохнула.

– Если Вы не испытываете наслаждения от нахождения в паровой бане, а я думаю, что все же не испытываете, то ничем не могу помочь. 

– Тогда давай встретимся где-нибудь в другом месте. 

Она отвлеченно покручивала соломинкой в чашке, краем глаза посматривая на тротуар. Их последнюю встречу вне стен офиса сложно забыть – в ней были свои плюсы и минусы. Наблюдать за заметно расслабившимся Беном в такой непосредственной атмосфере оказалось продуктивным делом. Осталось всего пару недель до того, как она покинет страну, и в такой перспективе его предложение уже не встретило явного отторжения. 

– Не могу припомнить другого такого места, которое бы полностью обеспечило приватность. В Вашем офисе есть конференц-зал? 

– Я не проведу здесь ни минуты, если дело не касается работы, – ответил он. – Как насчет ресторана? Тут неподалёку есть одно итальянское местечко, прямо за углом. 

– Нет, тогда это будет похоже на…

– Свидание. Верно. А это ведь не свидание. 

– Верно, – Бен ее не видел, поэтому не случится ничего смертельного, если она улыбнётся. Рей снова закрутила соломинку. – Мы всегда можем встретиться на следующей неделе. 

– Нет, – его тон непреклонен. – Я знаю одно место. Оно находится в моем здании, и там есть терраса. Там почти никого не бывает. 

– Продолжайте, – ответила она. 

Так подозрительно-успокаивающе слышать его голос без давления, которое обычно вызывало присутствие Бена. Она расслабилась и откинулась на спинку стула, греясь в тепле бархатного тона.

– Там тихо. Достаточно приватно. Терраса находится на улице, что очень кстати, ведь летние вечера просто загляденье. Также присутствуют зеленые насаждения. Можно взять бутылочку… – поправил себя посреди предложения Бен – …воды. Оно идеально подходит. 

– Хм, звучит подходяще. Но у меня по-прежнему есть опасения по поводу встреч вне офиса.

Рей зажала между пальцев выбившуюся на кромке рубашки ниточку. Она не стала за нее тянуть, но и в покое тоже не оставила. 

– Что, если я подслащу пилюлю? – его голос пронизан шаловливыми нотками. – Я… – запнулся он, раздумывая. 

Рей ожидала, сгорая от любопытства, чего же Бен такого придумал, чтобы заманить ее. 

– Обещаю рассказать о своей матери.

Ооох. Ох, как замечательно. Какой терапевт в здравом уме упустит такую возможность?

Рей широко улыбнулась, потому что он все равно этого не увидит.

– Допустим, продолжайте. 

– И если мы выйдем за условленное время, я заплачу вдвойне. 

Дополнительные часы для того, чтобы обсудить его дела с матерью? Ничего себе. Она прямо сорвала куш.

– Пришлите мне адрес,– ответила Рей, с трудом скрывая смех.

\------

Такси высадило ее прямо перед зданием Бена на Аппер Вест Сайд. Едва выйдя из транспорта, она инстинктивно посмотрела наверх. 

Элегантное, новехонькое и современное. Высокое, как и он сам. Здание – неодушевленное воплощение Бена Соло, неким образом идеально сопоставимое с его пропорциями. Элитная недвижимость в столь же элитном квартале между Центральным Парком и Гудзоном. 

Она уведомила его о том, что прибыла на место, и была несказанно удивлена, когда, вместо того, чтобы созвониться со швейцаром и попросить того впустить ее внутрь, решил лично спуститься за ней.

Рей решила спокойно дождаться его у двери, и улыбнулась швейцару, который приветственно приподнял головной убор. Желание проверить причёску возникло будто из ниоткуда, и она бегло окинула себя взглядом в зеркальном отражении. Перед встречей Рей зашла домой, чтобы переодеться, поэтому сейчас на ней были надеты кремового цвета капри, белая рубашка с короткими рукавами и разрезами у бедер и телесные балетки. Довольно-таки профессионально, но по-прежнему легко и воздушно для текущего сезона. Рей заправила выбившуюся прядку за ухо и приосанилась, как только перед ней распахнулась дверь. 

– Привет, – с лёгкой улыбкой поприветствовал ее Бен и привалился плечом к дверному проему, удерживая дверь открытой.

Он был одет в v-образный облегчённый джемпер и серые джинсы. Рей никогда ранее не видела его в повседневной одежде, и отчего-то он выглядел намного моложе своих лет. В животе запорхали бабочки.

– Здравствуйте, Бен. 

– Входи, док.

Рей улыбнулась и последовала за ним. Интерьер здания такой же дорогой и изысканный, как и фасад. Бен зашагал впереди нее и повёл их к лифту в дальнем конце помещения, который, казалось, ожидал именно их. 

Войдя в лифт, Рей стала лицом к темным бронзовым дверям. Их поверхность была достаточно блестящей для того, чтобы без проблем рассмотреть стоящую рядом с ней фигуру Бена. Он навалился плечом на стену, рассматривая ее профиль. 

Рей сглотнула, упрямо смотря только перед собой.

– Нашла здание без проблем? – мягко поинтересовался Бен.

– Да, все в порядке, – ответила она, кидая на него быстрый взгляд. 

Руки заведены за спину, держась за железный поручень. Так его плечи слегка выступали вперед. 

Рей никогда раньше не видела настолько много неприкрытого пространства его шеи. Никогда даже не рассматривала эту часть тела как нечто привлекательное, но на Бене все играло новыми красками. Линии широких плечей и груди прекрасно виднелись даже под мягкой тканью джемпера. Раньше все это скрывал пиджак, поэтому Рей столь непривычно наблюдать его в подобном образе. Она быстро перевела взгляд на дверь лифта и, моргнув, сосредоточилась на табло с мигающими номерами этажей.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – тихо произнес он. 

Рей ощутила, как тело вмиг напряглось. Бабочки в животе шли вразрез с текущей ситуацией. Они просто стояли в лифте. Наедине. В этом не было никакой опасности. Даже его руки у него за спиной. 

И все же сердцебиение вопреки всякой логике упорно увеличивало свой ритм. Полный абсурд.

Рей снова опустила взгляд на свое отражение и поняла, что это не _Бен_ был тем человеком, которого она так боялась. Это не он заставлял ее так нервничать. Это она сама. Рей сглотнула, и лифт остановился. 

Бен повёл их вниз по длинному коридору, и она сперва предположила, что они направлялись к двери в конце этажа, откуда можно было выйти в общий зал. Вместо этого он остановился перед совсем другой дверью и вытащил из кармана ключи. Открыв дверь, Бен распахнул ее, жестом приглашая Рей. 

– Дом, милый дом, – протянул он и вошел внутрь.

Она застыла прямо у входа, широко распахнув глаза. Он прошёл уже половину комнаты, когда заметил, что Рей осталась стоять у порога. 

Бен повернулся.

– Что такое? – поинтересовался он, на губах заиграла лёгкая улыбка. 

– Мы условились на террасу, Бен, – объяснила она, будто он всего за пару часов мог каким-то невероятным образом забыть об их договорённости. 

– Знаю. Она прямо здесь, – указал на дальнее окно Бен. И тогда она заметила, что балкон действительно был освещён.

Его балкон.

У Рей едва не отвисла челюсть. 

– Вы и слова не сказали о том, что это будет именно _Ваша_ терраса, – выдавала Рей, сверля его взглядом, будто монашка заблудшего ученика. 

Бен прищурился и склонил голову на бок.

– Я вроде сказал, что терраса находится в моем здании? Думал, что выразился вполне ясно.

– Но Вы не сказали, что она часть Вашего дома, – возразила Рей.

– Ты хотела что-то приватное. Это место вполне приватно. 

Он сделал к ней несколько быстрых шагов и снова засунул руки в карманы. Такая поза заставила его бицепсы и грудь напрячься. 

Рей поджала губы. 

– Чего ты боишься? Что я столкну тебя вниз? – пошутил он.

Она фыркнула и, скрестив на груди руки, вздернула брови, сообщая то, о чем он и так был прекрасно осведомлён. 

– Я не могу встречаться с клиентом у него дома. 

– Ты этого и не делаешь. Сеанс будет проходить _за_ пределами моего дома. 

Эта его очаровательная улыбка просто выводила из себя. Чертов адвокат, никогда не упустит шанс найти лазейку в чьих-то словах. 

– Вы прекрасно знаете, о чем я говорю.

Бен шагнул ближе, не отрывая от нее своего прозорливого взгляда, и переплел на груди руки, подражая ее оборонительной позе. 

– Чего именно ты здесь боишься, доктор? – голос плавен и опасен. Темные глаза смотрели прямо ей в душу, с жадностью впитывая каждую эмоцию. 

Рей попала в безвыходное положение. Кого она боялась больше: его или себя? Бен пообещает, что будет вести себя прилежно, с ним все ясно, а вот с ней… И если Рей скажет ему, что беспокоится о том, что ненароком поддастся соблазну… ведь Бен хотел услышать именно это, верно? Признание. 

И что он будет делать с этой информацией? Позлорадствует? Сделает объектом насмешек? Поднимет ее на руки и унесет на свою кровать, будто невесту?

Если она не способна себе доверять, тогда лучше бросить эту затею сию же минуту. Рей тяжело вздохнула и встряхнула головой. Никто не обещал, что выбранный ею путь будет лёгким. 

– Ладно, но если во время сеанса кому-то из нас станет дискомфортно, мы остановимся. 

– Честь скаута.

Бен поднял руку, будто давал клятву.

Рей шагнула вперед и криво улыбнулась.

– Вы не были скаутом.

– Конечно же, нет, – усмехнулся он и закрыл за ними дверь.


	8. Глава 8: Сеанс восьмой

Она в его квартире. В квартире Бена Соло.

А этого никак не должно было случиться. 

Она сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы усмирить сердцебиение. В тишине помещения его тяжёлые шаги звучали особенно громко. Бен прошел вперед и завернул за угол. 

– Я возьму пиво. Как насчет Пеллегрино?

– М, конечно.

Значит, он помнил о том, что она не пьёт, и все же решил в угоду себе забыть о том случае, когда она сказала ему, что употребление алкоголя неприемлемо во время сеанса. 

И все же ее можно понять – Рей впервые стояла в гостиной своего раздражающе-сексуального клиента. Она принялась нервно перебирать пальцами ремешок сумки, что свисал с плеча. Ее шаги медленны и размеренны, изучая каждую деталь помещения, будто археолог, окружённый уникальными находками. 

Ранее она полагала, что Бен относился к тем людям, которые обставляли свои квартиры исключительно с привлечением лучших дизайнеров, но на деле все оказалось несколько иначе. Стены были выкрашены в белый цвет, а пол устелен темным деревом, что предоставляло обширный вид на окна, занимающие все свободное пространство от пола до потолка. Минималистический декор – идеальное сочетание новых и старых элементов интерьера. Современный камин, но кожаная благородно-мышиного цвета мебель, родом из середины прошлого века. Книжные полки заставлены книгами, а их беспорядочное расположение красноречиво говорило о том, что их действительно читали, и не раз. Стены были девственно-чисты, если не брать во внимание несколько недурных графических картин. Все это составляло весьма занятную дихотомию, соответствуя своему хозяину, что в совокупности делало квартиру Бена вполне уютной и приятной глазу. 

А вот ей со своей стороны было не настолько комфортно. Казалось, что собственная кожа стала будто неродной, а рот весь пересох. Энергия, вызванная чрезмерной нервозностью, пронизывала ее подобно статическому электричеству. 

Возможно, в этот раз она переоценила свои возможности. 

– В бутылке или стакане? – спросил Бен, за чем последовал звук открывающейся двери холодильника. 

– В бутылке, пожалуйста.

Взгляд упал на акустическую гитару, стоящую в углу комнаты на специальном штативе. Несколько необычно и так по-человечески, особенно, если представить ее в руках Бена. 

– Вы играете? 

Бен вернулся с двумя бутылками в каждой руке, смотря на нее с долей замешательства. Она указала на инструмент.

– Ах, ты об этой игре.

Его улыбка – вальяжна и одним только своим видом мгновенно лишала дыхания; у глаз появились тонкие морщинки. 

Рей прочистила горло и перенесла вес на другую ногу. 

– Я пытался научиться, но так ничего и не вышло, – он передал ей зелёную бутылку с шипящим напитком. – Думаю, это потому, что у меня слишком большие пальцы. 

Рей украдкой посмотрела на его руки, краем глаза следя за тем, как он снимает крышку, затем быстро сделала глоток, чтобы Бен не увидел, как дрогнули ее губы. Холодные пузырьки немного освежили восприятие. 

– То, что Вы пробуете нечто новое – это замечательно. 

Карие глаза засияли, и Бен поднес пиво к губам. 

– Я всегда открыт новым испытаниям, доктор. 

К счастью, Рей разделяла его позицию. Она сглотнула и уверенно вздернула подбородок.

– Тогда начнём?

Бен кивнул и протянул руку, будто приглашая на танец. Последовав за ним на террасу, она посмотрела направо. 

Дверь в его комнату открыта нараспашку. Перед глазами, словно сцена преступления, промелькнули образы всех тех женщин, которые, следуя по этому же пути, очутились в его кровати. Внезапный интерес замедлил ее шаги – Рей наконец смогла воочию узреть оную. Громадная, идеально застеленная мягчайшим белым одеялом и подушками, что опирались о вырезанное из тёмного дерева изголовье.

Мысли возникли подобно дыму: неужели эти простыни действительно такие мягкие, какими кажутся? Возьмет ли он ее за руку и отведет к себе в комнату, или же толкнет на матрац…

_Хочу вкусить ее, втянуть горячую киску к себе в рот, заставить дрожать насколько сильно в первом оргазме, что она даже не сможет мыслить. Но я не остановлюсь до тех пор, пока она не начнёт умолять._

Она заставила себя оторвать взгляд от его спальни, ощутив, как шею окатило жаром. Фантазии Бена стали ее фантазиями. Она моргнула, растерянно смотря на его широкую спину. Он открыл перед ней дверь. Черт, неужели у нее все на лице написано? Бен точно не мог знать, насколько сильно он влиял на нее. 

Рей сильно щелкнула резинку и ступила в объятия Нью-Йоркского вечера.

Бен оказался прав: вид был и правда чудным, погода тепла и достаточно суха. Он занял место в мягком глубоком кресле рядом с небольшим деревом, украшенным желтоватым огоньками, а Рей не выдержала и подошла ближе к перилам, чтобы посмотреть на открывшийся вид. 

Купол потемневшей листвы Центрального Парка рассекал самое сердце города подобно распахнутому дверному проему. Стоя на балконе, Рей осознала, что до нее более не доносился шум машин, гул людей. Не было ничего, что бы нарушало умиротворяющую тишину и шёпот лёгкого ветерка. Она наблюдала за тем, как внизу крошечные люди ходили по освещенным дорогам, и их силуэты дрожали будто ленточки в сумерках города. Рей тоскливо улыбнулась. 

Это то, о чем она будет скучать больше всего, когда покинет страну – электрический, жужжащий шум миллионов душ, присущий исключительно этому месту. И неважно – день или ночь, ты просто знаешь, что в этом в городе тебя окружает несметное количество людей, которые чувствуют то же самое, что и ты, желают того, чего желаешь и ты. Симфония звуков, цветов и вкусов – и все так близко, хоть рукой подать. Здесь много незнакомцев, но ты никогда не одинок. 

Уникальный магический трюк – Нью-Йорк. Одновременная принадлежность и отчужденность.

– Какой вид, – вздохнула Рей.

– И стоил он порядка миллиона долларов – прокомментировал Бен. По его тону было не совсем ясно, шутил ли он или же говорил серьезно. 

Рей оглянулась через плечо и обнаружила, что он смотрел прямо на нее. Бен, попивая пиво, расставил ноги и закинул руку на спинку кресла, раскинувшись, будто избалованный принц. Беззаботный язык его тела контрастировал с пылкой остротой взгляда, что не покидал ее фигуру ни на минуту. Он облизал губы. 

Желудок сжался в спазме, а тело окатило волной жара. Этот мужчина опасен. Чёткая, исключительно-деловая грань, которая обычно разделяла их в офисе, этой ночью начала терять свои очертания, и поэтому Рей нужно как можно скорее вернуть все на свои места до того, как кто-то из них окончательно перешагнет эту едва уловимую черту. 

Рей приосанилась, придавая себе максимально профессиональный вид, а затем села прямо напротив Бена. 

– Как долго Вы здесь живёте?

– Как только закончился процесс развода. Я хотел начать все сначала. 

– И сработало?

– Я больше не просыпаюсь без настроения, – криво улыбнулся он. 

Рей кивнула и открыла сумку, чтобы достать блокнот. А Бен, заметив ее действие, обречённо застонал и повёл головой из стороны в сторону. 

– Что-то не так? – поинтересовалась Рей и щелкнула ручкой. 

– Снова эти заметки, бесконечные папки. Нельзя просто поговорить? – ответил он, сопровождая слова помахиваниями ладони. 

Рей сузила глаза.

– Мы _и так_ разговариваем, но помимо этого еще работаем над проблемой.

– Тебе нужно научиться расслабляться, доктор, – он склонил голову на бок, изображая крайнюю степень обеспокоенности, а затем его губы снова тронула озорная улыбка. – Я могу с этим помочь. 

Обычный уровень флирта, но сегодня его будто пронизывало самым настоящим током. И тот факт, что та чёртова кровать находилась всего в паре шагов, совсем не способствовал снятию напряжения. И если об этом был прекрасно осведомлён Бен, то что уж говорить о ней. 

Рей придала себе суровый вид. 

– Вы же не забыли о своих обещаниях, верно?

– Забыть о моей матери? Это невозможно. Поверь, я уже пытался, – сострил Бен. 

Эти его шуточки, эта наглость… защитные механизмы в самых ярких своих проявлениях. Так дело не пойдёт. Ей придется перенаправить беседу в иное русло. Рей пробежалась взглядом по записям:

_Сосредоточиться на чувстве собственного достоинства и эгодистонических ценностях._  
 _Принятие того, кем есть на самом деле / чувство безопасности_.  
 _Убедить в том, что достоин лучшего._  
 _Надежда._

Она прочистила горло, погружаясь в хорошо знакомые принципы работы. 

– Давайте начнём с задания, которое я дала Вам в прошлый раз. Вы не заметили...

– Настолько часто я думаю о сексе или то, что женщины хотят меня только из-за того, что я могу с ними сделать, – закончил за нее Бен. Он поднял руку и закатал рукав джемпера, демонстрируя резинку. 

– Я выполнил домашнюю работу. Я был хорошим мальчиком.

Карие глаза засияли. 

Ее щеки покраснели только от одной мысли о том, каким же он был «хорошим», приказывая себе не думать о тех его словах…

_Мои руки вокруг ее талии, затем опускаются на сладкую круглую попку, наблюдая, насколько идеально заполняю ее своим членом. Это первый тихий стон, когда она полностью принимает его, зная, что могу дать ей все, в чем только будет нуждаться… это сводит меня с ума._

И будто прочитав ее мысли, Бен спросил:

– Я с радостью обсужу с тобой все детали моих записей.

– В этом нет нужды, – отрезала она. 

Рей скрестила ноги, не сводя с блокнота глаз. Должно быть, базальная температура тела подскочила на пять градусов от одного только пребывания в квартире Бена, а он совсем не помогал делу этим своим бархатным, полным скрытого подтекста голосом. Краем глаза она увидела, как Бен расплылся в улыбке подобно самому настоящему дьяволу. 

_Сосредоточься_. 

– Это помогло Вам обнаружить какие-либо паттерны мыслей, которые не поддаются контролю?

– Ох. Я бы сказал, что они очень даже очень хорошо поддаются, иногда даже два раза в день, – ухмылка в его голосе нескрываема. – А как тебе мои записи? Нашла для себя что-то… полезное?

Ее глаза расширились, и Рей подняла на него взгляд. Бен изучал ее, будто увлекательнейшее пособие. Знал ли он, что его слова, надолго застрявшие в голове, словно бесстыжее эхо, заставили ее кончить с _такой_ силой, чего не случалось очень-очень давно. Неужели это заметно? Рей собрала волю в кулак и заставила себя расслабить мышцы лица, выравнивая дыхание. 

– Они были крайне полезны. Спасибо за помощь.

– Всегда рад помочь, доктор. Обращайся в любое время, – лениво улыбнулся Бен, скользя взглядом по ее телу. 

Нужно вернуться на безопасную почву. Что-то в его формулировке было такое, что сразу зацепило внимание Рей. Она перевернула пару листов, отыскав записи с предыдущего сеанса, и осознала, что Бен, должно быть, переиначил ее слова. Затем зафиксировала следующее: _«хотят»_ вместо _«ценят»_ , а глагол _давать_ заменил на _делать_. Весьма информативный взгляд на внутреннюю логику его восприятия мира. 

– Я заметила, что Вы несколько иначе истолковали мои слова. Вы сказали «хотят», а не «ценят». Это для Вас одно и то же?

Он пожал плечами. 

– Разве это не для всех так? Если тебя хотят, значит, ты представляешь какую-то ценность. Спрос рождает предложение, у нас свободный рынок.

Слова Бена прозвучали ударом под дых. Рей понимала, что нельзя расценивать сказанное им как намеренную атаку, но и просто так этого не оставит. 

– А что это значит, по-Вашему, для приёмного ребенка? Что меня не ценили, потому что биологические родители не хотели меня? 

Бен замер, его дерзость сошла на нет, а улыбка более не украшала губ. 

– Извини, я об этом как-то не подумал.

– Нет, Вы очень хорошо это подметили. Давайте отталкиваться от этого, – она поддалась вперед, сохраняя с ним зрительный контакт, чтобы осуществить интенсивную вовлеченность в процесс и продемонстрировать, что не боялась столь скользкой темы. – Если бы я полагала самоценность, опираясь исключительно на тех людей, которые хотели меня, то я бы просто не выжила.

Она перевела взгляд на свои колени.

– Нельзя сказать, что для ребенка этот процесс происходит всегда с неким надрывом, но со временем я все же научилась развивать систему самооценки, чего не скажу о других детях. 

Бен молчал. Тишина все тянулась и тянулась, и Рей поправила кромку блузки, прекрасно понимая, что ее слова каким-то образом заставили его задуматься. 

– О чем Вы сейчас думаете? – полюбопытствовала она.

– О том, что для многих людей жизнь – самое настоящее испытание, и лишь единицы достойны того, чтобы пройти через этот кошмар, – его глаза нашли ее – темные и пронзительные. – Как ты можешь вот так спокойно терпеть жалобы такого богатого мудака, как я? Если верить твоим словам, я никогда не знал подобных _настоящих_ проблем и забот. Это, должно быть, сводит тебя с ума.

– Вовсе нет. Мне нравится помогать людям. У всех есть свои слабые места.

Бен не отрывал от нее своего испытывающего взгляда.

– Ты достойна намного большего, чем то, что получила в итоге. 

– Благодарю, но я подняла эту тему только затем, чтобы бросить вызов Вашим убеждениям. Разве не видите, что Ваши капиталистические взгляды на ценности человека не являются единственно-верными? 

– Да, справедливое замечание.

Бен снова провёл рукой по волосам, и вечерние огни словили в его глазах крупицы золота. Тёплых, понимающих глазах. Просто невероятно, чего им удалось добиться всего за эти несколько недель. Если бы у них было бы еще немного времени…

Рей пресекла пустые мечты и снова посмотрела в блокнот.

– Давайте поговорим о тех сферах Вашей жизни, где Вы ощущаете себя ценным. Возможно, работа?

Бен прыснул и повёл плечами, делая глоток пива. 

– Она уж точно не славится своей коллегиальной атмосферой. Там важно лишь одно. 

– И что же это?

– Победа, – улыбнулся он, но вышло как-то натянуто. 

Рей перенесла вес на подлокотник, наблюдая за языком его тела. 

– Так много черно-белых тонов.

– Я бы сказал, зелёных. Фирме нужны большие деньги. Если у тебя есть железная хватка – озолотишься.

Она заметила, как его тело вмиг напряглось, и он будто похолодел. Бен как-то рассказал, что пошёл работать в компанию только из-за семьи. В соединении с присущим его профессии неизбежным стрессом, семья выступала в качестве дополнительного довлеющего компонента. 

– Если бы у Вас был выбор, нашли бы себе другое занятие?

Бен даже не моргнул.

– Даже не задумываясь. 

– Какое же?

– Теоретически? 

Рей кивнула. Он снова наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями о колени. Бицепсы напряглись под мягкой тканью джемпера, и ее взгляд на мгновение обратился к упругим мышцам, а затем снова перешел на лицо. Ненавязчивое освещение в совокупности с таким несомненно волнующим видом ни на секунду не позволяло ее телу расслабиться. 

– Я бы занялся парочкой дел, которые, к слову, совершенно не оплачиваются, где женщины пытаются отыскать любое убежище, лишь бы избежать домашнего насилия. Вот так изменять человеческие жизни намного приятнее, чем просто перемещать цифры из графы А первого листа в графу Б второго, – черты его лица оживились и расслабились. Этой стороны Бена она еще не наблюдала. 

– А что останавливает Вас от того, чтобы уделять этому больше времени сейчас?

– Тут все сложно. Моя семья… – он покачал головой, но не стал продолжать.

– Они тоже думают только о победе?

Бен задумчиво потер челюсть и посмотрел на небо. Без костюма он выглядел намного уязвимее. Длинная шея, обычно скрытая воротником рубашки – элегантная белизна на фоне чёрного джемпера. 

– Для них важен успех. Семейное наследие, – его улыбка блеклая и жалящая. – Дело всегда на первом месте. 

– Итак, мы почти приблизились к Вашему обещанию… – Рей перешла на новую страницу. 

– Моя мать. Ох, с чего бы начать, – Бен поднес бутылку к губам и сделал глоток, а затем почесал подбородок. 

Рей терпеливо ждала, пока тот подберёт подходящие слова. 

– Когда она была мною беременна, у нее возникли кое-какие трудности. Она довольно маленькая женщина, – прижал ладонь к своей грудной клетке Бен, – а вот я, очевидно, – нет. 

Он прыснул, но улыбка быстро сошла с лица. 

– Она почти умерла от потери крови. Я был ее первым и последним ребёнком. Родители говорили, что в этом не было моей вины, но когда ты юн, то мыслишь совсем иначе. 

Луна вышла из-за облаков, – бледно-серебряная – но ее приглушенного сияния оказалось достаточно, чтобы увидеть в глазах Бена ничем не прикрытую печаль. Рей боялась пошевелиться. 

– На самом деле, в детстве я постоянно чувствовал себя виноватым, меня казалось слишком много. Я был слишком большим, слишком сердитым. В семье мы не обсуждали моих чувств, любая попытка неизбежно превращалась в ссору, в чем мы были очень хороши. Но я рос тихим, поэтому выбрал для себя роль невидимки. 

Рей лишь наблюдала, позволяя Бену самому проработать столь нелёгкий случай без лишних наставлений или перебиваний. Бен повёл плечом и, сделав небольшой глоток пива, причмокнул губами. Затем вытер пенку тыльной стороной ладони. 

– Итак, потом я стал подростком, обозленным на весь этот ебаный мир, или даже лучше – озабоченным или грустным… Я делал много дурных вещей, и все ради того, чтобы привлечь внимание. 

Рей прекрасно его понимала. В тринадцать она как-то раз стащила в магазине губную помаду, и вовсе не потому, что ей она была нужна, а потому, что ей хотелось, чтобы ее заметили. Чтобы убедиться, что кому-то не все равно. Вот каково это – расти в одиночестве.

– Мать снова баллотировалась в сенат, и последнее, чего ей хотелось, так это того, чтобы я опять вычудил какую-то хуйню. Поэтому она отправила меня в военную школу в Вирджинии, в которой ты либо маршируешь, либо из тебя выбивают все дерьмо. Я вернулся другим человеком.

Его улыбка хрупка и натянута. 

– Должно быть, Вам было очень тяжело. 

– Есть такое, но многим было еще хуже, – Бен перевел на нее взгляд. – Тебе было намного хуже, ведь ты совсем не знала своих родителей. 

– Нет нужды сопоставлять травмы, чтобы придавать им большей значимости, – мягко ответила Рей. – Вы держите обиду на свою семью за то, что они отослали Вас в Вирджинию?

Бен зарылся пятерней в волосы и окинул взглядом террасу. 

– Моих дядю и отца – нет. Мы не были близки. Но вот мать… – он остановился и покачал головой. – Я знаю, что у нее своя жизнь, свои цели, но я просто думал, что она была тем единственным человеком, который по-настоящему понимал меня. 

И все же это было не так. Мать – это особое отношение к ребенку, сосредоточение идеала женственности и главный ориентир формирования ценностей. Чувствовать себя отторгнутым своей же матерью, а затем еще и женой… не удивительно, что Бен искал одобрение там, где подсознательно его ожидал найти. 

Он сделал еще один глоток, допивая напиток полностью.

– Думал, что мы наоборот стараемся избежать жары, а не устроить пожар, – робко улыбнулся Бен.

Сегодня он хорошо потрудился, а это никогда не даётся легко. 

– Вы сами настояли на этом, не желая пропустить сеанс, – мягко поддела его Рей. – Вам необходим перерыв?

– Да, мне не помешает еще бутылочка. Тебе принести?

Бен поднялся на ноги. 

– Конечно. 

Он забрал с собой две пустых бутылки. На телефон пришло новое уведомление, и Рей выудила его из сумки, обнаружив, что то было от По. 

_С нетерпением ожидаю нашего ужина в субботу. Дай знать, когда и где тебе будет удобно встретиться. С радостью подвезу тебя, мой отель прямо возле Бродвея._   
_-По_

Рей быстро напечатала ответ и прикрепила ссылку в Yelp. 

_Замечательно! Как насчет закусочной? Ла Таконада в Сохо на 19.00 ? Могу встретить тебя прямо там. Рей._

Бен вернулся на террасу и поставил перед ней бутылочку. 

– Итак, на чем мы остановились?

– На победителях и проигравших, – Рей положила телефон на стол рядом с напитком. – И о том, что одни лишь победители чего-то значат. 

– В этом природа человека. Проигравшие – слабаки, а люди ненавидят слабаков. 

– Не соглашусь. 

Бен фыркнул, но взгляд посветлел, почуяв вкус сопротивления. 

– Хочешь устроить дебаты, доктор? Предупреждаю, я _мастер_ в этом деле.

Рей вздернула подбородок, едва сдерживая улыбку. 

– Вы не можете выступать против фактов. Наука достаточно доказала, что то, что мы зовём природой человека, на самом деле обусловлено многими факторами. Это приобретённая поведенческая модель нашей культуры и совокупности опыта. 

– Но это приобретаемо, потому что это работает. Тот, кто стоит во главе, всегда выигрывает. Народ любит победителей, ты не можешь отрицать этого. 

Рей дала ему отпор.

– Значит, когда Вы выигрываете, то Вас автоматически любят?

Бен вскинул ладони.

– Я имею в виду, что получаю за это вознаграждение. Повышение. Уважение. Неужели это с функциональной точки зрения не одно и то же?

– Разумеется, нет, – несмотря на выправку, Рей не смогла скрыть свое удивление и широко распахнула глаза. – У нас, должно быть, совершенно разное понимание того, что зовется любовью.

– Так теперь мы будет говорить о любви? – Бен поддался ближе, его взгляд оживился и засиял, а голос приобрёл насыщенные нотки. – Это может продлиться всю ночь. 

Рей моргнула и запнулась, отвлекаясь на озорной блеск карих глаз и мысли обо всех тех вещах, которыми он мог заниматься ночами напролет. Дул легкий ветер, взъерошивая волосы Бена. Момент завис в воздухе подобно тонкой нити, что готова вот-вот порваться. 

Рей может отступить, избежать опасности столь скользкой темы, но вместо этого почувствовала прилив воодушевления от честности Бена и копнула глубже. 

– Вы любили Базин?

Его тело едва заметно вздрогнуло, и Рей засомневалась, что верно истолковала реакцию. Бен снова откинулся на спинку кресла, былая улыбка померкла. 

– Я думал, что любил. Или, по крайней мере, полагал, что мог ее любить. Однажды. 

– Восприняли ли Вы развод как некую потерю?

– Нет, потому что это не было тем, что бы я хотел сохранить. 

Бен более не улыбался, но и не уходил от темы. Хорошо. Пришло время пойти дальше. Рей смягчила тон, медленно подводя его к следующей мысли. Безразлично – выиграет ли Бен или же нет, ему в любом случае нужно увидеть себя тем, кто достоин любви.

– Вы сказали, что «хотите проснуться рядом с той, которая будет испытывать к Вам утром те же чувства, что и ночью». И я бы хотела поговорить об этом чувстве. 

Бен прошелся большим пальцем по нижней губе, затем поставил локти на колени, чтобы находиться с ней на одном уровне. 

– Ладно. Давай поговорим. 

– Как бы Вы описали это самое «чувство»?

Взгляд пронизывал ее насквозь.

– Ты первая, доктор. 

Столкнулись лицом к лицу, и только пару шагов разделяло их. Волоски на шее стали дыбом. 

– Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос, – нейтральным тоном ответила она. 

– Почему? – Бен принялся пристально изучать выражение ее лица. – Потому что сама еще не нашла такого человека?

– Как самонадеянно, Бен, – мягко пожурила его Рей, помимо воли ощутив, как щеки окатило жаром. Она села поглубже и выровняла спину, дабы не задохнуться от пронизывающего воздух напряжения. – Когда дела становятся для Вас слишком напряжёнными, Вы предпочитаете перенаправить внимание на меня. 

– Думаю, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имел в виду, поскольку ты тоже это чувствуешь.

Рей встретилась с ним взглядом. Если Бен мог определить ее возбуждение, мог ли ощутить и одиночество? В карих глазах отчетливо виднелся острый интеллект.

– И не отрицай, что к тебе никто не клеится, – изогнул он бровь. – Тебе предлагают, но предпочитаешь отказывать. У твоих ног мог бы оказаться всякий мужчина, а отсутствие такового лишь подтверждает то, что ты еще не нашла достойного. 

А вот это задело за живое. Рей глубоко вдохнула, стараясь сохранить спокойствие, и парировала:

– Вы получаете невероятное наслаждение от размышления над моими чувствами, так почему же не поделитесь своими? Боитесь?

Бен двинул челюстью, но все же выдавил из себя улыбку.

– Я чувствую себя сейчас довольно-таки комфортно. 

Рей вздернула подбородок.

– Тогда, пожалуйста, ответьте на мой вопрос. Что Вы хотели сказать этим сообщением?

Бен сменил позу, рассматривая ее. Палец поглаживал изгиб полной губы. И тогда он заговорил – хрипло и мягко, голос словно исходил из самых глубин его груди. 

– Иногда, когда я нахожусь с женщиной, и дела начинают приобретать крайне интересное положение, тогда и возникает эта особая энергия. Этот поток.

Рей углубилась в кресло и стала наблюдать, как взгляд Бена принялся блуждать по террасе, ее лицу, темным небесам, собственным рукам, а затем он заговорил. Ни следа трюкачества, ни улыбки. Он готов открыться и продемонстрировать уязвимость. 

Завораживающее зрелище. 

– Я знаю, что это всего лишь трах, и он ничего не значит. И прекрасно понимаю что к чему, но это _ощущается_ подобно доверию и… балансу, – он фыркнул, словно нашёл свои слова забавными. – Звучит безумно, но я сейчас не говорю обо всей это мистической херне. Это спектакль, иллюзия. Я знаю, чего хочет женщина, и как именно предоставить ей желаемое. Но на протяжении тех нескольких часов мне не нужно думать. Я могу просто сдаться _этому_ и чувствовать. 

Кадык дернулся, и Бен опустил взгляд на свою обувь. 

– Затем приходит утро, и ощущение просто испаряется. С самого начала все было игрой, ведь _его_ на самом деле никогда и не существовало. Оно было ненастоящим. Но после все равно остается вкус того, что могло быть на самом деле.

Бен снова обратил на нее взгляд – выражение его лица уязвимо. Он вопрошал.

– Возможно, с подходящим человеком это чувство продлилось бы дольше. 

И Рей увидела – наконец так кристально-ясно, словно на нее вылили ушат ледяной воды. 

Бен так одинок. 

Она вспомнила его недавние слова: _«Все играют в игры, и неважно, продлится ли одна из них долго, или же закончится уже спустя пару часов. Легче всего ограничиться одной ночью»_.

Бен довольствуется мгновенным удовлетворением от секса без обязательств только потому, что ничего больше не способно заполнить ту зияющую внутри пустоту. Но это не настоящая связь, а всего-навсего медленная форма отвержения. 

Рей едва удалось сделать так, чтобы не выдать в голосе дрожь. 

– Близость. Вы хотите быть открытым и уязвимым перед женщиной. 

– Прямо как сейчас? – Бен склонил голову на бок и вскинул брови. 

– Да.

Бен расплылся в улыбке, отчего Рей мгновенно спохватилась и с горящими щекам и поправила себя.

– Нет, я хотела сказать – нет. Вы хотите открыться партнёру в чем-то помимо секса. 

– Но секс довольно-таки не плох.

Он, казалось, был удивлён, но не стал отрицать правоту ее слов. 

Выражение его лица спокойно и открыто. Настоящий Бен. 

Рей поддалась вперёд, чувствуя себя настолько непреклонной, что голос, которым произнесла следующие слова, прозвучал хрипло и эмоционально, почти отчаянно.

– Вы можете ощутить это с партнёром. Вы достойны того, чтобы женщины увидели и полюбили Вас настоящего. 

Он прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, а затем спросил:

– Это говорит Рей или доктор Ниима?

– Обе.

Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. 

Его мягкая улыбка исчезла. 

– И ты, конечно же, скажешь, что этого достоин всякий человек, не так ли?

– А Вас это расстроит? – аккуратно поинтересовалась она. 

– Нет. Потому что это вполне ожидаемо.

Бен резко встал с кресла и прошёл мимо нее к перилам. Сунул в карман руку, сделал глоток пива, смотря в ночь. 

Рей вздохнула и размяла шею. Атмосфера накалялась, и они оба устали. Словно похмелье после чрезмерного употребления эмоциональной уязвимости. 

– Бен, где находится уборная?

Она последовала за ним вниз по коридору и закрыла за собой дверь. Как только тело оказалось вне зоны напряжения, плечи, ненадолго расслабившись, опустились сами по себе. Рей выдохнула, оперлась на умывальник и включила кран. Приложила влажные ладони к шее, щекам и горлу, чтобы охладиться.

Подняв взгляд, она увидела себя в отражении и тут же застыла. Стеклянные глаза, розовые щеки и распахнутые губы. Глаза расширились, осознав, какой эффект оказывал на нее Бен. Это было настолько очевидным, что не было ни единого шанса, что он не отметил столь компрометирующий вид. 

И это осознание ударило подобно пощёчине. Можно лгать себе сколько угодно, но правда рано или поздно всплывёт на поверхность. 

Она эмоционально нестабильна.

Ее чувства к нему не ограничиваются одним лишь сексуальным желанием, они куда серьёзнее приемлемой обеспокоенности жизнью клиента. Все написано у нее на лице, новоявленное откровение пронизывало тело от макушки до кончиков пальцев. 

Это самый настоящий контртрансфер.

Рей видит этого мужчину со всеми его недостатками, с болью и ранами, которые научили его выживать в этом враждебном мире, видит глубокую жажду подлинной связи, и ее сердце заныло, узнав во всем этом себя. _Как же они похожи_. Именно поэтому нет ни единого шанса, что Рей станет объективно работать с его случаем и дальше. Эмпатия просочилась в кости, заполнила те трещины, которых была не в праве касаться, и это притягивало ее к Бену все ближе и ближе, словно рыбку на крючок, даже если сирена внутри неустанно ревела: _опасность, опасность, опасность…_

Бен нуждался в такой женщине, которая бы увидела его настоящего и полюбила его, но у нее не было на это никакого права. Рей тот единственный человек, которому _запрещено_ влюбляться в него.

Ей следует уйти. Сейчас же. 

Когда Рей вернулась на террасу, Бен по-прежнему стоял у перил, именно там, где она его и оставила.

Сердце колотилось так сильно, что у нее начали трястись руки. 

Бен повернулся к ней с полуулыбкой.

– Я заказал ужин.

– Ох, – она схватила телефон, чтобы проверить время. Почти девять часов. На экране высветилось пару сообщений от По, наверно, что-то насчет завтрашнего дня. – Я пойду. Время сеанса давно вышло. 

– Я заказал ужин и на тебя.

Бен улыбнулся – хитро и сдержанно. 

Сердце уже стучало где-то в районе горла. 

– Я благодарна за это, но я не могу. 

– Почему бы тебе не остаться? – он сделал шаг вперед. – Мы можем поужинать, и заодно обсудим дела.

Его плечи опущены, а длинные конечности расслаблены. 

Ее же тело ощущалось подобно камню. Этого не должно случиться. Бен уже выпил вторую или третью бутылку пива, – она точно уже и не могла вспомнить – что придавало ему той уверенности и развязности, обычно присущей подвыпившим людям. Но, возможно, дело было даже не в выпивке. Как же она была глупа, когда не настояла на том, чтобы он взял воду. Находясь под воздействием алкоголя, Бен не сможет полностью сконцентрироваться на лечении. 

В его сознании эмоциональная уязвимость начинала замещаться близостью. Вполне возможно, похожая ситуация обстояла и с ней.

– Вы сегодня хорошо поработали.

Рей принялась собирать остальные вещи. 

Он сделал еще один шаг вперед, скользя по полу подобно акуле в воде. 

– От чего ты пытаешься убежать?

Рей не могла заставить себя посмотреть на него. Если она посмотрит Бену в глаза – все будет кончено. 

– Мы оба устали, лучше пока остановиться. 

Она пыталась выровнять голос, но паника уже завладела телом. 

– Прошу, останься. 

Сердце стучало в груди так, что Рей невольно подумала, что оно вот-вот вырвется из груди. Руки дрожали от притока адреналина. 

Потому что она хотела. Хотела остаться. 

Но нельзя. Этого никогда не случится. 

Она потянулась за телефоном, а заодно и блокнотом, и дрожащими пальцами засунула их в сумку. Выровнявшись, она так и не рискнула поднять на него взгляд. 

– Мне нужно идти. 

Бен сделал шаг ближе – руки опущены вниз, широкая грудь то вздымалась, то опускалась, вторя ее собственной. 

И, прежде чем он смог прикоснуться к ней, она сделала шаг назад. 

Бен замер. 

– Рей…

Желание убежать было настолько сильным, что Рей повернулась и рванула к выходу, будто в ней дали о себе знать часы, начавшие обратный отсчёт. Едва переступив порог террасы, она заставила себя развернуться и посмотреть Бену в глаза. 

– Я горжусь Вами, Бен.

И еще до того, как он успел что-либо ответить, Рей оставила его стоящим посреди террасы, покинув квартиру. Она не стала дожидаться лифта, опасаясь, что Бен последует за ней, и вместо этого побежала вниз по ступеням, пока не оказалась на улице. С горящими лёгкими, она прошла пешком около трех километров, пока не достигла дома, крепко обнимая себя руками.


	9. Глава 9: Сеанс девятый

Энциклопедия поведенческой медицины определяет «отвлечение» как _классификацию копинг-стратегий, применяющихся с целью перенаправить внимание от фактора стресса на другие мысли или же поведения, которые никак не относятся к самому фактору стресса._

Отвлечение – это дезаптативная техника, использующаяся для того, чтобы избежать непосредственного контакта с дискомфортными мыслями или самоанализом. Рей была прекрасно об этом осведомлена, поскольку не раз затрагивала данную проблематику с другими клиентами во время КПТ*, и все же это не уберегло ее от использования этой техники в пятницу, чтобы перестать думать о Бене Соло и о том, как она убежала из его квартиры. 

Сеансы шли один за другим, не оставляя время на полноценный перерыв, и поэтому Рей заказала обед прямиком в офис. С упоением поглощая салат, наколола на вилку следующий кусок зелени и отправила по электронной почте письмо своему арендодателю, чтобы уточнить кое-какую информацию по дате прибытия. С тем условием, что до окончательного переезда оставалось чуть больше трех недель, ей следовало всецело сфокусироваться на работе доктора Кенеди и своей новой должности в небольшой клинике на Дорсет-стрит.

Но как же сложно воплотить мысль в действие.

Предательский разум неустанно напоминал о мерцающих на террасе огоньках и тихой музыке. О лёгком прикосновении к щеке ветерка. О тёмных янтарных глазах, взгляд которых невероятным образом ощущался самой кожей. Рей щелкнула резинку и тяжело сглотнула. 

На ресепшене раздался звонок, и Кайдел незамедлительно взяла трубку. Кроме них в офисе никого не было, и поэтому вскоре помещение наполнилось игривым хихиканием, таким же лёгким, как и звуки лопающихся пузырьков. 

– Бен Соло на первой линии, – доложила Кайдел. 

Рей, не отвлекаясь от экрана, отозвалась:

– Скажи ему, пожалуйста, что я сегодня занята, и пускай оставит сообщение.

Последовали тихие смешки, и после чего она услышала, как ее помощница положила трубку. 

– Он не оставил никаких сообщений. 

Рей сделала глоток уже второго за день холодного кофе и заставила себя перенаправить внимание на четко упорядоченные буквы на экране ноутбука. _Сосредоточься_. 

В сумке завибрировал телефон. Поддавшись вперед, чтобы ответить на звонок, она прочла имя, которое еще вчера забила в телефон: _Б. Соло, мобильный._ И сразу же вспомнила о террасе. Изгиб длиной бледной шеи, когда он смотрел на звезды, белые простыни на тёмном дереве…

Рей включила беззвучный режим и облизала губы. А рука потянулась к волосам, чтобы проверить укладку. Будто что-либо в тишине офиса могло растрепать причёску или же спутать непотребные мысли, которые каким-то образом материализировались в офисный бардак.

На телефон пришло уведомление: _Пожалуйста, перезвони мне. Бен._

Ну уж нет. Отвечать на звонки клиентов – ее прямая обязанность, но _этот_ проделывался отнюдь не с целью обсудить рабочие моменты. Это тест, за решение которого Рей совсем не хотела браться.

Она встала и подошла к двери.

– Кайдел, можешь, пожалуйста, перезвонить мистеру Соло и сообщить, что я сегодня буду занята целый день? Он может передать через тебя то, что ему нужно, а если дело не терпит отлагательств, пускай позвонит на автоответчик и проконсультируется у другого терапевта. 

Выражение лица Кайдел было нечитаемым, но тем не менее брови медленно поползли вверх, а глаза широко распахнулись. Учитывая, что она сама всего каких-то три минуты назад разговаривала с Беном, идея вероятности внезапного кризиса психического здоровья должна прозвучать так же абсурдно, как и произнесенные Рей слова. И все же существует протокол, и она сделает то же самое в отношении любого клиента. 

Для Бена Соло не будет исключений.

– Да, доктор, – ответила Кайдел.

Рей кивнула.

– Спасибо. Пожалуйста, не беспокой меня до тех пор, пока не придут Патерсоны. 

Рей перевернула на двери табличку и, решительно захлопнув за собой дверь, вернулась к столу. Когда снова послышались смешки, она включила успокаивающий эмбиент, чтобы заглушить звуки. 

Поставив локти на стол, Рей принялась массировать круговыми движениями виски, а затем решила вернуться к статье из журнала «Психиатрия Таймс», озаглавленная как: _Каким образом справиться с эротическим трансфером_. До следующей встречи с Беном оставалось четыре дня. Достаточно времени для того, чтобы укрепить собственную защиту. 

_По своей природе трансфер и контртрансфер сложны и тесным образом связаны между собой. Расстановка сил в интерперсональных отношениях так же играет немалую роль. Так, любовь призвана уравнять силы между любовниками. Мы грозимся упустить из виду суть этой непростой динамики, если не заглянем внутрь сокрытых устремлений, утверждающих власть или же защищающих свои слабости._

Защита уязвимости. Сила и контроль. Две области, если говорить начистоту, где она и Бен в плане соперничества идеально соответствуют друг другу. Он склонен выбирать тех партнеров, которые предоставляют над собой полный контроль, а она, вместо того, чтобы лишиться его, зачастую предпочитает не иметь партнера как такового. Рей неуютно заерзала в кресле, понимая, насколько они похожи. Не удивительно, что на каждом сеансе между ними возникают какие-то стычки. Не беседа, а настоящая дуэль. 

Тело замерло с тем, как Рей принялась читать последний абзац.

_Эротический трансфер не обязательно выступает в качестве барьера, по факту, он может служить для терапевта своеобразным инструментом, который тот применяет на практике. Данный вид трансфера может предоставить пациенту возможность нового признания вариантов, наследуемых в отношениях… иногда через идентификацию с эмпатией и доброту терапевта. Целесообразность эротического трансфера двояка: во-первых, богатство психологического материала в сферах понимания что эротических, что динамических проблем и сил, а во-вторых, величина эмоционального заряда, которая изначально поддерживает пациента во время какой-либо тяжёлой работы._

_Поэтому способность пациента к формированию трансфер-отношений по отношению к терапевту – это ключевой фактор содействующего изменения. Развитие, распознавание и работа над эротическим трансфером чаще всего является центральным в психотерапевтическом процессе._

Рей откинулась на спинку кресла и сжала переносицу. Ладно. Она может использовать трансфер Бена как рычаг, чтобы помочь ему. Им просто нужно поработать над этим, а ей просто нужно как следует контролировать этот процесс. Никто кроме нее не знал, что на самом деле произошло в ванной комнате. И так должно оставаться всегда. 

Открыв его файл, Рей добавила пару заметок:

_Уязвимость/Контроль_   
_Расстановка сил._   
_Эмпатия &Доброта. _

Кончик ручки постукивал по бумаге в такт мыслям. Чтобы суметь удержать ситуацию в своих руках, ей следует сосредоточиться на профессионализме. Регулярная терапия и эмоциональная дистанция – это то, что в полной мере предоставляет офисное помещение. Более никаких визитов на дом. Никаких неожиданностей. 

После того, как Кайдел ушла домой, Рей осталась одна, чтобы закончить документацию. Солнце тускло светило сквозь жалюзи, отчего одряхлевший оранжевый ковёр стал выглядеть так, будто его охватило огнем. Она с головой погрузилась в досье, внимательно просматривая каждый случай, лишь бы отсрочить возвращение в тихий дом и одинокую постель. А чтобы избавить себя от треклятого влечения, лучшим способом оказалось занять мозг монотонными вещами. 

И тогда Рей стала писать до тех пор, пока не начала болеть рука.

\------

В субботу она проснулась рано, решив сразу же отправиться на пробежку, а после этого забросила вещи в стирку и закупилась в продуктовом, чтобы вторая половина дня была полностью свободной. Рей принялась упаковывать всякие мелочи вперемешку с книгами в большие картонные коробки. К трём часам в животе начали порхать бабочки, напоминая об ужине с По Дэмероном. Прошло достаточно много времени с тех пор, как Рей в последний раз была на настоящем свидании.

Она открыла шкаф и достала оттуда практически все вещи, чтобы составить максимально подходящий образ. Если наденет платье, то будет казаться, что она слишком пыталась понравиться, а если выберет юбку – запахнет излишним формализмом. Она остановилась выбор на черных классических брюках, которые заканчивались прямо над косточкой, и ботиночках с открытым носком. Молочного цвета v-образная шёлковая блуза отлично сочеталась с изящным золотым браслетом и кольцами. Макияж прост – элегантные стрелки и нюдовая губная помада, а волосы предпочла распустить, позволяя тем волнами касаться плеч. Все это заняло немало времени, и только для того, чтобы не выглядеть излишне надуманно. А еще это определённо не помогало успокоить нервы. 

Ла Таконада находился недалеко от станции метро «Принс Стрит». Рей отказалась принять предложение По, предпочтя встретиться с ним на равных условиях и на собственных ногах. Она поправила маленькую сумку через плечо и, открыв дверь, осмотрела помещение. 

Внутри ресторана оказалось тепло и гостеприимно, каждый стол украшали зажженные свечи, что стояли в рубинового цвета стеклянных сосудах. На одной стене, судя по задумке дизайнера, выступала кирпичная кладка с вымощенной каскадом виноградной лозой, что простиралась вплоть до окон, а на второй висели черно-белые исторические фотографии, яркие брызги современного искусства и небольшие керамические изделия. Весьма тихое место с отменной едой… даже если ничего не выйдет, она хотя бы вкусно поест.

Рей сделала глубокий вдох и направилась к бару. Она заказала газированную воду с лаймом и проверила телефон, обнаружив, что По прислал сообщение, уведомляя о скором прибытии. И еще один пропущенный звонок от Бена, когда она, по всей видимости, еще находилась в метро. Их в совокупности насчитывалось уже пять. По телу прошлась волна электричества, и Рей смахнула уведомление. Сделав губами один нехитрый трюк, чтобы обновить помаду, она принялась кружить соломинкой по напитку. Такая привычка давно стала в своем роде ритуалом.

– Рей? 

Стоящий позади нее мужчина носил бороду, и его лицо, прямо как на фото, украшала чарующая улыбка. Она соскользнула со стула. 

– Да. Здравствуй… По?

По Дэмерон был примерно ее роста, и обладал такой же невероятно привлекательной внешностью, как и на своей цифровой версии. 

– Ага. Очевидно, у моих родителей было особое чувство юмора, которое отлично совпало с любовью к готической литературе.

Темные глаза засверкали под мягким светом ламп, и он взял Рей за руку. 

Она улыбнулась шутке, тело покинуло былое напряжение. Официантка посадила их за стол в конце ресторана подле длинного коридора и открытого внутреннего дворика.

– Пьешь сангрию? – поинтересовался По, располагая руки на бёдрах. Плечи заговорщически поддались вперед, нависая над меню. 

– Не особо, но слышала, что напиток очень хорош. 

– Ненавижу пить в одиночестве. Если я закажу графин, выпьешь стаканчик? – он вскинул брови, отчего стал выглядеть невероятно премило. Рей сразу же подумала о том, что, должно быть, этот жест выглядел довольно-таки эффектно, особенно в отношении женщин. 

Почему бы и нет? Ничего смертельного не произойдёт, если она позволит себе немного расслабиться.

– Ладно. Только немного. 

По растянулся в улыбке. Для начала они заказали белую сангирию и закуски. 

– Откуда ты? – поинтересовалась Рей.

– Бостон. А ты, смею предположить, не здешняя? У тебя акцент.

– Я из Лондона. На самом деле, уже через несколько недель улетаю назад. 

– Готова к переезду, м?

Рей оторвала взгляд от меню и посмотрела на его добродушные лицо. Ее удивил не столько вопрос, сколько собственная реакция на него. Несмотря на всю скрупулезную подготовку и планирование, она особо не задумывалась об одном-единственном фундаментальном вопросе: готова ли она к переезду в эмоциональном плане? Укол в груди стал тому красноречивым ответом. 

Рей бегло нахмурилась и прочистила горло. 

– Эм, думаю, это скорее следующий шаг.

Она сделала еще один глоток – приятная сладость обожгла горло. 

– Значит, насколько я понимаю, тебе по душе Нью-Йорк.

– Да, так и есть, – пожала плечами Рей, пытаясь обратить разговор в более обыденное русло. – А что насчет тебя?

– Он довольно-таки не плох, но это не для меня, – лицо По приобрело возмущенное выражение. – Здесь все слишком захватывающее. 

Она засмеялась. На удивление с По было легко вести разговор. Рей не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз вот так нормально общалась с кем-либо, где ей не требовалось каждый раз вслушиваться в каждое слово и их двойные смыслы. Иногда словам полезно побыть просто словами, ведь так приятно окунуться в непринужденную беседу. 

Рей пригубила напиток и принялась жевать кусочек сушёного яблока. 

Официант принёс заказ, с наступлением сумерек ресторан начал наполняться посетителями. В углу зала расположился ди-джей, и вскоре помещение наполнили звуки техно-танго. Им пришлось податься ближе, чтобы услышать друг друга. Пламя свечей танцевало на их лицах. 

Рей начала погружаться в то особое лёгкое состояние, когда мышцы теряли былую напряжённость и становились мягкими и податливыми, но она точно не могла сказать, что это ощущение было ей неприятно. По отвесил очередную шутку, а Рей рассмеялась в ответ и, подперев голову рукой, тихо смеялась над его историей. Незатейливо. Приятное времяпрепровождение. Она почти забыла, каково это – вот так просто отдыхать рядом с другим человеком.

Это… скучно. 

По Дэмерон – невероятно милый мужчина, уверенный и беззаботный в той самоироничной манере, которая так нравится многим женщинам… но не ей. Между ними нет ни напряжения, ни искры или связи, от которой у нее кровь в жилах творит самые невероятные вещи. Рей представила, каково это – заканчивать вечер так, как это обычно делал Бен; уйти домой с понравившимся парнем, ни о чем особо не задумываясь. Но в действительности, Рей, к своему великому сожалению, не испытывала такого соблазна. Мысль об этом подобна льду внутри – тяжёлая и холодная. Возможно, здесь нужно вовсе не думать, а, как сказал Бен, чувствовать. Очень жаль, что это все не для нее. 

Очень жаль, что Рей хотела именно этого. 

По продолжал болтать, а Рей крутила стаканом, чувствуя себя чуточку виноватой и неблагодарной. Она сделала еще один глоток. 

– Еще по стаканчику? – спросил По, не замечая, что сам выдул две трети графина. 

Рей отрицательно покачала головой. 

– Нет. Мне завтра утром рано вставать. 

Он понял намёк как подобает джентельмену и не стал настаивать. Затем глянул на часы. 

– Я отойду на минутку? Нужно переговорить с моим бизнес-партнёром. 

Рей кивнула. По отошел к внутреннему дворику с телефоном в руке. Она переплела пальцы и примостила на них подбородок, с ленивой улыбкой скользя взглядом по ресторану. 

В сумочке завибрировал телефон, и Рей тянулась за ним. Состояние лёгкого опьянения быстро сменилось вспышкой жара, когда взгляд натолкнулся на сообщение от Бена. 

_Будешь избегать меня вечно?_

Телефон снова настойчиво завибрировал – на этот раз это был звонок. Спина выровнялась, будто натянутая стрела, и Рей перенаправила номер на автоответчик. Заерзав на стуле, сглотнула и, повернувшись вполоборота, отправила телефон назад в сумочку. 

Напротив нее раздался звук отодвигаемого стула.

– Здравствуй, доктор. 

В ресторане стоял гул, но все же ей не составило особого труда распознать глубокий голос Бена. Она резко обернулась. Он занял место По, одетый в черную футболку и пиджак. Губы растянуты в ухмылке.

Сердце грозилось вырваться из груди. Разум, все еще пребывая под действием алкоголя, не мог до конца понять, что только что произошло. Рей не могла вымолвить ни слова, и он воспользовался этим. 

– Не поверишь, но так вышло, что я проходил совсем неподалёку и…

– Нет, не поверю, – негодование прояснило разум. Под столом, где Бен не мог этого заметить, ее кисти сжались в кулаки. 

– Ты права, – согласился он. 

Даже не стал юлить.

Рей изо всех сил старалась сохранять спокойствие в голосе, что потребовало огромных усилий, поскольку все ее тело буквально вопило. 

– Что Вы здесь делаете, Бен?

– Поскольку ты не отвечала на мои звонки, мне пришлось пойти обходными путями.

Она сжала челюсть и прошипела:

– Это крайне неуместно.

Карие глаза сверкнули.

– Неуместно для доктора – бегать от своих пациентов? 

– Клиентов, а не пациентов, – парировала Рей. – И Вы здесь не для того, чтобы получить медицинский совет. 

– Нет, не для того, – он подался вперед прям над тарелкой По, подражая ее позе. – А что насчет тебя?

– Как… – быстро пресекла себя Рей, сосредотачиваясь на главной проблеме. –Это не Ваше дело. 

– Ты сказала мне, что не ходишь на свидания. Что давно уже не была. И вот ты здесь – в этом премиленьком заведении. А ведь через несколько недель тебе улетать в Лондон, – он махнул рукой, указывая на интерьер ресторана, а затем снова перевел на нее взгляд. – Не значит ли это, что ты врунишка, доктор?

Рей сжала губы в тонкую линию.

– Я не лгу моим _клиентам_. 

Акцент в ее словах, кажется, стер с лица Бена ухмылку, и он произнёс надломленным голосом:

– Значит, что… начала жизнь с нового листа? Решила выставить себя напоказ? – он наклонился ближе, огонь свечи поймал в его глазах саму темноту. – Или я вдохновил тебя историей своих завоеваний?

– Вам нужно уйти. Сейчас же. 

Все очень-очень плохо, и осознание этого заставило кровь буквально кипеть. Благо, что они были на публике, иначе Рей давно бы сорвала голос. 

Конечно же, на этой ноте и решил напомнить о себе По со своим этим постоянно весёлым выражением лица. Хотя он и не слышал их разговор, хитрая улыбка Бена и ее едва контролируемая ярость, должно быть, красноречиво отображали всю ситуацию. 

– Привет, я По Дэмерон, а ты…

Бен повернулся и с кислой улыбкой протянул руку. 

– Бен Соло. 

– Вы знаете друг друга? – спросил у нее По.

Бен, должно быть, был осведомлён, что, согласно закону АМПМС*, ей запрещено сообщать посторонним лицам о том, что она его терапевт.

– Я ее бывший. Представь мое удивление, когда случайно натолкнулся на нее здесь, после того, как она бросила меня прямо возле алтаря. 

От шока у нее отпала челюсть. _Ах ты сраный говнюк_. 

– По, извини. Мне и Бену нужно переговорить, – она рывком подскочила со стула и, ударившись бедром о край стола, поморщилась. – Закажи мне кофе, будь так любезен.

По растерянно переводил взгляд то на нее, то на Бена.

– Эм, конечно. Хочешь, я…

– Я в норме, – выдавила она. – Скоро вернусь. 

Она зашагала вниз по коридору, огибая людей – ладони сжаты в кулаки, плечи напряжены. Рей даже не обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, следовал ли за ней Бен. 

Достигнув конца коридора, толкнула дверь с такой силой, что та распахнулась с просто ужасающей быстротой. 

Рей сделала шаг вперёд и оказалась на прилегающей к ресторану узкой аллее, затем крутанулась на пятках, встречаясь с Беном лицом к лицу. 

Его руки в карманах, а плечи расслаблены. Язык тела абсолютно невозмутим. Рей еще никогда в жизни не хотела так сильно кого-то ударить. 

– Из всех самых тупых, идиотских… – сатанея прорычала она, а затем резко замолчала. Сделала пару глубоких вдохов и продолжила. – Как ты _посмел_?

– Что? Это? – удивлённо переспросил Бен, указывая большим пальцем за спину. – Кому вообще какое дело… ты вообще собиралась продолжать мутить с тем парнем после сегодняшней ночи?

Рей сощурила глаза. Эти намеки…и ни грамма сожаления о том, что он так испоганил ее вечер.

– Ты знал, что не могу рассказать ему правду. Ты поступил со мной по-свински. 

– С _тобой?_ – он сделал шаг вперед. – Я сидел в баре и наблюдал за тем, как ты игнорировала мои звонки. И как такая «помощь терапевта» оценивается по твоей шкале _свинства?_

– У тебя нет ни малейшего права, – она покачала головой и скрестила на груди руки. Умом Рей понимала, что так разговаривать с клиентами как минимум неэтично. Ее охватили эмоции, а остановить это было ой как нелегко. – Это моя жизнь, моя личная жизнь! И ты не можешь врываться в нее каждый раз, когда тебе хочется моего внимания.

Бен выдохнул, покачал головой и сжал челюсть. 

– Можно подумать, что то, что я рассказываю тебе о своей жизни, ничего общего с _личным_ не имеет? Это что, _ничего_ не значит?

– Это разные вещи, и ты об этом знаешь, – парировала она. – Как ты узнал, что я буду здесь?

– Может, пора научиться блокировать телефон? – пожал плечами Бен, надевая маску равнодушия. 

Терраса. Сообщение По. Рей сжала зубы. 

– Это ненормально. Ты переступил дозволенную границу. И почему… потому что ревновал?

– К нему? – фыркнул Бен. – Я тебя умоляю. 

– Тогда чего ты хочешь, Бен?

– Чтобы ты поговорила со мной, – улыбка померкла, но огонь в его глазах стал лишь сильнее. – Откровенно. Без той лапши, которую ты так любишь вешать мне на уши, и нудных терапевтических бесед. 

– Я не могу уделять тебе время за пределами офиса, – Рей наблюдала за тем, как ее слова действовали на него подобно пощёчине. Как приятно – отплатить той же монетой. Ей было бы еще приятнее, если только не боль в карих глазах. – Наши отношения исключительно профессиональные.

Но Бена не сдержали ее слова, он, кажется, решил настоять на своем до конца. 

– Кого ты пытаешься убедить? Меня или себя?

Тени уличных фонарей делали его фигуру еще больше, будто он сам был создан из ночи. Тёмный взгляд не позволял сделать ни шагу; Бен ступил ближе.

– Ты убегаешь от меня. Не говоришь со мной. Это профессионально?

Нет, не профессионально. И Рей об этом знала. Но будь она проклята, если признается в этом. 

Рей стояла на месте, сложив руки по швам. Шея пылала, и она на долю секунды очнулась, включая режим терапевта. Нужно что-то делать. Все зашло слишком далеко. Она наконец совладала с голосом и произнесла насколько чётким профессиональным тоном, что его отголоски тяжёлым грузом осели где-то в районе живота.

– Нам следует остыть. Перенесём этот разговор на вторник. 

Карие глаза вспыхнули. 

– Я хочу обсудить это сейчас. 

– Это не тебе решать, – Рей вздернула подбородок, надеясь, что это убавит его пыл. Ее лицо – ледяная маска. Она очень надеялась, что смогла придать образу толику авторитетности.

Бен сузил глаза, прожигая в ней дыру. Будто готовый сделать надрез хирург. Череп начало покалывать. 

– Ведь именно это тебе и нравится, да, Рей? Когда у тебя все под контролем, – облизал нижнюю пухлую губу Бен. – Возможно, у тебя такие же проблемы с доминированием, как и у меня. Не такие уж мы и разные, как думаешь?

Это демонстрация силы. Он провоцирует ее, но она должна оставаться непреклонной. 

– Ты ищешь контроль только для того, чтобы избежать уязвимости, Бен. Вот поэтому ты и пришел ко мне, потому что тебе нужна помощь… – начала Рей. 

– Я прихожу к тебе, потому что хочу тебя. Я не могу перестать думать о тебе.

Рей вздрогнула. Его слова вошли под кожу подобно когтями. 

– Бен…

– Я теперь не могу смотреть на других женщин. 

Его прямота разрушила последнюю преграду, и она сделала шаг назад. Голова кружилась, а кожу словно охватило пламя.

– Не говори так.

Подобно мольбе. 

– Но я уже сказал, – карие глаза пытались отыскать ее собственные в темноте улицы; тени отбрасывали на его лицо острые блики. – Ты больше не сможешь от этого убежать. Или притвориться, что этого никогда не было. Я не позволю тебе. 

– Бен, прекрати.

Рей закрыла глаза и обреченно покачала головой. Грудь сдавило. Она еще не готова встретиться лицом к лицу с таким откровением, это слишком быстро.

– Разве я не должен быть с тобой честным? Разве это не то, чего ты так хотела… открытости?

Слова слетали с языка. Она зажмурилась. 

– Я больше не смогу с тобой увидеться.

– Почему? Скажи.

– Ты знаешь, почему, – ответила она и открыла глаза. 

Уличные фонари начали приобретать форму звезд. Глаза заволокло слезами. 

– Здесь только мы. Не бойся, скажи.

Бен шагнул ближе, руки безвольно свисали вдоль туловища. Адреналин дал ей сил сделать шаг назад. Позади оказалась стена.

И все же Бен подошел еще ближе. 

– Произнеси слова. Я никому не расскажу. 

– Я не могу… – осеклась она и тут же замолчала. Все, что Рей видела, так это его грудную клетку. – Я не смогу работать с тобой, если ты не остановишься.

– Хорошо, тогда не работай, – он наклонился, изучая ее лицо. Должно быть, ее щеки были красными от выпитого алкоголя, а лицо приобрело цвет спелого томата. Широкая рука оперлась на стену у ее головы. – Мы можем больше не встречаться в офисе. Но просто скажи это. 

Сердце бешено стучало в груди, а дыхание стало рваным. Бен теперь смотрел прямо на ее лицо. Рей отказывалась отрывать взгляд от его груди. Она ощущала себя в ловушке, в западне, и все же не могла найти в себе сил отпрянуть. Близость опьяняла.

– Скажи, почему ты больше не сможешь со мной увидеться, Рей. 

Его голос – мягкий шепот. Она чувствовала пряность одеколона – из-за его близости ставшего таким насыщенным – и теплоту нависающего над ней тела. 

– Скажи.

Грудь ходила ходуном, изо всех сил старалась выровнять дыхание. Рей видела, как она то опускалась, то поднималась, но, кажется, все тщетно. Свет фонарей подобен огонькам на террасе. Рей представила, как он вжимается в ее тело, придавливает спину к жёсткой кирпичной кладке, представила, как бы вцепилась в его плечи. Осмелился бы он овладеть ею прямо здесь? Застукали бы ли их? 

Какое ей до этого дело?

Веки затрепетали, пьяные от того, чего произойти никак не могло, и по наитию – после долгих недель выучки – она потянулась к руке и щелкнула резинкой. И застыла.

Рей распахнула глаза и подняла на него взгляд. 

Взгляд Бена переметнулся от ее запястья к лицу, и судя по тому, как распахнулись его губы, осознала – он все понял. Резинка была для него. Ее поймали на горячем. 

Бен отреагировал первым, он потянулся к ней, чтобы прикоснуться ртом к ее губам, и у Рей закружилась голова. Такой тёплый, высокий, что она могла с легкостью рухнуть прямо в его объятия, здесь, в темноте. И об этом никто не узнает. 

Но она не могла. 

Рей стремительно подняла руку и распластала ладонь на широкой груди. Бен замер, но не отступил. Вместо этого припал к прикосновению. К единственному, что на данный момент связывало их тела. 

Его вторая рука опустилась поверх ее ладони, не позволяя отпрянуть. 

Они дышали одним воздухом, ее взгляд приклеен к покрывающей кисть ладони. Рей чувствовала биение его сердца, оно стучало так же быстро, как и ее собственное. Он твёрдый, настоящая стена мышц, но его прикосновение бережное. 

Большой палец начал вырисовывать на запястье маленькие круги. Несправедливо, какой силой обладал этот жест, посылая по телу электрические заряды. Несправедливо, что ее тело, казалось, только этого и ожидало.

– Скажи это, Рей, –прошептал он, напоминая о том, что так хотел услышать. 

Все это так нечестно. 

– Я не могу, – прошептала в ответ она. Вышло так же жалко, какой себя на самом деле чувствовала Рей. Будто ее тело сделано из тонюсенькой бумаги, которая вот-вот порвётся на тысячу кусочков.

Большой палец скользнул по линии пульса, отчего позвоночник пронзила вспышка, что едва не лишило ее опоры. 

Если она продолжит молчать, то этот момент сможет продлиться еще немного. Но Рей не может позволить себе такой роскоши.

Сделав глубокий вдох, подняла на Бена взгляд. Она надеялась, что он увидит ту хрупкую решимость, глубину чувств, которые озвучить была не в состоянии. Посредством этого взгляда она пыталась вручить ему остатки своей силы и доброты, потому что знала, что для себя уже ничего не останется. Не тогда, когда она подвела их обоих.

– Отпусти меня, – тихо сказала Рей. 

Это было самым смелым поступком в ее жизни, а значит, и самой великой болью. 

Бен прожигал ее взглядом. Он напоследок мягко сжал ладонь и сделал шаг назад, опуская руки. Рей, не поворачиваясь спиной, медленно обошла его, и затем в пару шагов достигла закрытой двери ресторана.

Она на секунду остановилась и бросила через плечо:

– Отныне звонки будут совершаться через офис. Я блокирую твой номер. Обсудим это во вторник. 

Бен ничего не сказал. 

Рей вошла в помещение, стряхнула руки и выдохнула. Желудок скрутило спазмом. Она вернулась за стол к По, надела радушную улыбку и кивнула, когда тот спросил, в порядке ли она. Краем глаза заметила, как к бару подошла тёмная фигура. 

Меньше чем через час, когда она попрощалась с По и вежливо отказалась от предложения провести ее до метро, она бегло осмотрелась и увидела широкую спину Бена. Он, навалившись локтями на барную стойку, разговаривал с одной блондинкой, которая прямо заливалась смехом от его шутки. 

И он даже не обратил никакого внимания, когда Рей вышла из ресторана. Она притворилась, что не заметила ни его, ни той удушливой боли в груди, что зияла подобно открытой ране. 

Осталось три недели.


	10. Глава 10: Сеанс десятый

Воскресным утром Рей в первую очередь поприветствовала дичайшая головная боль. _Чертов алкоголь_. Не нужно было вообще пить эту сангрию. Она принялась растирать виски, сопровождая действие попеременным шмыганием носа, а затем скатилась с кровати и заставила себя пройти на кухню, чтобы заварить кофе. 

Кухонная дверца захлопнулась слишком громко, отчего Рей вздрогнула, приказывая мозгу не думать о прошлой ночи, и взялась за поиски болеутоляющего. Ей совсем не хотелось думать ни о Бене, ни о произошедшей между ними ссоре. Ни о твёрдой груди под ее ладонью, и тем более о том тепле, когда он накрыл ее руку своей. А еще не хотелось думать о его быстро стучащем сердце. Вместо этого Рей запила две таблетки ибупрофена чашечкой кофе и для того, чтобы пресечь подобные мысли, провела остаток дня упаковывая вещи в коробки. 

Это почти помогло. 

Прошерстив содержимое сумочки, заметила, как из нее выпал блокнот. Страницы открылись прямо на том месте, где Рей делала заметки для Бена. 

Уязвимость/Контроль  
Расстановка сил  
Эмпатия&Доброта

Чувство вины зарядило под дых. Удалось ли ей продемонстрировать хотя бы частичку эмпатии или же доброты, тогда, когда они рычали друг на друга под светом аллейных фонарей? Нет, она была слишком рассержена, в тот момент ее с головой поглотила ярость. Рей окатила волна стыда. Бену всегда удавалось пробираться под ее броню, словно вода, что просачивается под каменные стыки. Бен Соло – ее величайшая слабость, и этому не было сомнений. А вот Рей просто _ненавидит_ чувствовать себя слабой. 

Она перевернула страницу, где были записаны выжимки из статьи, и опустилась на диван, чтобы перечитать их. 

_Так, любовь призвана уравнять силы между любовниками. Мы грозимся упустить из виду суть этой непростой динамики, если не заглянем внутрь сокрытых устремлений, утверждающих власть или же защищающих свои слабости._

Рей попыталась переосмыслить прочитанное. Клиенты с контртрансфером в борьбе за контроль желают оставаться на равных со своим терапевтом, уподобляясь щеночку, что самостоятельно держит в пасти поводок. Любовь уравнивает эту власть. Так каким образом Бен проявлял свою потребность в ней? Или, если выражаться точнее, свои потаенные желания. Если честно, он не особо-то и скрывал свои намерения, но Бен все же увидел то, как она щелкнула резинкой… и теперь точно знал о настоящей причине этого маневра. Казалось, все стало ясным, как слеза. Можно ли расценивать это как защиту слабости? И кто из них слабак – мужчина, готовый признаться в собственных желаниях или же женщина, которая не может себе этого позволить?

Рей принялась массировать виски. Границы начали терять очертания. Любовь и трансфер. Что настоящее, а что ложное? Конфликт разума и тела. 

Что теперь со всем этим делать?

Рей скрестила ноги и, покусывая ноготь, погрузилась в раздумья. И наконец потянулась за ноутбуком. Был только один специалист, которому она безоговорочно доверяла: доктор Эмилин Холдо, ее бывший профессор. Будучи терапевтом и женщиной в одном флаконе, у доктора Холдо за плечами лежал богатый профессиональный опыт и отличное понимание ситуации, что могло помочь направить случай Рей в нужное русло. У нее всегда с особым надрывом получалось воплощать терзающие мысли в слова, но все же она сумела преодолеть внутренний конфликт и от лица клиента попросить о неотложной консультации. Для своего же блага, и для блага Бена.

\------

Вторник наступил неожиданно быстро. Она приготовилась ко встрече с Беном, заранее вооружившись намеченными фразами и ответами на случай, если беседа снова выйдет за рамки дозволенного. Встреча с Беном должна произойти в 15.00, и ожидание вызывало у нее в голове непрекращающийся ворчливый гул. 

После того, как ушли назначенные на 14.00 клиенты, она спустила с плеч кардиган и повесила его на спинку кресла. Прилив адреналина не заставил себя долго ждать, после чего кожу охватило тепло. По крайней мере, здесь, в присутствии сидящей прямо за дверью доброжелательной Кайдел и семейной пары, чей приём запланирован сразу после его ухода, у них не будет шанса остаться наедине. Она будет в порядке. Она со всем справится. 

Откровенно говоря, Рей просто не знала, чего ожидать от Бена. Может, он извинится? Или будет испытывать сомнения после всех тех сказанных ею в субботний вечер слов? Будет ли он зол? Обижен? Вполне возможно. Отказ – основной раздражитель Бена, а зная природу этого копинг-механизма… Рей сразу же вспомнила о блондинке в баре. Желудок ухнул вниз. Как терапевт, она знала, что Бен, скорее всего, отвёл блондинку к себе домой, чтобы зализать раненое эго и в то же самое время нанести ответный удар. Ожидать другого просто глупо. 

И все же ее будто сжигало изнутри. Рей крепко зажмурилась.  
Возможно, он поделится с ней каждой извращенной деталью, лишь бы доказать, что его хотят. Ткнуть ее мордочкой в блюдце, словно котёнка. Ладони закололо, и Рей вонзила в мягкую кожу ногти. Боже, как же она надеялась, что Бену все же не придет в голову столь жестокая идея. Рей не уверена, что сможет нормально воспринять это. Сердце беспокойно забилось в груди. Распластав ладони на рабочем столе, прислонила лоб к прохладному дереву. Шло время, и она начала ощущать, как каждое движение часовой стрелки отзывалось спазмом в животе. 

Закинув ногу на ногу, Рей принялась покачивать под столом лодыжкой, затем приосанилась, морально подготавливая себя к предстоящей встрече.

В конце концов, Бену удалось ее удивить. 

Он вообще не пришел. 

Спустя пять минут условленного времени, мужчина, который до этого всегда прибывал раньше положенного, так и не появился. Рей подошла к двери, чтобы окончательно в этом убедиться, и обнаружила за стойкой регистрации только Кайдел. 

– Бен Соло отменил встречу? – сухо поинтересовалась Рей.

Кайл в ответ покачала головой. 

– Он ничего не сообщал об этом. 

– Ты ему вчера напомнила о сеансе? 

Рей тяжело сглотнула. Во рту пересохло. 

– Конечно, как и всегда. 

– Можешь, пожалуйста, набрать его? – Рей переплела на груди руки и прислонилась к дверному приёму, ожидая. Пальцы принялись нервно постукивать по руке. 

Телефон оповестил о перенаправлении на автоответчик, и Кайдел оставила сообщение, чтобы тот в случае чего перезвонил в офис. 

– Странно. Он всегда берет трубку, – ответила помощница. – Возможно, у него дела на работе. 

– Возможно, – прошло пятнадцать минут, а Бен так и не появился. Наверно, и не появится. – Отметь у себя, что он не пришел, и убедись еще раз, что до него дошло напоминание, пожалуйста.

Внеплановая отмена сеанса в такой работе, как у нее, всегда была несколько проблематичным делом. Ей нужно тщательно документировать ход каждого разговора, и хотя у Бена была не та ситуация, в которой тот мог бы заняться членовредительством, обеспокоенность все же никуда не делась. Ей нужно услышать его голос, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. 

У нее началось лёгкое головокружение, но Рей все равно вернулась к рабочему столу и заглянула в блокнот, скользя взглядом по всем тщательно спланированным оборонительным ответам. Они не смогут обсудить его слабые места, если он не появится. Это, должно быть, наказание. Бен заставляет ее страдать, поступая с ней так, как она поступила с ним, игнорируя его звонки. И снова пытается заполучить внимание. 

В мозгу возникла предательская мысль: _а что, если это не так? Что, если он все же послушал тебя и отстал?_ Все это время Рей воспринимала то, что он был неким подобием непоколебимой силы природы, константой – как должное. И это ее решение – заставить его усомниться в правильности их внеплановых встреч. Она никогда даже не думала, что Бен первым поставит точку в их отношениях. 

Какая же она глупая. 

Профессиональная сторона успокаивала, приговаривая, что не было ничего страшного в том, чтобы пропустить один сеанс. И не нужно паниковать. Возможно, что-то действительно случилось на работе, Бен ведь, как-никак, действует в сфере права. Рей прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки и постаралась сосредоточиться на документации, но ее внимание было слишком рассеянным. 

Она наконец сдалась и в сердцах отбросила ручку, чтобы проверить электронную почту. Ничего от Бена или доктора Холдо. Она крутанулась на старом офисном кресле Кенеди и бездумно уставилась в окно, медленно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Монотонные движения совсем не помогали разуму успокоиться.

\------

В среду Кайдел отправила Бену напоминание о предстоящем сеансе. 

Рей притворилась, что ей, в общем-то, все равно – появится ли он или нет. 

Но Бен не перезвонил и даже не отправил ответ по электронной почте. Никаких контактов. Тревожный звоночек – вот так без всякого предупреждения пропускать сеансы, но в случае Бена она даже не знала – беспокоиться ли ей, разочаровываться или злиться. Рей путалась в эмоциях, приправляя все это доброй дозой сожаления. 

Если бы той ночью она была к нему хоть чуточку добрее. Если бы проявила больше эмпатии и мудрости. Если бы была сильнее, _лучше, чем есть на самом деле_ , то тогда не было всего этого дерьма и она бы не мучилась от безысходности.

Вечером в среду Рей провела на пробежке добрых полтора часа, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. Она на автомате оббегала прогуливающихся людей, чтобы удерживать себя в состоянии постоянного движения и просто, чтобы не думать. Рей искала покой в ноющих мышцах, в том единственном жаре, который могла контролировать. 

Повернув в сторону Центрального Парка, наконец остановилась перед небольшим озером и оперлась руками о колени, чтобы перевести дыхание. Мышцы ног пульсировали, она стряхнула ногами и только потом заметила, насколько далеко забежала на этот раз. 

И будто обухом по голове – поняла, куда именно ее занесли собственные ноги. Она повернулась и окинула взглядом небоскрёбы. Вот оно: здание Бена. И тогда с невыносимой тяжестью в груди подошла ближе, любопытство взяло свое. 

Она не отважилась перейти на противоположную сторону улицы. Рей закинула голову, чтобы найти нужную террасу. Стоя внизу, сделать это было несколько проблематично, и она могла легко ошибиться, но, кажется, в его квартире был зажжен свет. Бен мог прямо сейчас быть дома. 

Рей достала телефон и разблокировала его номер. Сердце все еще отбивало дикий ритм, а она, не отрывая взгляда от прямоугольных янтарных огоньков, нажала на кнопку вызова. 

Два гудка, а затем голосовая почта. Она не стала оставлять сообщение и повесила трубку. И тут у нее сдали нервы. Она написала:

_Просто проверяю, как ты там. Пожалуйста, перезвони. Увидимся в четверг._

Ни знака вопроса. Только точка. 

И после этого Рей побежала домой.

\------

Вечером в четверг Рей осталась одна в офисе. Бен был ее последним клиентом.

Но он так и не пришел, и не позвонил. 

Когда она с болью в груди приняла тот факт, что Бен уже вряд ли появится и на этом сеансе, ее тотчас же поглотили эмоции. Она была более не в силах терпеть все это напряжение. В уголках глаз собрались слезы ярости, но в мгновение ока они стали олицетворением печали. Ей было так плохо, что в горле образовался удушливый ком. 

Они так усердно работали над его проблемой. Бен отлично справлялся со столь непростой задачей, потихоньку продвигался вперед. Старался быть честным. Старался показать себя настоящего. И просто вот так взял и поставил на всем этом огромный крест, и все из-за одного-единственного досадного случая. Может сложиться так, что она никогда его не увидит. Ей никогда не доводилось испытывать настолько интенсивное разочарование, возможно, такой опыт можно сравнить только с саморазочарованием. И если бы Бен вошел в кабинет сию же секунду, то она, с кипящей внутри бурей, накинулась на него и несомненно отчитала. 

Но в действительности все было не так. 

Рей рванула к рабочему месту Кайдел, чтобы отыскать его рабочий номер. И там без ответа. Фыркнув, она вернулась в своему столу, чтобы набрать его уже со своего номера, даже не думая, что скажет, если тот все же возьмет трубку. В ответ – лишь его плавный голос, записанный на автоответчик, и затем из ее принизанного болью горла покатились слова, возможно, даже чуточку хрипловатые, ведь ей едва удавалось сдерживать панику. 

– Бен, ты пропустил уже второй сеанс подряд. Мне нужно знать, что с тобой все в порядке. Пожалуйста, возьми трубку, мне нужно услышать это от тебя. 

Рей на автомате села в кресло, оттянула кромку юбки-карандаш и принялась бездумно смотреть на отполированную поверхность стола. Она пыталась делать успокаивающие дыхательные упражнения, но и это выходило на грани дрожи. Внутри нее все ощущалось таким хрупким, и, затаившись, ожидало прямо под кожей, грозясь вырваться наружу подобно извержению вулкана. Тогда Рей принялась перебирать бумаги, возводя самую настоящую пирамиду из многочисленных папок, и сделала кофе. Взяв тяжёлую DSM, без всякого энтузиазма начала пролистывать страницы. 

А затем внезапно вскочила на ноги и изо всех сил швырнула книгу прямиком в стену, да так, что та с грохотом упала за пол и раскрылась, шелестя листами. 

Пошло оно все к черту. _Пошел Он к черту._ Из всех эгоистичных, избалованных, капризных, неблагодарных, своевольных… С крепко сжатыми ладонями Рей прошла ко столу. Как он посмел? Как он посмел игнорировать ее, буквально отрезал ее от своей жизни, да еще стал действовать так, будто она для него ничегошеньки не значит…

Она, тяжело дыша, остановилась на полпути. Глаза распахнулись от осознания. Бен стоял прямо на этом самом месте, когда, повернувшись к ней со сжатой челюстью, требовал ответ на вопрос: был ли он ей небезразличен?

_Они не видят меня. А ты видишь меня? Или я просто очередной клиент, и ничего более? М?_

Они одинаковы. Его отсутствие сделало из него зеркало, в которое ей неизбежно пришлось посмотреть. И сейчас Рей чувствовала – как ей до боли необходимо узнать, что она ему небезразлична. А незнание этого было равно непрекращающемуся мучению. До тех пор, пока Бен не завладел ее контролем, она и не осознавала, насколько жаждала его. 

Перед взором пронесся образ того, как Бен стоял тем вечером на аллее, как на его лице танцевали тени, а проницательные глаза не позволяли сделать ни шагу. Его глаза – зеркало. Рей смотрела в них и видела себя, собственное одиночество и желание. 

_Ведь именно это тебе и нравится, да, Рей? Когда у тебя все под контролем. Возможно, у тебя такие же проблемы с доминированием, как и у меня. Не такие уж мы и разные, как думаешь?_

Он прав. Они невероятно похожи. И это стало проблемой. 

Рей закрыла офис и тяжёлой поступью зашагала на остановку, ноги все еще болели от изматывающей пробежки, а разум онемел.

Сегодня она останется дома.

\------

После долгого горячего душа она села на диван, облачившись в старенькое университетское худи и пижамные штаны. Затем заварила чашечку травяного чая и взгромоздила на себя ноутбук. Рей планировала отредактировать свой рабочий профиль на новом вебсайте, но вместо этого увлеклась бесцельным пролистыванием соцмедиа. 

За окном, словно огромные перекатывающиеся валуны, бушевал гром. Прогноз погоды обещал летние грозы. 

Примерно после десяти у Рей зазвонил телефон. Она нахмурилась и, прежде чем ответить, прочла имя. 

– Доктор Холдо?

– Здравствуй, Рей, как поживаешь? – голос звучал все так же энергично и уверено – прекрасная женщина с исключительным умом. – Прости, что позвонила так поздно, но я сейчас на конференции на Гавайях, а тут другой часовой пояс, так что сама понимаешь. Я прочла твое письмо. 

Рей ощутила, как желудок скрутило спазмом. Она изо всех сил старалась сделать так, чтобы у нее не дрожал голос. 

– Я безмерно благодарна, что Вы нашли время для ответа. 

– В этом не было трудности. Опираясь на природу твоего случая, я прекрасно понимаю, почему тебе было комфортнее обратиться ко мне, а не к Кенеди. Но, Рей…

Она облизала губы, готовясь к удару.

Но голос доктора Холдо мягок.

– Ты поступила правильно. Никогда нельзя бояться просить о помощи. Иногда мы так погрязаем в проблеме, что забываем смотреть на ситуацию в целом. И тогда нам нужен другой человек, чтобы предоставить перспективу. У каждого хорошего терапевта есть свой терапевт, ты же помнишь эти мои слова?

– Конечно, – слезы начали застилать глаза Рей от доброты этой замечательной женщины. Она сморгнула влагу. 

– И это правда. Ведь мы люди. А у людей есть глубоко укоренившаяся потребность в связи и принятии. В интенсивной терапевтической обстановке эти границы очень легко размыть. Поэтому нам нужен сторонний наблюдатель, который приоткроет завесу. Однако, есть один момент, и это чрезвычайно важно…

В голосе доктора Холдо не было ни разочарования, ни злости.   
Рей сглотнула, на душе стало немного легче. 

– Никакого стыда.

Доктор Холдо повторила это еще раз – медленнее и увереннее. 

– _Никакого стыда._ Ни за себя, ни за своего клиента. Будучи открытым и уязвимым, можно легко построить терапевтические отношения, но иногда это может привести и к эмоциональной связи, которая в профессиональном плане несколько неприемлема. Но эта связь тоже суть человеческая. 

На фоне раздался шорох, и Рей услышала звон стакана. Зная доктора Холдо, она, что было вполне вероятно, попивала белое вино. 

Ее профессорский голос, успокаивающий, словно мягкие объятия, заставил ее вынырнуть из отвлеченных мыслей. 

– Стыд не может жить на свету. Ему нужна темнота. И когда даёшь название этому стыду, когда встречаешься с ним лицом к лицу – ты забираешь у него силы. Итак, повтори за мной. 

– Никакого стыда.

Будто гора с плеч. Рей едва не расплакалась от облегчения. 

– Все верно. А теперь своими словами расскажи, что случилось.

И Рей рассказала. О своей первой встрече с Беном, а чтобы защитить его приватность, обозначила его как Клиент Б. Затем поведала о его дерзости, и о том, как старалась не обращать никакого внимания, обо всех неосторожных ошибках, которые она допускала по причине слишком глубокого погружения в проблему, или же которые допускал он, когда пытался давить на нее. Рассказала и о том мужчине, что прячется под маской бравады. Прикосновения, его ладонь на ее руке или его пальцы на ее бедре. Они были неуместны, но, как призналась она доктору Холдо, назвать их нежеланными тоже нельзя. Рассказала, как находилась на чёртовой грани соблазна, как хотела сдаться, настолько сильно он привлекал своей уязвимостью. Рей обнажила собственные желания и поделилась, как же было сложно бороться со взаимной симпатией, хотя она всеми силами старалась отрицать их особую связь. Не забыла рассказать и о том, как его манера общения легко переходила от искренности к грубому высокомерию, и добавила, что его самооценка напрямую зависела от качества исполнения столь любимой им игры. Поделилась ощущением, что ее собственная пустота – в личной жизни, детстве, сердце – могла легко заполниться лишь им одним. На грани шепота призналась, как волна желания могла поглотить ее и утопить, если бы она не сдержала его. 

Горячие слезы текли по щекам, а Рей все говорила и говорила, обнажаясь, _оставаясь ни с чем_ и не жалея себя. Она поделилась мучающим ее внутренним конфликтом, сказала, что отчаянно сражается за то, кем хочет быть, не скрывая, что это приносит ей величайшую боль. За это время доктор Холдо не промолвила ни слова. Она слушала, пару раз просила уточнить тот или иной момент, но в общем с ее стороны не было ни грамма осуждающей эмоции. 

Рей закончила рассказ на том, как он пропустил два последних сеанса и отказался выходить с ней на связь. С невыносимой болью в груди признала, что может больше никогда его не увидеть. 

– Полагаю, то, что он не пришел – к лучшему. В конце концов, он самостоятельно сделал то, чего я сама сделать была просто не в силах.

Рей дрожащими пальцами вытерла со щек слезы, хотя кроме нее в комнате все равно никого не было. 

Доктор Холдо по-доброму хмыкнула.

– Ох, не думаю, что дело именно в этом, – мягко сказала она. – И ты слишком хороший специалист, чтобы, не поговорив с ним первой, предположить это. 

Рей ничего не ответила. Она испытывала лёгкое головокружение, радуясь, что наконец смогла быть хоть с кем-то до конца откровенной. Высвободив все страхи и ненависть к себе за пределы своего тела, ощутила, как конечности вмиг отяжелели и обмякли, словно эмоциональное похмелье после снятия напряжения. 

– Скажи, ты виделась с ним в общей сложности сколько? Ровно семь недель?

– Плюс-минус. 

– И он работал с Кенеди около года, – протянула доктор Холдо. – Я бы сказала, что для того, чтобы за столь короткий период времени вдохновить клиента на такое значительное изменение в жизни, нужно быть как минимум хорошим терапевтом, что скажешь?

– Возможно, если только это изменение подлинно.

Это было ее страхом – поверить. Может, потому что она невероятно боялась, что Бен рассказывал ей лишь то, чего она так хотела услышать. Боялась, что он по-прежнему играл в свою игру. 

– Это говорит твой страх, Рей? – поинтересовалась доктор Холдо и сделала паузу, позволяя той подумать. – Потому что, конечно же, я с ним не встречалась в реальной жизни, поэтому не могу в полной мере оценить его. Но опираясь на то, что ты мне рассказала, он был с тобой предельно честным, даже в тех случаях, когда это шло вразрез с его интересами. Как думаешь, можно ли в таком случае назвать его лжецом ?

– Нет, – согласилась Рей. – Думаю, что он всегда был до боли честным и осознанным. 

– Тогда, опирайся именно на это.

Рей сменила позу, подогнув под себя ногу. 

– Хорошо. Я верю ему и думаю, что он изменился. 

– Итак, если клиент действительно преуспел в существенном изменении собственного поведения, даже если мы не знаем его мотивации, как мне кажется, у нас вырисовывается следующая картина. Во-первых, он _способен_ на изменения. А во-вторых, ты смогла вдохновить его своим взаимодействием, что побудило его поступить так же. И последнее – Кенеди ошибался насчет него. Ему с самого начала поставили неправильный диагноз. 

Рей внезапно заволновалась, а череп начало покалывать. 

– Потому что он был способен контролировать свое поведение?

– Именно. Например, если обратить внимание на паттерны поведения, он никогда не демонстрировал «симптомов расстройства», верно? Кажется, он весьма гордился этим фактом, потому что это доказывало его ценность. 

– Верно, – возбуждение побежало по венам, что заставило ее приосаниться. – И он не стыдится этого. 

– И, кажется, он никогда не относится к девушкам как к тому, что можно пожевать и выбросить, если, конечно, опираться на его глубинную потребность в признании, – сказала доктор Холдо и сделала глоток. 

– Так и есть. Он просто хочет услышать «да». Так что, несмотря на неразборчивость в сексуальном плане, все это нельзя назвать подлинным внушением, потому что он все же смог остановиться, – от осознания у Рей на губах расцвела улыбка. – Это был скорее выбор и приобретенное поведение. Поэтому можно предположить, что у него расстройство приспособительных реакций. 

Осознание омыло ее тёплой волной. Все сходится. Бен научился получать желаемое от женщин посредством игры. Он не объективизировал их, но вместо этого поставил на место объекта _себя_ , чтобы _они_ использовали его. Его основной целью было достижение принятия. Бен стал тем, как ему казалось, чего наиболее хотели женщины. Его высокомерность, личина альфа-самца, ловеласа – суть броня, чтобы не дать посторонним увидеть себя настоящего. 

Настоящего Бена Соло, того, кого Рей все же посчастливилось увидеть и с которым была так хорошо знакома.

Рей поняла, что доктор Холдо тактично молчала, позволив осмыслить ситуацию самостоятельно.

– Тогда что мне нужно делать? – спросила она, ее голос был слегка напряжён после переизбытка эмоций, что создали в ее горле непроходимый ком. Некое соединение неопределённости и страха перед тем, что ей предстоит услышать.

– Это не мое дело, но, полагаю, будет лучше, если вы поставите точку в вашем общении. Ты переезжаешь, а ему следует двигаться вперед навстречу здоровым отношениям. 

Рей угукнула и кивнула. Им нужно нормально попрощаться, даже если это принесёт одну лишь боль. 

Тон доктора Холдо снова стал мягким, скорее материнским, чем наставническим.

– Ты уже подготовилась к тому, чтобы принять свои ощущения после того, как отпустишь его?

Рей стало тяжело дышать, а нижняя губа предательски задрожала. 

– Не думаю, что смогу, – она опустила взгляд, по-прежнему пытаясь избежать боли. – Я только на этой неделе осознала, насколько мне будет больно после его ухода.

– Рей, я расскажу тебе кое-что. И это не для протокола, – Холдо прочистила горло, и Рей услышала звук закрывающейся двери. На фоне раздался низкий рокот волн, и она представила, как доктор Холдо стоит на балконе отеля, а ветер развевает ее длинные волосы, придавая той царственный вид. – Это займёт всего пару минут, но в том, что я хочу тебе сказать, есть смысл. 

– Конечно.

– Когда я была еще юной, у меня была подруга – Абби Тавиш. Я часто ходила к ней в гости. Было весело, а порой даже хаотично. В семье их было пятеро, поэтому повсюду вечно раздавался смех, любовь, и, _Боже_ , еда, – рассмеялась Холдо. – Я очень любила приходить к ней, хотя бы ненадолго становиться частью ее семьи и чувствовать всю эту любовь, что пронизывала буквально весь дом. И знаешь что?

– Что? – зачаровано спросила Рей, погрузившись в нарисованный образ. Каково это – иметь настоящую семью?

– В старшей школе я узнала, как именно познакомились ее родители… в церкви. Ее отец был священником, а мать – монашкой. 

Холдо разразилась смехом, а Рей от удивления прикрыла рот. 

– Серьезно?

– Серьезно. Как ты понимаешь, они ушли из церкви. Поженились. Завели кучу детей, и, насколько я знаю, жили долго и счастливо. Даже несмотря на то, как они познакомились. 

Рей то сжимала, то разжимала ладонь и принялась покачивать ногой. 

А Холдо тем временем продолжила, голос упал на пару октав:

– Между нами говоря, иногда мы встречаем того самого человека в совсем неподходящее время. Мы постоянно наставляем терапевтов по поводу трансфера, но не уверена, что когда-либо наставляли в том, что случится, если его не произойдёт. Ты знаешь об Эрихе Фромме?

– О немецком психологе?

– Он и его жена Фрида Райхман были выдающимися личностями в психоанализе. Они встретились, когда она была _его_ терапевтом. Однажды они влюбились, и она перестала вести его случай, а спустя год вышла за него. Полагаю, можно смело утверждать, что трансфер и подлинная любовь не всегда взаимоисключают друг друга. Все дело в мотивации и намерениях, в подлинной обеспокоенности благополучием другого, и в том, занимают ли партнёры равное положение. 

_Равные. Баланс._

– И, пожалуйста, в случае чего, не цитируй меня, – прыснула доктор Холдо. – Просто подумай над тем, что я сказала. Ты хороший специалист. И тебе небезразличен этот мужчина – и как клиент, и как личность. Доверяй себе и своим инстинктам, когда будешь принимать решение о прекращении с ним терапевтических отношений максимально безболезненным способом. И не забудь о том, что каждому из вас нужно двигаться вперед. Поступай так, как считаешь нужным. 

– Большое спасибо, доктор Холдо, – Рей проглотила ком, едва не захлебываясь от переполняющих эмоций и чувства благодарности. – Правда. 

– Обращайся в любое время. Держи меня в курсе дела, и давай встретимся в ноябре в Лондоне. Я буду читать доклад в Оксфорде. 

– Конечно.

Рей повесила трубку и поставила телефон на подзарядку. Где-то раздался грохот грома – буря приближалась все ближе и ближе к городу. Стеклянные панели в ее комнате начали издавать дребезжащие звуки. 

Она поднялась с дивана, чтобы заварить еще одну чашечку чая. Часы показывали половину двенадцатого, а это значило, что Рей пора ложиться в постель, но ее разум все никак не мог остановиться, продуцируя новые идеи и всевозможные связующие элементы. Это одновременно вызывало и эмоциональное истощение, и невероятное воодушевление. Ей потребуется время, чтобы успокоиться. 

Небо пронзила вспышка молнии, надвигаясь. 

Зазвонил телефон. Рей зевнула и, хмурясь, кинула быстрый взгляд на экран. 

Увидев имя контакта, она мигом взяла трубку. 

– Да?

– Привет, доктор. 

Это Бен Соло.


End file.
